City of Secrets
by Mad Ink
Summary: The mystery of the mortal with the Marks of an Angel and the Touch of a Demon grows. Allies reunite, and dark promises are whispered in the night. Madi's back in the world where it all began, but could it also be the world where it all will end?
1. Productive

**DISCLAIMER TIME**

**The Mortal Instruments does not belong to Madi or me, no matter what you think. We're not that amazing. Yet. It's the property of Cassandra Clare.**

**Glad that's over! **

**Now, guess who's back? CLAIRE ICANTHYA. ME. And in this book, you can expect from me…**

***BETTER WRITING**

***A MORE DEVELOPED CHARACTER**

***SUPREME BADASSERY **

***ME BEING AWESOME IN GENERAL**

**Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. **

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Pas De Cheval**_** ~ Panic! at the Disco**

_**Comes and Goes (In Waves)**_** ~ Greg Laswell**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**1. Productive**

I could be doing something productive. Like running, or doing homework, or hanging out with friends. It was a pretty day out.

But nope. I was sitting on my bed and tossing a stress ball at the ceiling repeatedly.

The stress ball was left over from when I actually had too much to do, instead of absolutely nothing. An AP Test and a play with nine hours of rehearsals a night can do crazy things to a person. But now everything was back to normal.

God, I was bored.

You know, back when I had no time to be an actual person, I thought I would revel in boredom when everything was over. That I would sit down and lean back and breathe in, completely relaxed. No flashcards to memorize backstage. No performing twice a day. No reading text books while blow drying my hair at midnight. But now that everything actually was over, I realize that I was very much mistaken. I couldn't deal with not doing anything. I like to believe that I have an adventurous soul, and this was anything but adventurous.

Maybe I needed a job.

Nah. Who am I kidding, I would hate that.

A hobby?

I have plenty of hobbies already, just not ones that I feel like doing.

Let's face it, I had hit rock bottom. I was lethargic, languid, lazy, lack luster, you name it. I had mindlessly watched every single existing episode of _Doctor Who_, _Sherlock_, _Community_, and even started on _Supernatural_. The only thing intact was my fashion sense and a tiny shred of dignity.

"Uh, have you seen your brother?"

I looked up towards the speaker. He was tall, even taller than my big brother, with dark brown hair and stubble on a pale face. Nicely dressed.

"I think he's in the basement." I replied, though I really had no idea at all. I'd stopped paying attention to my brother after he got home from college about a month ago.

"Thanks." He said, and departed down the narrow back hallway.

_Good looking, _I thought, resuming my ball tossing, _vaguely Scottish sounding. _

My ceiling was white. It was white and boring. But there was that blue swirly spot over to the left…

Wait. That shouldn't be there. What?

_Think, blue and swirly, blue and swirly…_

Then I remembered. I'd only ever seen something like this once before, and thought I was dreaming afterward. I'd been sucked through and passed out, awakening to a different world. A world written by James Patterson, actually. My internet friend, Madi, had been there as well. She said it was a dream, though.

And, let me tell you, this does not look dream-like.

I was gonna kill her.

Nonetheless, I kind of leapt off of my bed and into the portal. It was that or the stress ball, so really, what choice did I have?

This time, I didn't pass out. The blue gave way to concrete fast approaching, my arms jerked out and jammed against the sidewalk, breaking my fall. Getting to my feet and dusting my hands, I surveyed my surroundings. I saw tall buildings, people brushing past me, lots of taxis.

I was in a city, evidently. No extra clothes, no money, no way of contacting anyone…

This could be interesting.


	2. Recaps and Rundowns

**So, that first chapter was Claire's. And here's Madi's. Bet you're excited now, aren't ya?**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Tightrope**_** ~ Janelle Monae**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**2. Recaps and Rundowns**

So, yes. Falling.

That sickening feeling where you have zero gravity, your stomach lurches into your throat (quite uncomfortably, mind you), and you get that that ridiculously frightening mindset where you don't scream, and only allow your impending doom, watching helplessly at the ground coming at you face-first or the sky rapidly getting further away.

For me, I was watching my own portal disappear before my eyes, not even having to see the ground because I could feel it coming to me.

_BANG! CLONG! SMACK!_

"God _dammit_!" I shouted after I landed back-first into a couple of garbage bins, and subsequently rolled off of them, and hit hard pavement. The garbage bins toppled over, their smelly contents spilling all over the alley.

I sucked in a sharp breath, glaring up at the dim pinkish-purple sky.

I'd have to be more specific next time.

For those of you returning from previous adventures (or for you newbies), I'm Madison Verdantia. Please, call me Madi. I kind of insist, because my full name is plain and boring.

Anyways, I'm a Rogue – a person who can travel from dimension to dimension using portals. I can make these said portals, so that lets me go wherever I want. Usually, this gives me leave to go to whatever literary world I chose.

"_Hey_!" A voice snapped from an apartment a few floors above. I saw a light turn on. "Who the hell is out there? I'll call the cops!"

"Fuck." I muttered, staggering to my feet, and sprinting out of the alley.

This time, I chose Cassandra Clare's _Mortal Instruments_. _City of Fallen Angels_, to be exact. Because there were two things that I had to find out.

The first was that starting around a time I was conversing with half-vampires in Russia, a fortune teller (who I later learned was disguised as a demon) had prophesized me to die. Then, when in Ingary – a land with rather hysterical wizards and talking scarecrows – I met that same demon, who informed me that I was going to die in the arms of a certain blonde Shadowhunter, who was also my cousin in bond.

I slowed to a walk once I was a few blocks away from my starting point, and reached into my pocket, pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter.

Anyways, this is nothing new. Since these adventures began, I've become quite the target of everyone's… temper. I've been told I'm going to die many times by many different people. But then they learn that I'm kind of indestructible. Because I'm a badass.

No, I'd have to say what really kind of sold me on the whole shebang was the fact that a _star_ (that's right, a _falling_ star that sees all dimensions, as far as I'm concerned) told me I was going to die. And soon.

I pulled out one of the cigarettes and stuffed the carton back into my pocket, putting the one I'd chosen into my mouth to free my hands. I then lit the cigarette, and took a deep drag before letting out a long stream of smoke.

So I figured, with this whole death business, that I should stop by and figure it out.

My _second_ reason for stopping by in _City of Angels_, is because I've read the book. And Jace Lightwood seems to be in a hell of a lot of trouble, if I do say so myself. I had a feeling we were in the midst of having a mutual enemy, and this would be her next stop.

I took another drag, sighing in slight contentment. At least I could have some small relaxation before diving into the lion's den. I had a sinking feeling that this was all going to be one thing after the other for a while now.

I continued to follow the familiar path to the Institute. I'd been calling the _Mortal Instruments_ my home dimension for a while now, seeing that I always found myself coming back to it. I felt like I could navigate this whole world if I wanted to, which was saying a lot.

It was probably about four thirty in the morning now, and no one was out walking the streets. Well, there were people, but not the kind worth mentioning. Prostitutes, drug dealers, some other possible unscrupulous characters lurking as well. There were those people, but even then there weren't a lot.

They didn't seem to notice me, or were too scared to approach because they saw my two seraph blades (gotten from this world, along with my gear and interesting 'tattoos' on my arms) hanging from my waist. I didn't really feel much need to use a glamour here. Who would believe them if they called the cops?

For the first time in a while, I felt somewhat in my element, completely calm, completely confident. Confident in the truest sense, and not just narcissism and arrogance.

I turned down another block, this time completely devoid of people. Well, it was, save for the woman in black, flanked by two men walking towards me.

Something about her made the hairs of my neck stand on end, made me want to turn tail and run. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I had that issue.

But that issue had saved my life on more than one occasion.

I didn't let it bother me, though, and still walked ahead. Inhaling another breath of cancer-inducing smoke before taking out my cigarette to tap ashes onto the street. The woman still approached with her cronies, and I pretended not to notice her.

Finally, we came into contact, stepping aside for each other as a common courtesy. I took another step past them, putting them behind me, but felt eyes boring into the back of my neck. I turned around to meet blood red eyes twinkling maliciously in excitement. Full scarlet lips stretched into a smile to show of pearl white teeth, fangs sprouting from her normal canines.

Vampire.

"Interesting." She whispered breathlessly, blonde hair styled in ringlets bouncing as she took another step.

"I'm straight." I practically retorted, turning around and continuing on my path. I was not in the mood to kill another vampire. You kind of get sick of them after a while.

I heard her bell-like laugh fading into the distance, and ignored it. She was only bating me, as all Underworlders did to Shadowhunters. As far as she was concerned, I was one of them.

I took another drag from my cigarette, noticing it had dwindled down to nothing. I sighed, throwing it on the ground and stomping it out with my boot before walking on. I wanted another, but decided against it. The last thing I needed was to be addicted. I had enough of everything else to worry about.

Like kicking ass. Yeah. It was about time I kicked some ass again.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Of course I had to leave it on a Madi-licious note! It just wouldn't be her if I didn't!**

**Anyways, it looks like we're finally creeping back into our usual, favorite, cocky Verdantian. I have to admit, I'm excited. I miss her gritty sarcasm.**


	3. Better Late than Never

**Well, hey guys! Thanks for commenting so fast! It was so awesome to get up this morning and check the story to see all of those comments!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Defiance**_** ~ The Young Veins**

_**Better Late than Never**_** ~ Outasight**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**3. Better Late than Never**

The sky is a pale blue by the time I'm only three or so blocks away from the Institute, the sun just above the horizon.

I'd walked through most of the night, because there was no chance in hell I was going to sleep in some abandoned, grungy alley. Or sleep at all. No.

To be honest, ever since I learned that the _Mortal Instruments_ could be my possible place of death, I didn't want to take any chances. I've had dreams – well, more like nightmares, really – where demons have tried to hunt me, and pull me into their control. They could've originated here. Which means they could be more powerful… here.

But enough of that. I'm tired of dealing with all of the stuff I can't fix now.

Because, finally, it was in sight.

The huge, ornate, intricately-carved-from-marble church that loomed over so many buildings. To the mortal eye, it appeared to be in ruin and not in its truest form that was presented to me.

The Brooklyn Institute.

Even in a time where I should be probably curled up in the fetal position, screaming for everything to stop for at least five seconds, I could smile at the sight of it.

I ran across the street, almost run over by several taxi cabs in the process. I didn't blame the drivers, though. They couldn't see me. I decided to use some glamour when it was five in the morning when a typical suit stared me down in horror as I walked past him.

I leapt up the steps to the Institute, taking two at a time. I held my hand out to the door, pressing my palm against the wood. "Hello again." I whispered, almost feeling the whole building pulse in recognition. That only made my smile grow. "Madison Verdantia."

The two huge oak doors swung open quietly, revealing the large foyer. That familiar blood red carpet lined with gold led straight to the shiny, golden, retro elevator.

I could've jumped up and clicked my heels together at my excitement, but held it together, and smoothly walked inside, reaching up to finger one of the straps of my rucksack. Because I'm a badass. And badasses don't get excited over stupid foyers.

The doors closed behind me once I was in the middle of the room, enveloping the area in complete and total silence. The muffled footfalls of my boots on the carpet were the only sounds as I strode towards the elevator.

I stopped in front of it, pushing the button with the 'up' arrow on it. It glowed in a result, and I listened as the elevator descended to my level. The gate opened, revealing the inside of it –

"_Meow_."

I looked down at the ground. Sitting peacefully there was a gigantic gray furball. Intelligent yellow eyes gazed up at me, his featherlike tail swishing along the carpet of the elevator, as if beckoning me to come in.

"Church!" I grinned, stepping into the elevator. I dropped immediately to my knees as the door closed behind me, and Church stalked forward, standing with his front paws on my thighs as he strained to reach my hands. I stroked the top of his head, and then the side of his cheek, rewarded with his deep, thrumming purr. "I missed you too! How's everything been?"

Church opened his eyes at that point, yellow orbs gazing back with enough intensity to burn holes through me. I frowned. "That bad, huh?"

The elevator stopped on the third floor of the Institute, and the rickety door slid open. I straightened up, Church rubbing against my legs, still purring. Obviously relieved I was here. I stepped out of the elevator and looked down at him. "All right," I sighed, "I guess my first order of business is to check on my wayward cousin."

Church led me through several winding hallways, until stopping at one doorway that was already open. He plopped down unceremoniously at the door, looking up at me expectantly.

I peered inside, and smirked.

Inside was a huge gym, an empty space with training weapons hanging on the walls, mats placed off to the left side of the room, training dummies in various sizes (to mimic the rough sizes of Forsaken, werewolves, vampires, and demons) to the right.

And right in the middle, laying on the floor in a rather… _compromising_ position, were Jace and Clary. And by _compromising position_ (because you pervs are just _dying_ to know, I'm sure), I mean she was on top of him, and they just started kissing.

My eyebrows raised, and I folded my arms across my chest as I leaned against the doorframe, hooking my left ankle behind my right. Like a boss.

Yeah. In case you were wondering, I am a boss. All the time. Just one of those things that come naturally, I'm afraid.

"You know, I come all this way – first from a place swarming with vampires, alchemists, and half vampires, and then from a world perpetually stuck in the 1800s –" I announced dryly, "and all I have for a welcoming party is Church."

The gray cat flattened his ears and looked up at me accusingly. I shrugged. "No offense, Church."

Jace and Clary broke apart immediately. Clary jumped up on her feet, a wide smile on her face. "Madi!" She cried, and ran towards me.

She crashed into me, wrapping her arms tightly around my shoulders. I started in surprise at the sudden contact, and took to hugging her back awkwardly. "That's better." I said. "To be honest, I was worried you forgot about me."

"You know that's impossible!" Clary pulled back, still smiling, making me smile back.

"Yeah." Jace said, frowning at me from where he was. Still lying on the floor. "Only you can ruin a mood."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "If that's what you call _a mood_, then I must be your everyday Juliet."

Jace slowly pulled himself from the floor, walking towards us.

"_Anyway_," Clary said, making me look back at her. "It's a good thing that you're here. My mom's engagement party is in two weeks. You should stay until then!"

I frowned, clearly confused. In my last little crusade in this world, Jocelyn and Luke had gotten married. Why would they be celebrating their _engagement_ party afterwards?

So, being the idiot I was, I voiced the question. "But aren't they already married?"

Clary's eyes clouded in confusion. "What?"

I furrowed my brows. "Yeah… That's why I came last time. Magnus made a portal for Jace. He came to my dimension to invite me. The wedding got postponed because of your amnesia, but after that was worked out, we had it. We went together. You and Jace, Isabelle and Simon, Alec and Magnus, me and Meliorn…?"

Meliorn. He was in this world. I could see him. My heart skipped a little (as cliché-ly as possible, I'm sure) at the realization.

But what was keeping my attention were the confused expressions on both Jace and Clary's faces.

"Madi…" Jace said. "Magnus made me the portal to find you _because_ of Clary's curse."

I frowned, slowly folding my arms across my chest. I looked at both of them warily for a long time, before giving up. I shook my head, raking a hand through my hair. "You're right. I'm sorry. I think I'm getting myself mixed up between worlds or something."

"_Worlds_?" A familiar voice questioned.

I looked over my shoulder to see Isabelle walking down the hallway, smiling. I pulled on a fake smile as well as a fake answer. "Social worlds, Izzy. Certain circles are becoming very frazzled lately."

"I'll say." She agreed. Once she reached me, she held her arms out, and pulled me into a friendly hug. "Are you here because of the Shadowhunter?"

I pulled back, hooking my thumbs in the pockets of my jeans. "Yeah." I replied. "The Scotland's Institute said it would be something up my alley, but not much else. Care to fill me in?"

"Well, it was a mangled corpse – probably from some werewolves or something. I think you just missed the patrol to check it out."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Story of my life. Oh well, I don't think I'll be missing much besides some gore. Could I get a room?"

"Sure!" Isabelle grinned, grabbing my arm. "I'm _so_ glad that you're back! The Institute's been boring without you!"

I let her tow me down the hall, away from Jace and Clary. I craned my arm around to wave at them. "I'll see you guys later!" I called.

With that, I quickly met Isabelle's pace, and let her talk to me about fashion and question what I'd been doing since the last time I was here. Since Isabelle didn't know I wasn't Nephilim, I gave her the most generic answer I could. I'd dealt with a vampire infestation in Montana, found a demon there, and tracked it to Scotland before it could possess a witch.

So I wasn't _technically_ lying. I did deal with a vampire infestation, and (unknowingly) tracked a demon to some sort of English countryside to fight a witch.

"And here's your room!" Isabelle said cheerily, stopping at the end of the hallway before it turned sharply to the right. She opened the door to the room, letting me look inside. "I'll leave you to change and stuff… unless you have clothes to change into."

Damn it. I looked down at my gear and sighed. I didn't even think of it. In Ingary I wore a bunch of dresses. I didn't have a stich of clothing except for the ones on my back. Meaning only one thing.

I'd have to make a trip home.

_My_ home.

In _my_ dimension.

"Yeah, I do." I said. "Thanks Isabelle. I'll come downstairs after I change."

"All right, just call if you need anything."

With that, she walked back the way we'd come, and I walked inside of my room, closing the door behind me. The room I was staying in now was similar to the room I had last time. Then I realized the obvious. This _was_ the room I had the last time I was here.

_Amazing deduction skills, Verdantia. You surely know how to spot 'em._

Same bed, to the right was the same huge window that led out the roof and the angry looking gargoyle that glared and snarled out to the New York clouds, the bathroom right in front of me. That was nice of Isabelle.

Thinking nothing more about it, I locked the door behind me. I pulled off my rucksack and set it on the chest in front of the bed, then taking off my jacket to hang it on one of the bedposts. I unhooked my seraph blades from my hips, and set them on the bed, then shucked off my boots.

I stepped away from my bed, and held out my arm, palm out to face the empty space in front of me. I planted my feet sturdily underneath me, and narrowed my eyes.

Okay, so, for those of you who have no idea what's going on, don't worry. I'm not having a nervous breakdown. Nor am I playing Iron Man. I'm actually trying to make a portal that will take me to my dimension, a place where all of these worlds that I have been to are books.

See? I'm not crazy.

Anyways, portal. Portal to my room. Portal to my room where I can step out and been on level ground – not falling like last time. Portal into my room. Portal…

A blue, swirling mass spiraled out of thin air, and I quickly stepped through it.

_**.M.I.W.**_

A few hours had passed since my little raid, where I had gotten a few shirts, shorts, jeans, and a pair of shoes. The trip overall went well, and ended up with my nose bleeding for only an hour and a half. But, that wasn't too bad, because I was passed out through a quarter of that time.

And yes, for those of you people wondering if I'm out of my mind, this _is_ progress for me.

I found myself drifting through the halls of the Institute. I had changed into a pair of shorts and an oversized tank top with the phrase, "life is too important to be taken seriously" with a tank top underneath it. My gray Chucks padded against the carpet, and brought me to the library, where Jace was reading.

"Working hard, or hardly working?" I joked, strolling into the room.

Jace looked up, then looked me over. "I think this is the first time I've actually seen you in normal clothes." He observed.

I shrugged, and sat in the chair across from him. I then reached for one of his books, looking at the golden font on the cover. "_Lucidum Somniates_." I read aloud. Then I frowned. "Jace… What have you been up to?"

He reached forward, trying to snatch the book from me. I tipped my chair back on two legs to hold it out of his reach. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I saw the dark rings beneath them. I frowned. "Nightmares bothering you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

His eyes widened only a fraction. "How do you –"

"We need to talk." I said. "Immediately."

_**.M.I.W.**_

Jace and I walked down the streets of Brooklyn. The sun was beating down hotly, making me grateful I was wearing shorts. Here, summer was definitely in full swing.

I glanced over at Jace, who was staring at the street with his hands in his pockets. I frowned, then took a step sideways to bump his shoulder reassuringly. "So, what's been going on? Or do you just have a casual interest in lucid dreaming?"

He didn't say anything, and I nudged him again. "I thought we had a 'no secret' policy."

"Yeah, but this secret could hurt people."

"Or one _person_. I know the nightmares are about Clary." I frowned, hooking my thumbs in the pockets of my jeans. "We've both been keeping stuff from each other."

"What've you been keeping from me?" He asked.

"That I've been having the same problem."

"Really?"

"I think we have a common enemy." I said. "I came here to figure out why."

"Why are they a threat to you?" He asked.

"According to my sources, she's been trying to use me too. She's been using dreams – nightmares – to try and control me. Maybe kill me."

"_Kill_ you?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes." I nodded. "Her name is Lilith, by the way."

"Wait, wait, wait." Jace stepped in front of me, golden eyes boring into mine. "How do you know this?"

"Because one of her demons told me." I said in my best 'no duh' voice I could muster. "That demon's dead. This one – Lilith – is going to die, too. I'm not worried."

"Seems like it." He mused, watching me step around him.

"You shouldn't be either." I called over my shoulder, letting him catch up.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Jace and I walked for the rest of that time in silence, making our way back to the Institute. It was a quiet walk, both of us seeming to know there wasn't anything else to talk about. There was no need. We'd gotten out all that the other needed to know, and it was satisfying enough.

But, as we turned down another street, a figure running down the street changed that.

Yup. She was running. And dodging. She just jumped behind a building. Then she peaked around the said building (not even seeing us, or not noting us as a threat, pick your favorite), and started running again.

I stopped, cocking my head to the side in confusion. Jace also stopped beside me, frowning. "What the hell?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I replied. "I…"

Then she was closer.

That was when it all suddenly clicked.

My mind was racing in a hundred different directions, demanding all different questions. Could it be? Was that _really_ her? What was she doing here? _How_ did she get here? Why was she looking like such a spazz?

"Madi –"

I suddenly took off, ignoring Jace's call for me to hold on, towards the girl that I knew only too well.

"Claire!" I shouted, running faster when she froze. "_Claire_!"

Slowly, the girl from my dimension turned around. Yes. I grinned. That was _definitely_ her. Same brown hair, same green eyes, same mannerisms, same… look of complete rage?

I skidded to a stop just in front of her, my stupid smile in place just as her fist was careening towards my face.

"You _lair_!"

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Poor Madi. Not a break in sight!**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**SoccerGirl4Life30:**** Lol yay! Thank you so much! Your excitement is awesome!**

**Breeze the She-Wolf:**** Whoot! Happy dances are the best! And, oh yes, be prepared, lots of kick-assing and snarkiness to come!**

**BookNinja15:**** Yes! I love Claire! I'm so glad she wanted to write this! We've been so excited when talking about this series!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Well, Claire says thanks, and so do I! Yes! Madi's coming back, and will be into her full glory soon enough!**

**:**** Thank you for commenting! I'm so glad you did! As for pointers on a character like Madi? Oh, gosh, I don't really know. I've never really created a character like her before until now. As for your spoiler, yes, Madi goes back to Ingary. Soon, actually. Claire's role is going to be huge, and that's all I'm going to say about that. Vodka and sunflowers appreciated!**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Yes! Skyrim is amazing! I'm going to start playing it again soon! I had to stop because it got so life-consuming. I hope it won't be as annoying to start over as an arrow would be to the knee! :P**

**April Marciano:**** Yes, yes she is lol. Sorry, I don't know how else to respond. xD**


	4. Back to Rook

**Well, I certainly know how to make a good second-first impression, don't I?**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Na Na Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na)**_** ~ My Chemical Romance**

_**Losing Touch**_** ~ The Killers**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**4. Back to Rook**

I'd been wandering for a while, really not knowing where I was, while the streets gradually emptied around me. There were a few drunkards in alleys I didn't care to go down, but other than that I was alone. It was about oh-dark-thirty when I somehow found myself in front of what appeared to be a dilapidated hotel. The letters were falling off on the sign and all. I stared up at it, thinking my photography teacher would have a field day with this place, when I heard movement inside. From the outside it looked dark, but you could definitely hear people in there. Who knows, maybe their power was out.

It was a hotel. They'd know where I was. I could go in and ask at the concierge desk or something. I'd get strange looks, but it'd be worth it. Besides, I was used to strange looks.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

I located the front door with a minimal amount of difficulty and opened it. It creaked like a horror movie.

All the voices inside fell silent, and it was so dark in there that I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. It was eerily quiet, but I knew there were people around. I could hear them moving in the darkness, even though it almost silent. It was like they were all gonna jump out and yell, "SURPRISE!" though apparently I was not destined to have a very belated surprise birthday party.

An icy hand gripped my shoulder. I may or may not have jumped a little, and I may or may not have let out a tiny scream.

"Well, what are you doing here, little girl?"

"I'm here for a bit of direction, actually. Where am I?" I asked, turning around. I almost screamed again at the sight of the guy behind me. He was gigantic, and incredibly skinny. And white as the kid of a sheet that mated with a ginger.

"Well you're in the very best hotel in New York, of course." His voice was as raspy as a chain smoker's.

"That was a test. You passed." I started to back away toward the door. New York. I could work with New York. And I was starting to get a bit creeped out.

I got a lot creeped out when I bumped into another body on my way to the door. Looking in the corner of my eye, I saw a girl that was just as pale as the man. And more pale people were gathering.

At this point, it was seeming pretty obvious that I had just walked into something that would be a bit difficult to walk out of.

"Listen, um, thanks for the info, but I gotta get going now. Places to see, people to go… I mean, um, places to go, people to see, right…."

Not my most eloquent of moments.

Long fingernails dug into my shoulder where I was backed up against the girl. She was surprisingly strong for being thin as a twig. Her mouth spread open in a smile as my eyes rolled back to look at her. If I wasn't mistaken there were fangs.

My eyes traveled around the room, meeting bared fangs in the mouths of every person in the room. Let's have a big hurrah, everyone. I now knew I was in a world with vampires. Mr. Creepy with the raspy voice began to walk toward me, smiling.

As one of my favorite songs states, there's a moment you know you're fucked. Now was this moment. But I'd be damned if I went quietly.

In one movement, I ducked and swung underneath the skinny girl behind me's legs. I barreled out the door on my hand and knees, and was immediately caught by my ankles.

What? I didn't do this often.

I jerked my legs back and heard a satisfying crunch as my foot collided with my captor's nose. The grip loosened and I jumped up. Wasting no time with looking back, I started to run down the street. I felt a hand snake around my waist, but swiveled and avoided it.

But I had no time to feel triumphant, because a vampire with a lopsided nose in front of me had me skidding to a halt. The hand found my waist again and I was pulled in tight against a freezing body.

"Gotcha…" Mr. Creepy laughed in my ear. I shuddered. Vampires were disgusting. I mean, they were dead. Not sparkly and attractive. They were _dead._ His head bent around my neck, his hair in my face.

I chomped on a big hunk of his hair and pulled, dragging his head up and away from my neck. When I had gotten him far enough, I kicked him in his sweet spot and darted across the street before the guy with the messed up nose had time to react. This time I didn't stop for anything. I careened down alleys and side streets and ducked behind dumpsters and corners. I could hear shouting and footsteps behind me but I didn't stop. I saw the sun peeking over the horizon after a while, but I didn't stop.

_**.C.I.W.**_

The sun was beating down and people were filling the streets again, but I was still acting like a total maniac. I don't know (I didn't stop running), but it must've been miles now. Hours since the vampires. But I was still running and jumping. Maybe it was the adrenaline and the weightless feeling in your legs that you get after a while of running. I'd missed it since cross country ended. It was invigorating.

Also I felt like I would probably pass out if I let myself stand still too long.

"Claire!"

_Was that my name?_ I ducked behind a building then got back out onto the sidewalk.

"_Claire_!"

_That was definitely my name. _

And then I saw her. She was walking towards me with this big, huge smile on her face, like a kid at Christmas.

Madi.

She looked the same as I remembered in _Maximum Ride. _Same hair (albeit a bit longer), same grayish blue eyes, same paleness, same freckles. She was probably the same level of conceited, too.

Rage bubbled up. She had left me to think I had this crazy dream, and now, months later, it had happened again. I'd been alone, without knowing where the hell I was, and almost had gotten killed by vampires. And now here she was, smiling at me like some idiot. Thinking everything was okay, and we could be the best of buddies. There was no way she was getting off that easy.

I pulled back my fist, and punched her in the face.

"You _liar_!"

_Crunch!_

"What the hell?" Madi shouted, her hand flying to her already bleeding nose.

But I wasn't done yet. I drop kicked her, making her fall butt-first on the pavement. She dropped like a rock, eyes wide in shock, registering she was under attack. Good. She had no right to act so innocent.

"You told me it was all a _dream_! A _dream_! And now _this_ happens, and I didn't know what the hell was even going on, and where the hell I was, and I almost got _killed_ a few miles back! You _left_ me! To fucking _vampires_!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Madi cried, trying to grab my wrists on the as I pummeled her with all I had. She was beginning to look madder, her sated plain eyes sparking in annoyance. Good. I hit her shoulder hard.

That was when I noticed a tall, blonde guy standing walking towards us.

"She's like an enraged pixie, it's kind of hilarious." He said, amused.

I paid him no mind and launched myself full on at Madi. She rolled us over so that she was on top, trying to scramble away from me. Oh no she wasn't! I grabbed her hair, jerking her down, hearing her satisfied yelp of surprise. People were just moving around us. This was normal in New York.

"You just _left_ me and I just can't even –" I let loose a string of profanity.

"Jace, get her _off_!" Madi yelled up at the blonde guy. I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and drag me up and off of her. My legs pinwheeled back, trying to reach him, but he was holding me up and a safe distance away.

"Put me _down_! I'm not even _close_ to done yet!" I protested, trying to wriggle out of his grip. This guy's grip was like iron.

Madi slowly pulled herself off of the ground, wiping blood from her nose and staring me down. She looked like she was trying to control her emotions. Fuck that!

"I get why you're angry." She said carefully, like she was speaking to a mental patient, "It's perfectly reasonable –"

"YOU _THINK_?" I screamed, leaping towards her. I didn't make it with the guy's hands holding my arms behind my back.

"But I can explain everything! I swear it was for your own good." She paused. "Mostly. Actually it was to save my own ass, but we can go with it was for your own good. Honestly, this is quite an unexpected twist…"

I think I growled at her. I was so mad, everything was a blur.

"I'll _explain_, just stop acting like such a spazz, geez. I can feel my goddess-swag dwindling into levels of average."

"Take deep, soothing breaths and count to ten. I hear that helps," said the guy, whose name was apparently Jace, in mock helpfulness.

Wait… _Jace_?

My eyes widened and I ceased struggling.

"Put her down, Jace." Madi sighed. "Jace, this is Claire Icanthya. She's from my dimension. Claire, this is Jace Lightwood. She's read the books, so she knows you too."

_**.C.I.W.**_

We were inside the Institute before long, and I was firmly planted on a couch in the library closest to the fireplace. Jace and Madi were standing near the fireplace, Madi leaned against the wall next to it, Jace having his hand propped on the mantle and standing between her and me 'just in case'.

"So, Claire is like you?" Jace asked Madi.

"No," I piped up, "our personalities are incredibly different. I'm much more approachable, for example."

"I meant power-wise." Jace said, giving me a withering look as Madi rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Right now, it seems like it. Claire does have some of my powers of dimension hopping, but this is only the second time it's happened…" Madi bit her lip, concentrating.

"Can you please stop talking like I'm not here? I haven't gotten pulled into another dimension since _Maximum Ride_. Which _you_ told me was a dream, and it clearly isn't, and _you_ really need to get on that, Madi." I stared at her.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this once: I'm sorry. I thought it was a one-time thing. I didn't want you to be dragged into this."

"Well, obviously I have been."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"So you kind of left me for dead in a vampire infested hotel."

"_That_ wasn't intentional."

"There's something called, _The Point that You were Missing_."

"There's also something called, _A Point that You Don't Have_. We landed in different places. I had no idea you were here until you punched me in the face. Which was, by the way, a cheap as hell shot. I thought I taught you better than that, Rookie."

"Well, I love a cat fight just as much as the next guy, but this is getting boring." Jace interrupted, holding up his hands in front of our faces. "And really, you don't want me to play Doctor Phil. Just kiss and make up, already."

"There's no way I'm kissing her." I said, a smile forming against my will.

"You don't need to fight it, Claire." Madi retorted, also smiling. "Everyone wants to get on this."

And just like that, everything was okay again. I really should work on my grudge holding skills. Honestly, they're pathetic.

"For the record, what book are we in?"

"Number four." Madi said, sitting next to me, but still a few safe inches away. I swore under my breath. If I was going to meet Jace Lightwood, why couldn't I meet him at his best? I hated book four. "And speaking of unfinished business, I have some of my own to deal with. Meanwhile, you can get acquainted with everyone. Deal? I'll catch you guys later."

With that (and no one even talking about unfinished business), she jumped up, and strode out the door without another word of farewell or where she was going. Great. I already had the sinking feeling she abandoned me. And I didn't care how she said it, it felt like she'd done it again.

Jace and I watched the empty space Madi had inhabited, not speaking.

"So, your name's Claire… That might get a bit confusing." Jace said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Claire and Clary… I get it." I said. "I could tell you to call me by my middle name, but that might be even more confusing."

"Why? What's your middle name?" I opened my mouth to reply, but Jace held up a finger to shush me. "Let me guess… Jace-y."

"No," I said, laughing. "My middle name is Isabelle."

_**.C.I.W.**_

**Madi here for the ShoutOuts ~**

**XxAmiIunexX:**** Took out the period because it screwed up your name in the last chapter. Anyways, you're not a bother at all. The more comments, the better! And shush! I've already said too much that Madi's going back to Ingary, that's all you'll get out of me! As for Claire… I would've punched Madi in the face too for that.**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Yeah… Didn't even see it until it was WAY too late. Sorry :( And, oh yes, there will be many more nose bleeds to come lol**

**Legendary Chocobo:**** First off, your name is awesome. Second off, thank you! I love obsessive readers! Third off, read the books. They're awesome!**

**BookNinja15:**** Hope the chapter was good! Thanks, Fluffeh!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** *facepalm* Realized it too late. Sorry, gosh! I really don't know what else to respond with, because I feel like the chapter just answered all of your questions lol. Hope you enjoyed?**


	5. Dare Me

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Fighting for Nothing**_** ~ Meg & Dia**

_**Whatever**_** ~ Imogen Heap**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**5. Dare Me**

I was confused.

Yes, that's the right word.

Confused.

_Confused_.

I needed to think things over. Talk things over. I couldn't do that with Jace, because… well, I'd be giving the whole plot away, and make him worry even more since I didn't know the full state of his issues (that fourth book _had_ been a cliffhanger).

I sure as hell couldn't talk to Claire, because I would be pulling her into even more of this mess. She could not – I repeat, _could not_ – deal with demons. That I knew for certain. She had flipped the hell out on me after being roughed up by some vampires. She was strong in _Maximum Ride_, but I didn't want to test that strength.

I was confused and worried for two people now, and their names don't start with 'M'.

I quickly walked towards the park, straight to Turtle Pond. I knew exactly where it was. I swear I could even get to it with my eyes closed because I'd been there so many times. I could've run if I wanted to, but I tried to force myself to stay calm. I knew just who I needed to talk to, but arriving breathless wouldn't solve anything.

Because, in all seriousness, how attractive would it be if his first sight of me was looking like a hot mess and gasping for air?

Yeah, not exactly that great. Even though it sounds romantic… just no.

Yes, that's right. I'm going to Turtle Pond to see Meliorn. I had already decided to go after my walk with Jace, just because I couldn't take being in the same world, knowing he was only blocks away, and not being able to see him. Claire only delayed that.

My chucks landed lightly against the pavement, and I ducked and wove past people who would accidently run into me. As my destination grew closer, I began to have my doubts.

How would I even see him? I mean, he wouldn't just be skulking above the pond. Would I have to go in? I'd never tried to get in by myself. How well would that work out?

I guess, like me in most situations, I would wing it.

Which means, yes, there is going to be a high chance that it could end in disaster. But I was seeing _Meliorn_. _Meliorn_! How bad could it be in the end if he was there?

_**.M.I.W.**_

I walked through the park, hooking my thumbs through the belt loops of my shorts as I looked around. Everything was in bloom here – a thick, luscious green. It was beautiful. Even in winter, it had been beautiful. This place was like an oasis, perfect to look at no matter what season, no matter what day.

Turtle pond was in sight now. Its water reflected the buildings around the park perfectly, the image slightly distorted only when a breeze would lightly make the water ripple. I couldn't hide my smile at this point, a good (and dare I say, unprecedented) kind of adrenaline pumping through me at the anticipation of what was coming.

I could just imagine his face when seeing me. Those dark eyes wide in surprise, a smile breaking across his lips, my arms around his neck, kissing him…

Shivers. Yes – shivers, kill me now for acting like such a girl – ran up my spine at the mere thought, and I twisted the ring he'd given me around my finger.

Suddenly, sounds of laughter sounded from the other side of the park, moving towards the pond. Great, freaking normal people were now going to block my way. I immediately retreated, backing into the forest behind a tree.

Two figures emerged from the other side, moving closer to the pond. A guy and a girl. The guy had his arm draped over the girl's shoulders. The girl was… blue. Yes, _blue_. She was blue like a freaking alien from that movie _Avatar_. The guy was at least normal looking. Tall, handsome, black hair –

I stopped in mid-thought as recognition washed through me. My heart dropped into my stomach. I suddenly felt incredibly nauseous.

Because, walking out with that fucking blue skank, was Meliorn.

Yes! _My_ Meliorn! At least… I'd _assumed_ he was mine.

Another kind of adrenaline ran through me. This time, it was the normal kind. The kind that could lead to blood-puking side effects. The kind that could make me see red, because I was so pissed.

The Blue Skank (as she'd officially been dubbed) danced towards the pond, making me want to gag. She looked like such a tool doing that. Did she know how moronic she looked? Or was she too obsessed with grinning into the eyes of Meliorn to notice?

Much to my annoyance, he was smiling back at her.

"And you're _sure_ Calice is practicing?" The Blue Skank demanded in a disgustingly sweet voice. She jumped up to him, sliding her hand on his shoulder. Meliorn simply smiled back. "Because I want you _all_ to myself today."

"You'll get it." He replied in that sexy voice of his. I clenched my fists.

The Blue Skank giggled, jumped up, did a pirouette in midair, before dropping into the pond. She slipped through without even disturbing the water in the slightest. My God, was she even _for real_ at this point?

I needed to get out of here. Screw this. I couldn't take it. I should've known. I never get what I want. Why should this be any different? I even told him in that stupid letter that I didn't expect him to wait up for me. Just, all this time though, I thought he would. I _assumed_ he would.

But, as Shakespeare had so eloquently put, "_the Devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape_," should I even be surprised?

I stepped out of the forest as soon as she'd left, trying to make a quick escape. Instead, I'd broken a branch under my foot, making me freeze.

Meliorn turned around, getting a full view of me.

Going against every single instinct I'd ever known or learned, I _still_ found myself frozen. My fists were _still_ at my sides, and my shoulders were _still_ stiff and slightly hunched. I glared back at him, hating myself for being caught.

"Madi?"

I realized my very sudden, vulnerable position, and pulled away from it. My muscles suddenly loosened up, seeming to turn more into goo than anything. Oh well, I'd take what I could get. Because, if anything, what have we learned? That's right! A _cornered_ Madi is a _sarcastic_ Madi.

I hooked my thumbs through my belt loops again, and took a casual, sweeping step forward. "Oh, hello, didn't see you over there." I said politely. "Well, I mean, I _heard_ you, but who couldn't? You obviously didn't learn a lot about stealth since I was last here."

He deflected the comment with ease, as he always did with my sarcasm. "You're back –"

"Obviously." I snorted, trying to pour as much disdain into the word as possible. "I'm never gone forever. You seemed to have thought that, though…"

Agh, damn it. I didn't think that one would slip. I silently cursed myself. I'd let myself fall right into a trap. Talking about the obvious breakup.

Meliorn arched an eyebrow. "_You_ left."

"_I_ came back."

"I did wait for you." He said evenly.

"How long, I wonder." I retorted. "A day? An _hour_? I've been waiting two months until I could come back. For you. Obviously, that means nothing –"

"Of course that means something to me." He snapped back. "I waited two months too, but then I got over it. This wouldn't –"

"Wait, wait, wait. You had to _get over it_? What the hell is that even supposed to _mean_?" I demanded. "You make it sound like I'm some _phase_ you had to grow out of!"

"Aren't you?" He challenged.

I felt like I'd just been punched in the face again. It was hard, fast, and completely disorienting.

He took my silence in order to explain himself.

"When you come into a scene, it's like you just sort of blast in out of nowhere and take control of everything. You collect the star struck with your 'badass' charisma, and then when you leave, everyone is still in a daze as to how you did it. I mean, look at you. You don't even look like you really belong, yet you bark out orders like you're some sort of war chief."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Everything he said cut at me, made me feel like I'd done everything wrong. Defensiveness bubbled up in me, along with the usual feelings of anger and distrust. Finally, I pulled some resolve together, and could only show off my complete inexplicable rage with folding my arms across my chest. "Someone has to do it."

"Of course, but sometimes I wonder why it's only you." He mused. "I've talked to Jace. He told me about what happened the first time you came. I still don't know what to make of you. I don't _understand_. I learned one thing, though. You only stay as long as you want to, then you leave. No one can make you wait so they can catch up."

"You could've." I argued.

"You never gave me the chance."

I narrowed my eyes. Touché.

He chuckled without mirth at my expression. "I'm going to feel pretty bad for the next guy that takes an interest in you, be it in this world or not."

"How so?" I asked flatly.

"Because," Meliorn shrugged offhandedly, "He'll think that he has you, just like I did. But we both know that's impossible. That'll be when he'll realize that he can't have you. You move too fast for us to catch up with you, and you like it that way. One second you're here, the next only you know, apparently. You can't fight for someone who isn't even there to fight for you. By the second month, I realized that, and the fact that you'll only ever fight for yourself."

"But I said I loved you –"

His eyes flashed as he looked up at me, making my mouth clamp shut, my unsaid words piling at the back of my throat. "Yeah, you did. In a letter. That you gave to the guy that's your sort-of-cousin – a.k.a. your _friend_ – to give to me. The _day_ that you left. Yeah, if that's not love, I don't know what is."

"I couldn't stay!" I snapped. "I had to –"

"Look, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I get it. I've had it a long time ago. It's just the way you are. We both know that you don't really feel that way."

"I do!" I cried, my fists slowly clenching again. "I do! I fucking _told_ you –"

"In a fucking _letter_!" He retorted, closing the distance between us with his easy, deathly grace.

I stayed absolutely rooted to my spot, squaring my shoulders back as I met his glare as evenly as I could. We were now only inches away. I could really see the blackness of his eyes now. The ones I thought would be excited to see me. All they held now was anger… betrayal.

"Then tell me." He growled. "If that's really how you feel, then you should have no problem saying it to me now."

As soon as he said the words, my resolve wavered. I lost my balance and shifted my stance back. Cold dread leaked into my system. I found my heart racing. A lump forming in my throat. Why wouldn't I say it?

_Come on!_ I yelled at myself, _Say it! Say it, now! This is your only shot! You're blowing it! Say it! _Please_! Why aren't you talking?_

Meliorn nodded shortly, taking a step back, looking back at the pond.

"Kaelie is safe." He said without looking at me. "I know that when I come back from a conference in Idris, she'll be there waiting for me. I don't have to constantly worry about her, thinking that she's off fighting in some war in another world. I need a constant like her."

That hurt. Not because it was an insult to try and push me away, but because it was true. I wasn't a constant. In fact, I could and should be considered the exact opposite. I _would_ always disappear at the most random times, I _would_ be fighting in a war somewhere else. It didn't even matter where that somewhere was that I would leave to. I would always leave. That was just who I was. I couldn't change it.

I slowly worked to pulling off his ring, and dropped it on the ground. It landed with a dull thud into the grass.

"Fine." I stated, hoping that my voice wouldn't betray the anger, the betrayal, the turmoil that was stirring in my stomach and making me want to throw up. I took a step back, forcing myself to be nonchalant. "Good talk. Glad we got everything out of the way. I'm off then."

"I'm sorry, Madi." He said as I walked away.

"Hey, you're completely in the right." I called over my shoulder. "Tell the Smurf I said hi."

As soon as I left the park, I slipped into a glamour, folding my arms across my chest as I walked back to the Institute. There wasn't anything left for me at Turtle Pond anymore.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Well… I think that went over rather well, don't you?**

**No?**

**No…**

**Yeah. You can throw your torches and pitchforks at me now.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**BookNinja15:**** Ah, thank you so much! Trust me, there will still be plenty more Fics to come too!**

**Legendary Chocobo:**** You're absolutely welcome! So glad you love Claire! She's hilarious, and she's only going to be better.**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Yes! Gosh, get the book! Read it! **_**Understand**_**!**


	6. Finding a Place

**Claire here!**

**Boo, no more Madi and Meliorn!**

**Oh well, she can do better, right?**

**Also, thanks for the positive feedback guys! I know you all love Madi, so putting up with me is awesome of you. **

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**I Don't Know What I Can Save You From**_** ~ The Kings of Convenience**

_**Be Calm**_** ~ Fun**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**6. Finding a Place**

Madi had been kind of moody since she'd come back from whatever business she had to attend to, coming storming back into the Institute while I was getting acquainted with the Lightwoods.

That had been yesterday, and I was currently seated comfortably in the library with a book, a plate of untouched food next to me on the armrest. Izzy was kind enough to cook me lunch, but after dinner last night I wasn't going near anything she made. I had always thought they were overreacting in the books for comedy's sake, but she actually was terrible.

I heard footsteps suddenly storm into the library, but didn't look fast enough. Madi was already yanking the book out of my hands, tossing it over her shoulder onto the floor.

"Come on, Rookie, we're going training." She said (just as abruptly).

I narrowed my eyes at her, and didn't get up. "I was reading that."

"You can read after you learn how to punch." She took hold of my wrist and hauled me off the chair. "Judging by the weakness I felt yesterday, I'd say you need it."

"I was kicking your ass and you know it!" I protested. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You had the upper hand for about two seconds, and that's only because you took me by surprise. Jace and Clary are training in the park, so we're joining them. The last thing I want is for you to get killed in a dimension that's not your own. You'll be unless until you get some actual skills. Go borrow some shorts from Izzy or something and let's go. We're already late."

_**.C.I.W.**_

We arrived in Central Park. Madi seemed to know where we needed to go to find the characters we were seeking. She must really be good with book descriptions, because after about ten minutes we came upon Clary and Jace- kissing. Clary was practically on top of Jace, on a blanket like they were picnicking instead of training. I hung back a bit, not wanting to interrupt, but Madi strode forward with her arms out in a sweeping gesture.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must of mistook training session for make out session!" She shouted, stopping right next to the blanket. The couple broke apart instantly, Clary blushing and brushing some of her hair back over her shoulder.

"Madi, seriously? Second time in two days. Just let me kiss my girlfriend." Jace groaned, gently pushing Clary off of himself and getting up. "I guess we better actually train now. I'll lead the way."

He picked up the blanket and Clary snatched up her sketching supplies. Jace gestured for us to follow, and we walked deeper into the park. The people slowly emptied as we went farther and farther, until we reached a clearing. Jace positioned himself and Clary, hooking her arms up around his neck. To be honest, it looked like they were going to pick up where they left off.

"Hey," Madi snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Getting punched by you is like getting punched by a butterfly. You can reread their make out scenes later. Pay attention."

She grabbed my fist and jerked it up. I grimaced at her harshness. "Now," she said, "show me your fist."

When I did, Madi's eyes widened in alarm. This led to a long (really long) lecture about the importance of a proper punch. Like where to put my thumbs, how to position the fist, how to strike, and so on.

She started talking about sparring, I really wasn't paying attention. I was much more focused on the person that had just entered the scene.

She was beautiful, and emanated power. It was just how I imagined the Queen of the Fairy –

_Pow!_

"_Ow_!" I yelped, pain radiating from the side of my face. I held it and glared at Madi, who suddenly looked incredibly guilty.

"Weren't you listening?" She demanded. "I thought you were –"

"My, my. Six months and already at each other's throats…" The Fairy Queen mused, gazing at Clary and Jace in their fighting stance. Her eyes abruptly shifted the Madi. "How quickly mortal love fades."

Madi's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched at her sides. "I believe that's none of your business."

"My business is that of my court. Meliorn is of my court."

"Stalking him, are we?" She demanded cockily. But was I the only one that could see the something else sparking behind her gaze? "I don't think you need to be monitoring every one of his movements. Wouldn't that get a little uncomfortable?"

"If it threatens the safety of my people, it is of my concern, mortal."

"Ooh, _mortal_. Was that supposed to be a threat? Crack shot, milady, I'm _really _scared now."

Madi and the Queen had moved closer during this conversation, almost face to face now. I stood in between their line of sight, eyes flicking back and forth between the two. Evidently, they had problems with each other. Of course, no one had bothered to tell me what it was.

No one told me anything.

"In fact, maybe you should be a little grateful – seeing how this mortal saved the asses of your court –"

"_Enough_!" The Queen snapped, breaking Madi off mid-sentence. She looked ready to kill. "I will _not_ tolerate such rudeness. I came here with news for the Nephilim." She directed her next words at Jace. "Another one of your kind has been killed. In the park. We have the body. That is all."

She began to fade into the trees. Jace pulled away from Clary, scrambling to grab his things.

"Where are you going?" Clary asked, looking hurt.

"To get Maryse – she should know about this. I'll see you later." He kissed her hurriedly on the head, and bounded through the trees.

I looked at Madi. "What the hell was that –?"

Without a word, Madi tore after Jace. Oh, goody. Alone. Again.

Clary sighed, bending down to gather her pencils and things again. I saw her wipe a hand over her eyes quickly. The poor girl, she had no idea what was going on with Jace. It was probably killing her inside. She stood back up and looked at me.

"Do you know how to get back to the Institute, or do you need help with directions?"

"If you just tell me the address I'll be fine, thanks." I said, shrugging. New York streets were easy, they were all numbers.

She opened her mouth to tell me the address, but she was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hey Simon." She said, voice falsely cheerful as she picked up the phone. A second later, her face fell again. "Oh Simon, I'm so sorry… Where are you? Okay, hold on, I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Listen, I've got to go and take care of something with Simon, he's at one of his friends' houses, and –"

"He got kicked out of his house." I said. I hadn't met Simon yet, but I knew that this was the book where his mom found out he was a vampire. Clary's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?"

"Intuition." I said, waving a hand. "I'll come with you."

_**.C.I.W.**_

Clary and I got to Eric's garage right in time to hear Kyle offer to let Simon live with him.

"Simon, you know you can always live with us!" Clary protested, going right to Simon's side. They started a whispered argument, Clary pleading and insisting that he was more than welcome with Luke, that he hardly knew Kyle, he could be a serial killer, et cetera. I sized up Kyle while that was going on. He towered over me, but at the same time looked like the friendliest guy in the world. Not to mention super attractive.

"So, dude, are you going to take my offer?" Kyle asked after letting Clary and Simon have a moment to do their thing.

"I don't know…" Simon hesitated, Clary clinging to his arm protectively.

"He'd love to." I interjected. This made Clary glare at me, but I didn't care. The book must go on.

_**.C.I.W.**_

**Gosh, everyone, I'm so sorry this took me so long! Thanks for your patience, I really appreciate it. I had exams last week and everything got really crazy. But it's summer for me now, so updates will come like lightning! Lightning, I say!**

**And now it's Madi back to do the ShoutOuts.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**BloodRaven:**** Thanks! And sorry for making you cry about Madi and Meliorn. It'll work out though!**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Haha, how did I know someone would throw a pitchfork or two? And yes, I really wanted people to see both sides because they both really are right. In fact, Meliorn even has a better argument than Madi in some cases.**

**SoccerGirl4Life30:**** So true! I agree with you completely. I don't think Madi will ever be good at anything emotional, though haha.**

**AnimeVamp1997:**** Don't cry! Please don't! And don't blame poor Mellie (lol nicknames rock), he's just doing what he thinks is best. It will all work out! I promise!**

**BookNinja15:**** Yes… but it'll be all right (as I've been saying before with these two). Ha! I just understood your quote! I'm sorry, I don't mean to! It's for the good of the plot, though! And that makes me really happy that you love it. Thanks, Fluffy!**


	7. Of the Angsty Variety

**Okay, so, if you skipped past the songs in the last chapter, I really recommend you listen to them. Especially **_**Be Calm**_**. It's a brilliant song that explains Claire's feelings towards Madi at this point. I just listened to it myself and Claire was so brilliant for picking it.**

**Also, I've found a new place to host Madi's playlist ****that actually meets my standards****. It's on a site called Spotify and the playlist is called 'Straight Up Verdantian'. So, if you have any song suggestions for Miss Verdantia and Miss Icanthya, tell me about it.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**February Air**_** ~ LIGHTS**

**(it's my super Madi and Jace song)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**7. Of the Angsty Variety**

Well, I _was_ going to go with Jace to tell Maryse about the dead Shadowhunter body, but then I kind of realized that Maryse hated me. She seemed like the messenger-shooting type. To be honest, between me and Jace, I didn't want to be the messenger she shot.

Hey, don't hate me for at least trying to delay my death here.

That was when I found Clary going to a dress shop to be fitted for her dress for Jocelyn's wedding.

"I hope this doesn't take long." Clary sighed, holding a copper colored dress out. "Everyone else should be on their way."

"Clary, it's fine." I said, walking forward. I held her shoulders in order to steer her towards the dressing rooms. "I'll fill people in when they come. Trust me, I've played traffic officer before."

She sighed and nodded, walking into the dressing room and closing the door behind her. I leaned on the wall near the dressing rooms, debating on whether or not to slip into a glamour. I glanced around the room, and found my hopes dashed when I saw a woman near the back of the store.

"So, where did you go after you left here last time?" Clary asked conversationally.

I looked out the window, watching the people walk past the shop. "Ever heard of the _Vampire Academy_ book series?"

"Barely." She answered, her voice slightly muffled for a second. "I think Isabelle has some of them in her room."

"Well, that was one place, and let me tell you. Vampires in that world? Absolute cakewalk. I think I polished off about thirty before having to call it a quits. Then I got some downtime –"

I heard her scoff, and narrowed my eyes. "Well, as much downtime as a natural talent like me can get. This world was based in some old English setting. I was doing some personal protection stuff for a wizard. The book was called _Howl's Moving Castle_. Also easy. After that I decided I should drop by for a visit."

The light tinkle of the bell on the shop door made me turn around. Inside walked a girl that was probably my age, maybe younger. She had dark skin and her hair was in corkscrew curls. As soon as her brown eyes met mine, she eyed me suspiciously. I arched an eyebrow in return, then glanced at the other two people walked into the shop behind her.

The first was Claire, who gave me the classic 'sup nod'. And the second made me smile. Waves of recognition washed through me as soon as I saw my Jewish vampire wonder-boy.

"Simon Lewis." I said, quickly walking towards him. He smiled back as I reached forward to give him a hug. That won me no favors from the girl I didn't know, might I add. "I can't believe I didn't see you as much last time I was in town. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ditch you."

"It's fine." He shrugged when I pulled back. "I heard you had some demon issues you had to get after."

"Vampires, demons, evil sorceresses." I sighed. "What can ya do?"

"Simon?" Clary called. "Simon, is that you?"

Simon shrugged helplessly to us, and walked towards Clary's dressing room.

I looked at Claire. "How'd it go?" I asked her.

She waved her hand disdainfully. "Fine. Easy. I actually need to talk to you about something…"

The girl who had walked in first was _still_ glaring at me. I was beginning to get annoyed, and looked back at her, effectively cutting off whatever Claire was going to say. The other girl didn't back down from my stare, making me decide she couldn't be _that_ bad if she had some backbone, so I held out my hand.

"Madison Verdantia," I introduced myself, "Rouge. Traveling hunter of all things unspeakable and blasphemous. Who are you?"

She shook my hand firmly. "Maia." She answered. "Werewolf."

"Oh, I knew I remembered you from somewhere." I said agreeably. "I fought in Alincante too."

"Did you?" She noted. "I didn't see you."

I actually choked on a laugh at that, and let go of her hand immediately after. "Oh, well, knowing me," I mused, "I guess it was like I wasn't there. I was kind of busy saving the Lightwoods' youngest son, then I killed a few demons, got run through by Valentine's sword. You understand how these things go."

"Wait, Max is alive?" Claire asked in surprise.

I looked back at her and shrugged. "He was so cute, I had to do something."

Maia didn't say anything after that, taking to sitting on the floor. Simon came back a few minutes later, and sat with her. She pulled out a DS and the two began to nerd it out.

I leaned back against the wall of the store, folding my arms across my chest, and looked at Claire. "What did you say you needed?"

"I need weapons." She admitted. "I don't want to be out on the action."

"Sure, sure." I agreed. "Actually, I was just thinking that too. I bet if I asked Jace nicely enough, or beat him in a spar, he'd give you a seraph."

From the sparkle of intimidation in Claire's eyes, I realized that maybe seraph blades weren't her thing. Even though I thought they were the sexiest accessories a girl could have, maybe they just weren't everyone's cup of tea.

Psh. I know, right? Ridiculous.

"Or some throwing knives?" I suggested.

"Um… I think I actually might be better with a whip." Claire said. "Like, it could be something I can take to other worlds in case this isn't the last –"

"I take my seraph blades everywhere." I frowned. Well, not technically _everywhere_, because they weren't on my person at this particular moment, but you get the idea.

"Yes, but not everyone's you. I kind of like the idea of looking…"

She faded off under my stare. I continued to look at her, slowly arching an eyebrow. "_Looking_…?" I prompted.

She shrugged coolly. "Normal?"

"I look normal!" I snapped.

"Yeah, sure." Claire agreed sarcastically. "One out of ten times, sure. The rest you look like… Well, you look like you, Hollywood."

Of course I looked like me. What did she mean by that? I look normal. _Ten_ times out of ten, I do! She was obviously off today. I wouldn't press it.

I rolled my eyes, looking at the front door of the shop when I heard the bell tinkle in someone else's arrival.

It was Jocelyn, and Luke coming in right behind her. I'd only seen the two of them a couple of times – but even then, the max collective time I'd spent talking to them was about five minutes. Claire turned around just as they came in.

"Hey, guys." Jocelyn said politely, then looked at Claire in slight confusion.

I decided to make the introduction. "Hey, Ms. Fairchild and Mr. Garroway. This is Claire Icanthya. She's from Scotland's Institute."

Claire nodded politely to them, and Jocelyn was immediately whisked away to try on her wedding dress. Everyone stood (or sat) in a companionable silence after that. Well, until Simon broke it.

"Luke," Simon asked, "have you heard of a vampire named Camille?"

Luke whistled lowly, making me turn to the conversation. "Camille Belcourt?" I asked.

Both boys gave me a look in surprise, which I shrugged off. "She's old, right? Wasn't she the head in New York for a while?"

"By the time I took over the downtown pack from the previous leader, she had put Raphael in charge." Luke replied. "I don't think anyone knew where she'd gone exactly. But she's something of a legend. An extraordinarily old vampire, like Madi said. Famously cruel and cunning. She could give the Fair Folk a run for their money."

I nodded to Claire, smirking, which made her smile slightly in return.

"Have you seen her?" Simon asked both me and Luke.

I shrugged, Luke answered. "Don't think I have, no. Why the curiosity?"

"Raphael… mentioned her." Simon said stiffly. _Oh crap_. I thought.

Luke frowned. "You've seen Raphael lately."

_Ding-ding!_

My surprise somewhat deepened when I saw Jace walk into the store. For some reason, he looked quite a bit worse than the last time I'd seen him. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he wanted to murder somebody. When he saw me, though, he nodded in greeting.

"Have you guys seen Clary?" Jace asked.

"She's changing." I answered. "What do you need?"

"Clary." He said flatly. The response made be bristle in annoyance. If he knew what was good for him (which, by this point, I'm sure he did), he would know not to talk to me like that.

Before I was about to bite his head off, Luke quickly intervened. "She's helping Jocelyn in the back. You're welcome to wait with us, though."

Clary walked into the room as if she had been summoned, making the moment feel all the more cliché. She was wearing a copper dress, and her hair was styled up with a bunch of sparkly pins. She really did look beautiful, once again a beautiful that annoyed me somewhat. Jealousy? Possibly.

She reached for her hair nervously. "I don't know," she admitted, "Karyn got her hands on me and did my hair, but I'm not sure about the sparkles –"

She dropped off when she saw Jace, both of them sharing a look that was somewhat adorable. I could admit that. But also sad, desperate. I could see that in Jace, mostly. He looked at Clary like he had lost her, which I realized he felt like he might have. But he didn't, which was definitely more than I can say when it came to Meliorn.

Yes, excuse me for still being slightly not over it.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful."

Clary frowned. "Jace, is everything all right? I thought you couldn't come because of a Conclave meeting."

"Umm… right, yeah." Jace said quickly. "I was just… looking for Madi. They wanted her there too. Do you have my jacket from yesterday?"

Clary pointed to the black leather hunting jacket on the chair next to the dressing rooms. "It's over there. I was going to bring it to you after –"

He walked towards it and picked it up. "Well, now you don't have to. I've got training this afternoon, so I'd better head out. Madi, do you want to get in on that too?"

I didn't say anything. I felt like I was in the middle of crossfire and my only place for refuge was being thrown under a moving bus. Meaning if I took any side, I would be dead.

"Training?" Clary asked. "We trained yesterday –"

"Some of us have to train every day, Clary." He said, almost with a passive-aggressive rudeness. It made my blood boil. He began to walk towards the door. "I've got to go."

As soon as he left, I saw Clary look at me like I like I was the cause of her problems and had all of the solutions all at the same time. Like she expected me to do something.

I was stock still. If I moved, I had a distinct feeling that she would take it two ways. That I had betrayed her and she would never talk to me again, or she would be relieved.

Neither risk outweighed either reward.

When I still didn't move, she began to yank out the pins in her hair.

Luke immediately came to be comforting good-guy. "Clary, what are you doing?"

"My hair." Clary snapped. "I'm not wearing it like this. It looks stupid."

Finally it clicked, and I looked at Claire. "Would you mind keeping an eye on her?" I asked.

Claire shrugged, and I began to stride towards the door. I gripped the cool metal door, seeing Clary looking at me.

"I'll make him wish he never asked me to train." I told her, before leaving the store.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Jace. Fucking. Lightwood!" I yelled sharply as soon as I rounded the next corner and saw him walking down the street.

He paused as soon as he heard me, then turned around slowly. "I knew you'd want to train." He said as I reached him.

I glared up at him, feeling my annoyance bubble over. Before thinking of anything intelligent to do, I reached up and shoved his solidly toned chest, making him stumble back a few steps. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded.

"You seem to already know the answer to that!" He snapped back. "I can't even look at her without thinking of those dreams –"

"Then why don't you talk to her about it?" I retorted. "That poor girl obviously doesn't realize that you don't deserve her. She could help if you talk to her –"

"It's more difficult than that –"

"No, it's not, Jace. You may be able to get away with it with her, but treating her like she's nothing is _not_ going to get anywhere with me."

"I'm not trying to." He said lowly. "This is just hard, okay? These problems – they're not normal."

I swear my eyebrows at that point shot up to my hairline. I laughed – I actually _laughed_ – at what he'd just said. "Are you serious?" I demanded. "Are you _actually_ serious? Did you really just say that?"

I wasn't really sure what it was, but I think I kind of snapped at that point. I mean, sleeping had _kind_ of been out of my life for the past couple of days I'd been here now. And, yes, I had been a little more than jumpy lately. And, naturally, when you're awake when even Church is asleep, you kind of begin to think of all of the horrible things that come with the prophecy of dying.

So… yes. I do think I was experiencing a bit of a mental breakdown.

"In case you haven't really noticed, I'm kind of dying. Soon." I clarified. "Like, in this world, I'm going to be killed. In your arms, I'm going to die. That's not normal, Jace. That's not normal for your average – and trust me, I used to be _average_ – mundane to know. In fact, I don't think anyone knows when they're going to die. I travel _worlds_ to get where I am. _Worlds_. Worlds that shouldn't even exist to me, but do. No one from my old life knows what I'm doing. My friends? I haven't talked to them in months, even though to them it's only been days. My parents? I'm pretty sure they're plotting to send me to some asylum because I've become such a distant, cagey freak, leaping out of my skin at a _door_ closing. Or a doctor, because I keep puking up blood because I'm so stressed from hiding my secrets from them – which, my blood thing? That's another thing to add to the list."

Jace's eyes widened.

"From where I'm standing, you're pretty normal to me, Lightwood." I said. "In fact, I can stretch to say your life is pretty good. You have a family that understands what you are and loves you anyway, a couple of best friends that have your back, you're not hideous and even look sexier after a fight, _and_ you have a super-hot plus one that is completely in love with you. That's a hell of a lot more than I can amount to."

I walked away after that, debating on whether or not to pull up a portal and go somewhere. Just for a little while to blow off steam. I could practice…

"Madi, wait."

I glared at Jace as he fell in step beside me. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't think of it that way –"

"No one does." I informed him. "Not really. I'm the sidekick. Sidekicks don't have stories."

It was true. I'm the one that arrives conveniently and helps, cracks a couple of jokes, is an overall ass, then leaves. Jesus, no wonder why Meliorn stopped caring. He didn't know anything about me. And I was blind enough to say I loved him? What was _wrong_ with me?

I suddenly had a very fierce desire to kill something.

Maybe _someone_…

A certain fellow of demonic persuasion.

Don't know yet? I'll give you a hint.

He likes to use his pet names, and is (if I do say so myself) one sharp-dressed individual.

Yes. If you guessed Belial, you'd be correct!

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Oh snap! Madi is summoning Belial for a **_**second**_** time. **_**Willingly**_**. We're hitting the big leagues now!**

**Wow, nobody commented on the last chapter. Were we really that slow? Come on, guys! D:**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** Agreed. Everything is going to be brilliant now haha.**

**BookNinja15:**** Awesome! I'm so glad you liked this chapter. Claire is going to have more amazing parts in this story.**


	8. Open Up

**Is it selfish to ask for some more comments? Maybe, but can I have some anyway? Updates go faster if you do!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Kingdom Come **_**~ The Civil Wars**

_**Guilty Filthy Soul**_** ~ AWOLNATION**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**8. Open Up**

A light summer breeze whispered past. Even though it was warm, it still sent shivers through me, making me reach for my swords' hilts which were currently hooked around my waist. Who knew what that breeze would lead to?

Well, granted, I hadn't even said the summoning… (spell, charm, incantation, whatever you want to call it) _thing_ yet, but still. It made me nervous.

It was eleven o'clock at night, making everything seem more ominous. But, of course, let's (in the words of Emril Lagasse here, my people) kick it up a notch, and say that we're in a graveyard.

Yes. Graveyards at eleven o'clock at night in a graveyard. A graveyard in a demon-infested world. A demon-infested world where one pretty-high-on-the-food-chain-demon wants me dead.

You don't have to tell me. My intelligence goes _beyond_ my seventeen years.

I took a deep breath, forcing my tensing muscles to relax. I rolled my shoulders back.

"_Bellum ostendere mihi inducta, ut mihi verax et fidelis consilii, si dignum putet…_"

Just like the last time I did the summoning, a much harsher breeze blew me off guard. I pushed my hair out of my face. I could already feel my heart beating faster in my chest. I reached down to pull out Sandalphon again –

"Do calm yourself, pet." A voice that was dark, smooth as velvet, rang out in the night. It made me freeze, made cold dread leak into my system. Gave me goose bumps in the dead of summer.

I looked up to see Belial – the demon who had given me the ability to go through portals – standing before me. Next to a headstone. Like a picture.

My grip on Sandalphon (by the way, Cassandra Clare, you _totally_ copped my swag in _City of Fallen Angels_ with him) tightened and I glared at him. I guess I was trying to get over the initial shock of it.

Belial stood before me in his usual 'like a sir' decadence. Tailored suit that fit his wiry frame, pale skin that had what seemed like a purplish tint, pale hair, scary as hell black eyes.

I apologize if describing him gets redundant, but I always feel a need to. He just never looks like he fits in anywhere.

His eyes flashed towards my sword, making me let go of it instantly. "You seem more anxious when you actually expect me." He admitted.

_Because it means that I need you, which is scarier than you just popping up out of nowhere._ I thought. I tried to play it cool, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, you're kind of a scary looking guy. And that's just in the dark." I retorted. "What's going on with my little situation?"

Little Situation = Me Dying (just in case you were wondering)

"I have watched the demon intent on killing you from afar." He said seriously. "Her plans –"

"_Afar_?" I snapped. "As in, _far_ afar? You said you were going to help me –"

"Not at the risk of my life, pet." Belial snapped. "Once again, you overestimate your worth. I have brought you help. Your little apprentice proved –"

White hot rage flew through me in that instant, making me surge forward. I had Sandalphon out and glowing (on his own accord too), Belial backed up against a large headstone, and pressing the blade against his neck only a millisecond later. His eyes glimmered in annoyance.

"_You_ sent her?" I practically shrieked. "_You_? No! Send her back! I want you to send her back _immediately_. She can't stay here, Belial, I won't make her go through what I did. Please, she's not strong enough."

The look in his eyes stopped me from going on.

He _knew_.

He knew she wasn't strong enough. He said it in his silence. It felt almost savage at this point.

In a flurry of movement, Sandalphon was back in its scabbard on my hip, and I was roughly spun around. My back hit the headstone hard, and my eyes widened as Belial's met mine.

"Growing jealous, child? Granted your little counterpart's powers came from you, she is also mine. Even if she is weaker, maybe she would be more agreeable to me. Or, if anything, fodder for your enemy."

"I'm changing the deal." I snapped. His grip on me tightened. "I want whatever protection you have for me to go to Claire, got it? As in _she doesn't get hurt in this world_. Not a scratch. And, after this world, she's sealed from all others, so you can't use her after I die. Pick someone else."

"You make it sound like this gift can be given so freely." Belial hissed. "If you die, and I can't have your successor, I have nothing to profit from."

"Nothing?" My heart hammered in my chest, and I gritted my teeth together. "How much is a soul worth?"

His eyes widened then, a sick grin on his face. "_Now_ you're playing a dangerous game, my child."

"I've got nothing to lose here."

He seemed to weigh his odds then. I gripped his wrists, digging my nails into his skin. "Your soul to spare one of another?" He asked, actually sounding serious.

"I'm dying anyway." I retorted.

He chuckled, a haunting sound. It rocked me to the pit of my stomach. "Madison Verdantia's soul – mine for eternity. It does have a lovely ring to it."

"So do we have a deal or not?" I demanded –

"Umm… I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important." Another completely different voice called.

Oh no. Oh God no.

After seeing my eyes widen, Belial pulled back immediately. Without his support, I lurched forward, quickly regaining my balance. My head was spinning. I turned around to see the last person I wanted to at the time.

Claire picked her way past the headstones towards me.

Towards Belial.

More than anything I wanted to scream at her, tell her to run. This was definitely _not_ the safest place to be in the world at the moment. Right above being stuck in a pit filled with every venomous creature in the universe.

"Claire –" I choked out, glancing at Belial.

His expression was serene, congenial. "Oh, so this is her? Forgive me, I haven't seen her until now."

Claire paused at that, looking at Belial warily. "I was just walking back to the Institute. I see you've made a new, creepy friend… Who is he?"

_Get out._ I thought to her. _Get out, get out, get _out_!_

"Her benefactor, as it were." Belial said smoothly. "As Madison is yours. I am the one who has given her – and subsequently _your_ – abilities."

Her expression turned skeptical. "Benefactor? Yeah, he's creepy. And vaguely pedophilic."

"Claire." I finally found my voice. "Go to the Institute. As you can see, Brooklyn gets kind of dicey at night. I'll meet you there."

"I don't think so." She stated, and I glanced back to see Belial's eyes narrow. She noticed it too, and her courage seemed to falter. "What is this guy talking about?"

"I mean it, Claire." I growled. "Go back to the Institute. _Now_."

"Why?" She snapped. "Just so you can tell me absolutely nothing again? I think I'll stay and watch to get my answers, thanks."

"Isn't she the stubborn little thing?" Belial mused. "I suppose you've gotten what's due, my child. Having a subordinate that won't do anything you ask them to is maddening, isn't it?"

I turned on him then. "Shut the fuck up, Belial." I snarled.

"Subordinate?" Claire demanded. "I am _not_ her subordinate! Madi and I are equals, thank you very much. Maybe I'm not as prone to killing things, but her equal. We're partners."

I curled my hands into fists. Though Claire's sarcasm was usually funny, now really (_really_) wasn't the time. Obviously seeing my annoyance, Belial chuckled. "I suppose I shall leave you, then. We've nothing more to discuss anyhow."

He disappeared right in front of our eyes. The world around me seemed a few degrees warmer, but it dropped again once I saw Claire's face.

"There's a lot of things you don't know." I said slowly.

"Obviously." She retorted.

I hooked my thumbs through the belt loops of my shorts and glared at the ground. "We're going back to the Institute."

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Stop ignoring me!" Claire yelled as the doors to the Institute swung open and we walked through.

I had been planning on telling on telling her as soon as we hit the Institute, but she'd been asking the same question for the billionth time now as soon as we stepped out of the graveyard. My annoyance was beginning to win out more than anything. And that made me less inclined to tell her.

She should've realized when I stopped talking to her altogether that maybe – _just maybe_ – the streets weren't an exactly safe place to talk about demons. Especially when they walked around so freely. Was this what a parent felt like? Was this what Belial felt like?

Then again, she had a right to be mad. I'd been keeping her in the dark.

Just like Belial was doing to me.

Damn.

But I was still mad.

I jammed the button hard on the elevator.

"You should've come back here." I snapped at her as the gate opened. I walked in first. "Here's an important tip to remember. When I say you should go away, that means something isn't safe for you to be around. And when something isn't safe to be around – especially when I say it – that means it isn't fucking _safe_!"

"Well, _excuse me _for not being a good little subordinate!" Claire countered. She followed me inside, and the gate closed behind us. "Now tell me what's up!"

I raked a hand through my hair as we got to the second floor. I strutted off the elevator, Claire easily following suit. "Don't ignore me!"

I whipped on her then, folding my arms across my chest. She stopped in front of me. I glared at her for a few seconds before finally caving. "That dude you saw back there was Belial. He's a demon. I got my ability to travel through portals from him, and you got them from me."

Claire opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, then closed it. She looked away from me then, casting her eyes towards the ground. "A demon?" She finally asked, seeming to choose her words carefully. "Does that mean you and I are demonic? Does that mean we're the freaks that these Shadowhunters _kill_?"

"No!" I snapped. When she glared at me, I squeezed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger. _Calm down, calm down._ "No. We're not demonic. We just have powers."

"Magnus has powers, he's demonic." Claire stated. When her foot started moving, I glanced down at it. She was tapping it methodically, quickly, seeming nervous. "We're like him."

"Have you ever seen yourself with cat eyes?" I demanded. Her eyes snapped up to mine in that instant, then glanced around. Probably looking for a mirror at this point. I frowned. "Damn, Claire, calm down. We're still the same as we were before. Listen, you don't even have to worry about Belial. He's not after you –"

"Do you work for him?" She interrupted. "Do you do his dirty work? Did you make a deal with him to get your powers?"

"No." I said with certainty. _At least, not yet._ "He gave them to me on accident, just like I somehow gave them to you."

Claire nodded. The move seemed to be more to reassure herself, so I let her have it. Hell, if someone sprung this on me all at once, I'd be freaking out myself, then running out to go kill Belial.

I took a small step towards her, trying to be comforting. "He can't come after you."

Because I made sure he wouldn't.

It felt like the deal I made with Belial only an hour or so before was only being realized then. I slowly reached into my back pocket to pull out a cigarette. There was no way I could keep the both of us calm without some sort of sedative.

"He's one scary motherfucker, though, right?" I asked jokingly, fumbling to put a cigarette in my mouth. I stuffed the pack back into my pocket, then reached for my lighter.

"_Meow_." A deep call made both of us look down the hallway. A familiar puff of dark gray fur strutted down the hallway, making me smile.

"Ah, Church." I greeted him before turning back to my task. My hands were shaking as I pulled out the bright orange Bic lighter (stolen from a convenience store, mind you), and I bit a little harder on the cigarette than necessary when I tried to steady myself.

"What are you doing?" Claire suddenly demanded. She reached forward and swiped the lighter out of my hands. I started, my eyes widening when I met hers. Annoyance was the first emotion that hit.

At this point, Church had sat down between us, looking up expectantly.

I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth. "Smoking. As in to inhale and exhale the smoke of tobacco. Or, well at this point, trying to. What are _you_ doing?"

"Trying to breathe." She replied. "You know that those things are cancer in a stick, right?"

Church's head had been moving back and forth at this point, as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Um, yeah." I said, my gaze intent on the orange lighter. Claire noticed the direction of my look, and held it tighter in her hands. "Good to know. Can I have my lighter, please?"

"You don't care that these things are going to kill you?"

_No, a demon is already taking care of that._

I glared at her. Her gaze simply hardened.

I groaned at her persistence, and chucked my now broken cigarette into the garbage can near the elevator. "Fine. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Claire replied sarcastically.

"_Meow_."

"Shut up, Church." I snapped, glaring down at the smug looking cat. "Why don't you actually do something useful and take us to the weapons room?"

_**.M.I.W.**_

Church stopped in front of a closed door, leaving me to push it open. "Okay," I told Claire, "before you freak out and think this is stealing, it's not. I've raided Shadowhunter gear for a while now, and it's no big deal. They get more every week."

"I wasn't going to freak out." Claire said warily, stepping past me to go into the room.

I shrugged, Church and I following her inside. I walked past her and waved at the myriad of weapons on the walls and shelves, gear placed on lower shelves. "Choose your weapon and your gear. Keep your weapon on you, but leave the gear in your room. Izzy got you a room, didn't she?"

"Yeah, it's next to yours." Claire answered absently, walking through the shelves.

I let her look, leaning against the wall closest to the door. Church sat next to me, almost touching my leg. He folded his tail neatly over his paws and looked up at me with his large, yellow eyes. Expecting something.

I smirked, and sunk down to sitting on the floor beside him, my swords dropping to the floor at my sides. Church didn't seem phased in the least, and leaned forward so I could stroke his silky pelt.

A few minutes passed like that, Church just watching me as I pet him, a few rustling noises in the background. It was actually kind of peaceful.

But, of course, it had to end. And it did with Claire walking towards us, holding something up that glinted silver in the light.

"Do you think they'll let me have this?" She asked. I turned to see her hold up a long, thin, silver whip in one hand. In her other, some black fabric folded over her arm.

I arched an eyebrow at the whip. "And you say I'm Hollywood?" I returned, smirking. "That whip says anything but casual."

"I could wear it around my wrist like Isabelle, as a bracelet." She offered. "Bracelets are casual. And pretty."

_Swords are pretty._ I thought, absently reaching with my other hand to touch Sandalphon's hilt. _And sexy._

I didn't feel like arguing though, so I shook my head and laughed a little. "Fine. Fine. You're right. Keep it with you at all times, though."

She smiled and nodded.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Did anyone else notice that Cassandra Clare used Sandalphon's name as one of Alec's blades in the fourth book? I did. It kind of made me suspicious too.**

'**Kay, so this chapter was equally angst-a-licious. Madi is acting strangely mysterious, don't you think?**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**Nyx's Pinky Girl:**** So, so true. I just had to deal with some issues about that the other day, so I know exactly where you're coming from. But I feel like (also like you said) it's needed for the plot. **

**BookNinja15:**** Agreed! Madi needs to give Jace a stern dealing-with. Unfortunately, she is in the midst of some of her own problems to be able to deal with him as much as she would like.**

**KayleighxSmiles:**** Wow, thank you so much! So glad you enjoyed the stories! The rest of the plot is going to be filled to the **_**brim**_** with surprises, and that's unfortunately all I can say!**


	9. The Backup Singer

**Time for some Claire! Things are getting heavy around here… I wonder how we'll make it? What with Madi making a deal with a demon for me and all. And all the angst. **

**Does anyone watch **_**Supernatural**_**? Because I'm having a ton of Destiel feelings. I even made a playlist about them. I don't know what's come over me.**

**Also, sorry about the wait. Technical difficulties. Very troublesome.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Roll Away Your Stone**_** ~ Mumford and Sons**

_**Spotlight**_** ~ Mutemath**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**9. The Backup Singer**

On a quest to find Jace, Madi and I trekked over to Alphabet City to Simon's apartment. Conveniently, Simon was also on his way in, a bag of bagels in his arms. I snatched one out of the bag as we went up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm back… anyone home?" Simon called, hanging his coat up in the entryway. "I brought bagels, and guests…" He trailed off as we heard from the living room the familiar sounds of Halo. Jace and Kyle, like proper chums, were sitting on the couch and shooting at virtual people together.

"That guy's totally looking the other way, a spinning wheel kick would put him out of commission." Jace observed, staring intently at the screen.

"You can't kick people in Halo." I informed him. "You only shoot them."

"Well, that's stupid," Jace huffed, then glanced over at Simon. "Back from your breakfast meeting, I see. I bet you thought you were pretty clever, sneaking off like that."

"Medium clever," Simon admitted. "Like a cross between _Oceans 11_ George Clooney and the _Mythbusters_ guys, only better looking."

"I'm so glad I have no idea what you blather on about," Jace said, while Madi rolled her eyes at Simon's remark. "It fills me with such a sense of well-being."

Kyle paused the game and got off the couch, loping over to the counter. "I'll take a bagel," he said, then looked over at Madi and me. "Claire, right? I met you at the garage, I think. And… you are?"

"Madi Verdantia," Madi said. Kyle nodded and took a bite of bagel.

"Is anyone going to continue this game with me?" Jace yelled from the couch. I tossed the remains of my bagel into the trash can and flopped down in Kyle's empty spot.

"I will," I said, grabbing up the controller and pushing 'play'.

"Jace, you should really eat something." Simon said, sounding concerned. Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Look who's talking… dammit, you just shot me in the back. I think that says something about your character."

"I like winning," I grinned. "And I actually lose at this game every time, so this is refreshing." I mashed a couple more buttons and waited for Jace's character to be reborn. Sometimes, I actually liked this world. Even if this power was a curse more than a gift, I think dimension hopping had its fun moments.

"I'm not kidding, Jace. You fell asleep last night while guarding me… How long has it been since you last slept?"

"Like, through the night?" He pondered for a moment, shooting at my character as it was running behind a wall. "Two, maybe three weeks."

"Why? I mean, what's going on?"

Jace smiled a ghost of a smile, which grew as he actually shot my character for once. "I could be bounded in a nutshell and count myself a king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad dreams."

"Hamlet," I said. "Nice one. Shakespeare is my homie."

"So that's it, then? You can't sleep because you're having nightmares?"

"Vampire," Jace said grimly. "You have no idea."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the sound of Madi drumming her fingers on the counter impatiently. Finally, she spoke.

"Alright, we need to get down to business."

"What's going on?" Kyle asked. I listened as Jace and I continued the game. I switched into mission mode, quietly explaining what it was to Jace so as to still be able to hear the conversation on the other side of the room. Simon began to explain how he went to meet Luke, and how Camille wanted him to join her. He pointedly left out any mention of the Mark of Cain, I noticed.

"Luke Garroway, head of the New York City pack. I've heard of him." Kyle said.

"His real name isn't Garroway," Jace pointed out, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "He used to be a Shadowhunter."

"I heard that too," Kyle said. "You know some pretty important people, Simon."

"Yes he does, and important people are trouble." Madi pointed out. "Like a certain Camille."

"Camille's not the one trying to kill him, we know that." Jace said. "She knows better than that."

"Right," Kyle agreed. "She wouldn't kill someone she wanted to use."

"When did you two become such good buddies?" Simon asked, looking from Kyle to Jace with a confused expression. "Yesterday you were all "I'm the most elite warrior", "No I'm the most elite warrior", and today you're playing Halo and giving each other props for good ideas."

"It's because we realized that you annoy us both." Jace said, getting up as I paused the game. He walked over to the counter, and I trailed behind him. I went over to stand by Madi, who was staring at a bagel. It seemed like she was contemplating whether to eat it or to kill it.

"The problem with you two watching him all the time is that no one will attack when he has guards. We'll never know who they are if they don't attack." Madi said, opting to throw the bagel up and down as she thought. "So we need to lure them out, get them to attack again. If we can capture them, we'll find out who they are."

"As I recall, I had this idea yesterday. Simon didn't like it much," Jace argued.

"I was tired, and I've been thinking." Simon protested. "I think Madi's right. That's the best way to do it."

"I'm in," Jace said, though Kyle looked a bit dubious. "Are you just going to wander around and wait for them to attack again?"

"No, why not do at somewhere they know I'll be?" He pointed at a poster on the wall. The words MILLENIUM LINT, OCTOBER 16, ALTO BAR, BROOKLYN were printed on it. The band's gig. "I mean, why not?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea there, vampire." Said Jace, looking at Simon in his version of slight admiration.

"You want them to attack you on stage?" Kyle asked, still unconvinced.

"They'd wait until after," said Madi. "Though it would make the show more exciting."

Madi, Jace, and Simon went off arguing for their case against Kyle, who was reluctant. I let it go on for about a minute and a half before butting in.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe I could be a back-up singer or something during the gig for extra protection. Just in case. That would be helpful, right?"

There was silence for moment as all eyes turned to me.

"I mean, I can sing." I added.

"Umm…" Simon started, then Madi cut him off.

"That is actually a good idea."

_**C.I.W.**_

The Alto Bar was grungy, though I could see underneath the grime that someone had put in an effort to make the place look cool. It was also jam packed with hipsters. Apparently, hipsters were the same in all dimensions. I could spot about twenty pairs of oversized black or tortoise-shell glasses within thirty feet of the stage. On the upside, the club was pretty full. On the downside, I really didn't think they were there for Millennium Lint. Kyle, Simon and I had spent the afternoon learning and modifying the songs. On a good day, they were awful. And there was the issue of the band name, which was just embarrassing.

I plucked at the dress Isabelle had lent me idly, which she had insisted made me look like I "might actually have a chest". To tell the truth, I wasn't buying it. What I was really worried about was the hemline, which was shorter than I would have liked. I'd insisted on wearing spandex shorts under it as a precaution. It may come as a shocker, since I'm so gosh darn attractive, but I don't really do "sexy". I'm more the type to let guys imagine from what they can see. From what Eric and the rest of the boys of the band had been saying to me all night, they definitely were doing some imagining.

"So _Bang You Like a Drum_, it isn't just a song, it's a statement. And that statement applies to you, babe." Eric finished a long pick-up attempt geared towards me as I tuned back in to what they were saying. I really wondered how they ever get girlfriends (which they apparently had).

"Mm-hmm," I said, then looked up at the boys. "Your girlfriends are here, right?"

They were all suddenly absorbed in their sound-check. I went back to the small area where Simon, Jace, Madi, and Kyle were waiting.

"As long as we're all wearing our own pants," I heard Simon say right as I entered.

"I see I have come in at a fascinating time in the conversation." I looked over at Kyle and Jace, my head cocked to one side. They were both wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. "Hey, you guys match."

"See?" Simon said, gesturing to the two. "Exactly what I said. Best friend stuff."

"Anyway, we're about to start. So let's get out there."

"Break a leg up there," Jace said. "And I'll be down here, hopefully breaking someone else's."

"Ah, the American dream." Madi piped up, then looked at me. "Be careful." She added, nodding her head towards me. She really had the badass nod down pat. If it was an art, she'd be Picasso.

"It's just an expression, Madi," I said, then followed Simon and Kyle out onto the stage.

_**C.I.W.**_

Simon stumbled off the stage as _Bang You Like a Drum_ started, looking like he was about to keel over and die. My eyes narrowed. I sang my part of the song, then quietly slipped off after him as Kyle took over the vocals. I caught a questioning look from Madi in the audience, then rounded the corner into the backstage area. A camera flash momentarily blinded me.

When the spots on my vision cleared, Simon was going for Maureen's neck.

"Simon!" I shouted, the whip uncoiling in my hands in my seconds. I was glad it worked, I'd been practicing in my room at the Institute. Maryse probably wasn't going to be happy about the broken vases.

I flicked the whip out, it first hit the wall above Simon's head, then landed a stinging blow on his back. I caught a flash of silver before the whip came flying back without warning, hitting me in the face. I stared at it, wondering how that would happen, then realized.

The Mark of Cain.

This was not going to be a fair fight. But then again, did I really need to fight him? Really I just needed to distract him, long enough that he didn't hurt Maureen.

I pulled him around to face me, carefully being as unthreatening as possible. Behind his back, I gestured for Maureen to run.

"Simon, what do you think you're doing –" I stopped short as Simon's eyes fixed on a spot on my face. His fangs were fully extended over his bottom lips. He made no move to turn back to Maureen, as I'd expected he would, but instead was advancing toward me. Slowly, I raised a hand to my face.

It came away red.

Shit. The whip hit me in the nose. It made my nose bleed. I was with a hungry vampire. I really have fantastic luck. Just fantastic.

"Okay, Simon…" I said slowly, as if talking to a misbehaving child. I slowly moved back as I talked. "You do not drink from humans. You're better than that…"

He made his move, launching himself across the small gap between us. Twisting, below him and around, I grabbed onto his back. The Mark threw me up and back, and I hit the wall hard. I crumpled to the floor. I pushed my hair out of my face and looked up at Simon. His fangs had retracted, and he looked absolutely horrified.

It wasn't the least painful way to take care of things, but it worked. The Mark of Cain really packed a punch. Kyle walked in as I was dragging myself off the floor. His eyes flicked from me to Simon and back again.

"What the hell did you do, Simon?" He demanded, rounding on Simon.

"I didn't mean to…" Simon said, staring wide-eyed at the floor.

"It's okay, I'm fine, nothing happened." I protested, wiping the blood from nose.

"Like hell nothing happened!" Kyle barked. "You lost control, didn't you? There was a terrified little girl with pinpricks on her neck running out there. You almost fed on an innocent person, Simon, that it is not nothing. What would you have done if Claire hadn't shown up?"

"I didn't mean to," Simon repeated numbly. His eyes didn't move from the floor. Kyle moved to shove him, trying to get more of a reaction, but before he could he was picked up and thrown across the room as I was. He landed in a wolf-like crouch, springing back up effortlessly. He looked murderous for a moment, then his face calmed and he dusted off his knees, and looked down at me.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded. Shaking his head, he exited the room.

"I didn't mean to." Simon said one more time, though his head lifted and his eyes met mine.

"I know." I replied. "Just get out of here, Simon."

He quickly walked away at that.

_**.C.I.W.**_


	10. Scared

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Come into My Head**_** ~ Kimbra**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**10. Scared**

I stepped out of one of the backdoors from the bar, my ears taking about as much as they could take of Eric's ridiculous lyrics. I remembered them from my first adventure to the _Mortal Instruments_. Apparently whoever came up with the quote that claims 'quantity produces quality' is a liar, or they've never met Eric. I'm personally going for the latter on that one.

It was raining outside, one lamp attached to the bar lit up the small car turnaround that was storing the employees' cars and Millennium Lint's van. Besides the pattering rain, there was a dead silence outside to greet me after the door clicked shut, which was somewhat welcome.

I pulled up the hood of my yellow North Face hoodie ('borrowed' from Isabelle) over my head as I stepped further out into the turnaround. When I dropped my hands, they brushed lightly against the hilts of my twin swords. They were put in a glamour so mundanes couldn't see them.

Just about at peace with the silence, a door slammed open behind me. I whipped around, automatically reaching for Sandalphon, my eyes narrowing.

Simon stumbled out from the backstage area, looking almost sick. But it was more than that. His flailing movements as he seemed to force himself to gain balance were chaotic, manic. His hair flew when his head jerked up to meet my eyes, exposing his Mark of Cain, as well as his eyes. They looked… electric, dynamic.

Simon suddenly looked more alive than I'd ever seen him. And that made me nervous.

"Madi!" He gasped.

"Yes, that's me." I said, my brows furrowing. "What's going on? Is there an attack –?"

He wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes were everywhere, taking in everything, as if he'd never seen the outside world before. The rain was making quick work of soaking him through, but he didn't seem to care. He just stared at everything in a perpetual state of wonder. Was he on acid or something? I _so_ didn't know how to deal with druggies! That made me freak out a bit more.

"Simon?" I asked. He wasn't paying attention to me anymore. I decided to walk forward, reaching out to grab his shoulders. "Simon!"

Simon's eyes focused on me once more. "_What_?" He demanded in a very un-Simon-like voice.

I narrowed my eyes –

"Is everything all right?"

Both Simon and I jumped (him more so than me), and I turned to look at a woman.

She was tall, dressed in a long black trench coat, and holding a yellow umbrella open over her head. Something about her struck a familiar chord in me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Her jaw was set in a way I knew, the angles of her face, crimson lips also catching my attention. She had a savvy, amused smile on her face. Her hair was long and black.

I glanced at Simon to see him nod dumbly, while I decided to answer. "Yeah, we're good."

"Are you sure? He looks like he may have banged his head." She said, indicating the Mark on Simon's forehead. The way she did it, though, her concern… it was almost motherly. "That's a nasty bruise. Are you sure I can't call anyone for you?"

I stepped in front of Simon before she could make another move closer to him. "It's a tattoo." I told her stiffly. "We're good."

Her eyes flashed to me then, making me square my shoulders. The way she looked at me was unnerving, my stomach doing a nervous flip at her three-feet-away proximity. Like she was sizing me up. I curled my hands into fists, not understanding why I was suddenly so cagey.

"Okay, if you say so." The woman said, looking back at Simon, breaking the contact we shared. I let out a slow breath of relief, but watched her warily as she reached into her pocket to pull out a card. She held it out to Simon.

He seemed to shell-shocked to grab it, so I took it for him, glancing over the name. _Satrina Kendall, Band Promoter_. I narrowed my eyes, and shoved the card into Simon's hands.

"That's me." Satrina Kendall smiled. "I liked what you guys did in there. If you're interested in making it a little more big-time, give me a call."

With that, she began to walk away.

As soon as she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, I literally snapped to attention. I felt like the whole universe suddenly crashed around me, and not in a healthy way. One that made me want to jump up and race after her like a cartoon character, pinwheeling legs and all.

"Do you know her?" Simon asked.

"No." I replied, still watching the direction where she'd left. "Why?"

"You guys looked related. Like she could be your mom or aunt or something –"

It all clicked then. The face, the lips, the smirk, the freaking _way_ she looked at me. I smirked like that, I _looked_ at people like that.

That was when I leapt up and tore after the woman, probably resembling the Roadrunner. Or Wile E. Coyote, in this case.

Semantics.

The point is, I ran after the bitch.

I ran down the turn the woman had taken, coming out to be on a busy sidewalk. I was immediately rewarded with someone running into me, and them yelling, "Watch it, kid!"

"Watch yourself, asshole!" I retorted, trying to push through the rest of the crowd, scanning every face for the woman's. Trying to find the yellow umbrella.

It wasn't in sight.

I kept getting pushed back by mundane pedestrians, being shouted at by annoyed New Yorkers trying to get out from the rain, until finally I was shoved back into the alley that I'd ran out of. The yellow umbrella was gone.

Anger welled up within me then, so much to the point that I wanted to punch something – scream. I didn't understand. This world was torturing me, it had to be.

I stomped my foot (that's right, like a stupid kid), only for it to land in a puddle and splash all over the legs of my jeans, the water soaking through the fabric.

That really only made everything worse.

With more force than I'm sure was necessary, I threw myself into a glamour and ran back to Simon. I swore I was going to grill that kid until the cows came home. And in Brooklyn, I'm quite positive that would take a while.

"I can't believe you, Simon." Someone was saying as I rounded the next corner to get back to the bar's car turn-around. "What were you thinking? How could you lie to us like that?"

Well, it seemed like someone had beaten me to the punch when it came to the grilling of a certain Jewish vampire.

"I didn't lie!" Simon protested. "We never said we were exclusive! Neither did we! And I know you were dating other people –"

Simon was busy gesturing to Isabelle, who had her arms folded across her chest, while looking at Maia, who had her hands on her hips and looked livid. Well, Isabelle did too. Great. I was interrupting a love triangle.

"Not people you _know_." Isabelle practically growled. "Not your _friends_. What if I was dating Eric?"

"Stunned, frankly." Simon replied. "Eric isn't really your type."

I put my hand over my face, pulling an affective face-palm. Way to go, smooth-talker Lewis.

"That's not the point, Simon." Maia said icily.

"I'm really sorry." Simon seemed sincere – sincerely afraid. He took a nervous step back, which I took as my cue to take a step forward. "I should have told you guys. It's just – I really like you both, and I didn't want to hurt either of your feelings."

Fuck.

All right, time for the Rogue to intervene. I was already walking towards them, hooking my thumbs in the pockets of my jeans.

"Wow," Simon sounded surprised, "I am a _huge_ asshole."

"True say, good sir, true say." I answered, standing beside the vampire. Isabelle looked at me, seeming surprised, while Maia just glared. I was beginning to learn this was going to be a typical thing with us.

"Probably the first true thing he's said since I got here." Maia sniffed disdainfully.

"Amen," Isabelle agreed, "but I say it's too little, too late –"

"Right, so it's unanimous." I interrupted. "Now, maybe we could tone down the feelings of female rage? It's agreed we're all some kickass feminist women, but –"

The bar door that I had walked out of opened, and Kyle was walking out with Clair hard on his heels. I nodded to both of them politely just as Isabelle started talking again.

"But he won't expect us to talk to him any time soon." Isabelle answered. "Who's side are you on, Madi?"

"Well, yours, of course." I answered, slightly perplexed. Simon looked at me in horror. I shrugged at him. "I mean, in matters of the heart, I can't betray my gender. But –"

"But nothing. It's decided." Isabelle stated simply. "You and I are going to go back to the Institute so we can have a talk with Clary – a very, very serious talk about her choice of friends."

"Should I get ice cream?" I asked meekly.

Hey, don't judge me when it comes to Isabelle. She is scarier and more woman than I will ever be, and I am not ashamed to admit it. Her aura of 'queen bee' automatically makes me loyal wingman (or wing_woman_) to her every whim. Any girl who can be a badass as well a pro at female life automatically has my respect.

"Kyle, Claire," Simon croaked, "Maureen, is she –"

But then Maia turned around. She turned quite a few shades paler, while Kyle's face was one of complete fear. I reached for my swords.

"Whoa," Isabelle said, "do you two know each other?"

"_Jordan_." Maia's breath of a whisper sang through the air, before she spun around fully and launched herself at him.

"Hold up!" I yelled as I flew forward as well, reaching out to grapple Maia's shoulders just as she was inches away from swiping Jordan's face with her claws. I tackled her down to the ground, hearing an unholy snarl break through her teeth which were looking more and more wolf-like before my eyes.

"Let _go_!" Maia roared, flipping over and pushing me off of her.

I flew and then stumbled back a few feet before regaining my bearings, just enough time for me to charge in front of a stunned Jordan. "Stop it!" I commanded, reaching for my swords as she came closer. "You're not thinking clearly!"

Maia's hand rose, now a giant paw with huge claws glinting underneath a streetlamp's orange glow.

She was going to kill me, which meant I would have to kill her if I didn't want to die.

Memories of Forks, Washington inexplicably flew through my head like a movie. I had gone into the book _Eclipse_ (not one of my most exciting adventures, mind you), and killed a certain young vampire. Bree Tanner. Her horrified face, the blood pouring out of her neck where I had severed her neck…

I couldn't kill another innocent person.

This was how I was going to die.

"_Madi_!"

The demon was right.

_Fwick!_

Maia let out a sharp yelp of anger and pain, and my eyes widened when I saw a thin silvery chain wrapped around Maia's paw.

Then, with that same whip, the werewolf was jerked away and landing into Isabelle's ready arms. She held Maia back with her strength, glaring at Simon and Kyle. Maia let out another animalistic snarl, before it turned into sobbing.

I dropped like a stone, sitting dumbly on the ground, watching Maia as she cried, numb to everything. Claire dropped to my side, shaking my shoulder, trying to tell me something. I couldn't hear it above the rushing of blood in my ears, my heart pounding frantically in my chest.

To be perfectly honest, it's difficult for me to be as scared as I was then. Sure, I get scared. I'm scared of spiders, scared that when I pull out my swords I'll clip my wrists on accident, scared of Belial, scared for my future. But like a type of "I'm so flipped that I can't go on" scared? Trust me, it does not happen that much.

I could have died tonight. That prophecy could have come true. But, then again, Jace wasn't here. Jace had to be here in order for me to apparently 'die in his arms'. Or I could have died slowly…

"Get _out_ of here!" Isabelle's voice suddenly rang out. "And take him with you. I don't know what he did to her, but it must have been pretty bad."

Simon had pulled Kyle away with him, and the two disappeared through the door of the bar.

_**.M.I.W.**_


	11. Alright?

**Shout-outs from Claire:**

**I love you all immensely for putting up with me and my absences. And I swear on my soul (which I admittedly already sold to the theater), that I will be prompt from now on. School starting, you know how it is. I think. Also, we got a new choir director this year and he decided to baptize us through fire in one week of ten hours a day rehearsing. Things are back into a routine now, though. So everything is good. **

**Thank you again. **

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**It's Time**_** ~ Imagine Dragons**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**11. Alright?**

"I just can't believe Simon," Isabelle said for about the tenth time that day. She, Madi, and I were lounging on a couch at the Institute, blalala line. Isabelle had been bitching about Simon on and off for the past few hours. "We weren't exclusive to _me _but we should have been to _him._ That's how these things work. And living with the guy who bit Maia? _Seriously, _he needs to get his act together."

I let my head fall onto my hands as Isabelle ranted on an on, staring pointedly at Madi until her eyes met mine. I let out an almost inaudible sigh, and Madi slowly nodded her head in an "I feel ya, bro" manner.

"Oh – hold on." Isabelle said, suddenly stopping her tirade. "Clary just texted me. 2-3-2 RIVERSIDE DRIVE. YOU NEED TO MEET ME THERE RIGHT AWAY." Isabelle read. "IT'S IMPORTANT."

She looked around at me and Madi, and both of us had perked up as she read aloud the text.

"I think I just found something to take out my anger on."

_**.C.I.W.**_

232 Riverside Drive (or the Church of Talto, if memory serves) was one of the ugliest buildings I'd ever seen. It was grey, square, and a slight point at the top. It was a sad excuse for a church.

Then again, a demon worshipping cult probably wouldn't have the same adornments as, say, the Vatican.

Madi tugged on the metal door handle, which opened easily with a slight hissing noise. Inside, we heard the sounds of a screaming… something. I really couldn't describe as any animal I'd ever heard before. Isabelle grinned, uncoiling the whip from her wrist and charging right on in. Madi wasn't far behind, unsheathing her seraph blades. I followed as I uncoiled my own whip.

The first thing I saw was a demon's ass. Then I saw Clary behind that demon's ass, frantically drawing something with her stele on a dagger in her hands.

"Copy-cat." Isabelle said, looking at the whip in my hands.

I shrugged. "Isn't copying the most sincere form of flattery?" I tried, and Isabelle smiled. Taking that as approval, I joined her in raising my whip and flicking it around the left neck of the demon, while Isabelle took the right.

The demon screamed more as our whips cut into its flesh, but that ceased immediately as we pulled tighter and the heads slid off with a _thunk_.

Leaping over to Clary, Madi started facing off with the middle head. Clary, after the surprise of our grand entrance, rejoined us as she finished drawing the runes on the dagger. With a small grunt, she hurled the knife at the last head. Hitting square in the skull. The demon sunk to the floor, dead.

"Damn girl," said Isabelle, surveying the scene before her. "What have you got yourself into now?"

_**.C.I.W.**_

"Okay," Isabelle said, shutting the first aid kit with a _click_. "You're pretty well _iratz_'ed up, but it'll take a little while for some of the bruises to fade. And these," she said, gesturing to where demon blood had spattered Clary, "probably won't go away until tomorrow. They'll heal better if you rest, though."

"That's fine. Thanks, Isabelle." Said Clary. Clary, Isabelle and I were sitting in one of the spare bedrooms at the Institute. Madi had run off somewhere that had more plot development while I chose to stay back. "Oh, and thank you all for coming and, you know, saving my life from whatever that was –"

"A Hydra demon, I told you. They have a lot of heads, but they're pretty dumb. And I liked what you did with that _athame_. Good thinking under pressure. That's just as a part of being a Shadowhunter as learning to punch holes in things." Isabelle flopped down on the bed next to Clary, sighing. "I should probably look up what I can find about the Church of Talto before the Conclave gets back. Maybe it'll help us figure out what's going on. The hospital, the babies – I don't like it."

"I think they were trying to make another baby like – like my brother," Clary said. "I think they experimented on some poor mundane woman. But she couldn't take it when the baby was born, and she lost her mind. It's just – who would do something like that? Someone like Valentine? One of his followers that never got caught, trying to carry on what he was doing?"

"Maybe," Isabelle sighed. "Or maybe just some demon-worshipping cult. There are plenty of those. Although I can't imagine why anyone would want to make more creatures like Sebastian."

"His real name is Jonathon –" Clary tried, but Isabelle cut her off.

"Jonathon is Jace's name. I won't call that monster by the same name my brother has," she insisted. "He'll always be Sebastian to me."

There was a pause, where neither of them knew what to say. I didn't feel like interrupting, so I also kept my mouth shut.

"Anyway," Isabelle finally continued. "I'm glad you texted me when you did. I could tell from your message that something weird was going on, and frankly I was bored –"

_You _were bored?

"Everyone's off doing something secret with the Conclave, and I didn't want to go because Simon's going to be there, and I hate him now."

"Simon is with the Conclave? I talked with him this morning and he didn't say anything about being with them."

"It's something to do with vampire politics. That's all I know."

"Do you think he's alright?" Clary asked nervously.

"He doesn't need you to protect him anymore, Clary," Isabelle sighed, sounding exasperated. "He could get blown up, shot at, and stabbed and he'd be just fine." She looked sideways at Clary. "I notice you didn't ask me why I hate Simon. I assume you knew about the two-timing thing?"

"I knew," Clary replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

Isabelle waved a hand absently. "You're his best friend, it would've been weird if you didn't."

I basically tuned out at that point. I really didn't need to hear them talk about boy problems I already knew the solutions to. Though I had to admit, being actually in the book made everything about the characters seem so real. Every aspect became so three-dimensional, instead inside a story and inside the author's words. They could actually be people.

"You'd think that the angel would be foresighted enough to give us a birth-control rune, but no dice." Isabelle finished. I had evidently come back into the conversation at an interesting time. Clary was beet-red.

"O-of course I'd be careful." She spluttered. "Enough, this is awkward."

"This is girl-talk. You only think it's awkward because you've spent your whole life with Simon as your only friend. Claire probably talks about this with her friends all the time in Ireland or wherever the hell you're from, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah…" I agreed, surprised at being drawn into the conversation. "All the time. It's completely normal."

"See? You just can't talk about it to Simon because that _would _be awkward. To every other girl, totally normal."

"And Jace really hasn't said anything to you about what's bothering him?" Clary prompted, still a bit embarrassed.

"He didn't have to," said Isabelle, getting up off the bed and looking in the mirror over the dresser. "With the way you've been acting, and Jace going around acting like someone's just died, it's not like I wouldn't have noticed sooner or later." She turned back to Clary with her hands on her hips. "You should have come and talked to me sooner."

"Is he at least alright?" Clary asked, voice like a mouse.

"No." Isabelle declared. "He is very much not alright. Are you?"

Clary lowered her eyes to her bandaged hands, and shook her head slowly.

"I didn't think so." Isabelle said.


	12. The Newest Paradox

**Madi, here. On my end of the universe, I've started college. So, yes. Don't worry, I'll still find time to write.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Pale Blue Eyes**_** ~ The Kills**

_**Roll with the Punches**_** ~ Lenka**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**12. The Newest Paradox**

There really wasn't much for me to do after the fight at the Church of Talto. The fight itself wasn't as entertaining as I'd hoped. Clary had taken the demon down – all I had to do was wave my shiny, glowy swords at the monster to distract it.

I hadn't even gotten a scratch.

And yes, I've just made 'glowy' a word.

I guess it was just because whatever the _Mortal Instruments_ girls seemed to do, I couldn't find much interest in it.

So, remembering that Simon and Jace might currently be doing something more exciting and useful with their time, I decided to see what they were up to.

I pushed through the doors that led into an adjoining circular stone room known as the Sanctuary. The room was dim, only a few flickering lights kept the room lighted. The room was surrounded by pillars. Attached to one of them, wrapped in silver chains, was a woman with yellow hair and pale skin, looking a little more than ragged.

"What the hell is this?" I asked to no one in particular as I looked around the room.

At that, I caught the gaze of an ever-disapproving Maryse, who looked like she was about to give me a whole spiel about how I shouldn't be in the room. Except… I didn't get it. Instead, she merely inclined her head, and I gave a cool 'sup nod' in return. Oh yes, never underestimate the power of a 'sup nod.'

"We'll have to send him a fire message." Maryse continued saying to a large, burly man standing next to her. Her eyes stayed on mine. "Madi, you've returned from… Scotland, was it?"

I shrugged. "More or less. I heard you guys were having some issues. I thought I'd drop by."

"It's a pleasure to have you." She said tersely, looking anxious to get going wherever she had to. "I must go, but you will be briefed –"

"Don't even worry about it, Mrs. Lightwood." I replied politely. "Everything on my end is taken care of."

Without a goodbye, she and the man beside her were making their way out of the Sanctuary.

It was then that I found Jace and Simon hanging back near the other end of the room. I walked towards them, sticking my hands in the pockets of my Shadowhunter jacket. "Well you guys certainly had an eventful evening." I noted as I stepped into their group.

"We did all right." Jace said just as shortly as his adopted mother, making me arch an eyebrow. He was only looking at Simon, though. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure they're going to wind up summoning Magnus back here. Maryse wants information, and she wants it bad. She knows Camille wasn't killing those Shadowhunters just for blood. There are easier ways to get blood."

"Doesn't that sound delicious." I muttered darkly as I saw Simon's cringe.

"Well," the other boy said, trying to be optimistic. "I guess that means Alec will be back. So that's good, right?"

"I know I've missed him." I replied.

"Sure." Jace said tonelessly. When looking at him closely, I realized that he seemed quite a bit more exhausted than before, and I had the sudden urge to reach out and give him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

But me? The fail at comforting people? Yeah right.

"At least your plan worked." Simon said. "It was a good idea."

I was about to offer up some lame joke about how Simon should be careful with giving Jace compliments, but from the look on the Shadowhunter's face, I didn't think I would need to.

Plus, I was beginning to feel like I was being watched. A familiar paranoid feeling crept over me and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end – a trait learned from fighting or what, I wasn't sure – and my desire for reaching for one of my seraph blades grow.

But instead of doing the latter, I turned towards a stone pillar.

There, I found myself locked in a haze of jade green, practically glaring at me. Well, not practically, she _was_ glaring at me. Pearl white fangs sprouted from her full lips as blonde hair fell limply in her face.

Vampire.

Compelled by something I didn't even know, I stepped towards her, abandoning Simon's lame attempts at conversation.

I stood in front of the strange woman, now held back in chains. I suddenly realized I remembered her. She was the vampire I'd seen in the street. Same blonde hair (now disheveled), same mischievous gaze (now looking a little tired), same Victorian era outfit (once again disheveled). Looking her over, there was no mistaking it.

"Madison Verdantia." The woman said breathlessly. "We meet again."

"Right." I agreed slowly. "The street. I distinctly remember you trying to make a pass at me, and I refused. The statement still stands, but I'm flattered, really."

She cracked a small smile at that. "And just as arrogant as before. How time does you wonders, child."

Time? My brows furrowed at that. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you tease." She scoffed quietly. "But you were before as well. I suppose I'm not surprised – it was a long time ago. What saddens me though is the lack of impression I seemed to have made on you, and the excess of one you've made on me."

"Yeah, well, I have that effect on people." I answered dryly. "How long ago is 'a long time ago' for you?"

Her eyes twinkled merrily. "You truly have no idea, do you?" She inquired.

I was beginning to get annoyed. "No idea about what? I swear, if you don't start giving me straight answers here, bloodsucker –"

"What's all this about yanking poor Magnus and Alec back from their vacation?" Isabelle demanded, breaking the suddenly thick air transpiring between me and the strange vampire in front of me. "They have opera tickets!"

I glanced over to see Isabelle trouncing down the stairs towards Jace and Simon, Claire trailing behind. I looked back at the vampire to see her still smiling.

"Camille Belcourt." She said quietly. "That is my name. Maybe that shall remind you."

What scared me was that there were bells ringing in the back of my mind, chiming that I _should_ know her.

I narrowed my eyes, but stepped back towards the rapidly growing group as Jace was explaining to Isabelle why Magnus and Alec were being 'yanked from their vacation.' I continued to look at the vampire as she smirked back. Then Claire took to stand next to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, bringing my attention back to reality. I looked at her. "You look seriously out of it. Did you get brain damage from that fight?"

"No." I replied. "I was just thinking… We should start training or something after this, if you want to fight in the end, and all."

A huge smile lit up her features immediately after I suggested it.

"Fine." Isabelle sighed, bringing everyone (which I'm sure includes you, audience) back to the A-plot of this story. "But the whole thing's ridiculous. She's just stalling for time. What could she possibly have to say to Magnus?" She glanced over my head to probably look at Camille, who I was not going to look at for the rest of the night if my life depended on it. "Is that blessed metal?"

Jace nodded. "The manacles are lined to protect her wrists, but if she moves too much…" He made a sizzling sound at the end, and I noticed the dim spark of indignation behind Simon's eyes at the move. I reached out and punched Jace's arm, effectively cutting him off.

"We get it." I snapped when he looked down at me in annoyance.

"Well, while you were off trapping vampires, we were uptown fighting off a Hydra demon," Isabelle said casually. "With Clary."

Jace snapped to attention then, glaring from Isabelle, and then to me. "With _Clary_? You took her demon hunting with you? Isabelle –"

"Of course not." Isabelle responded. "She was already well into the fight by the time we got there."

"A hell of it too." I agreed, finding myself smirk. "I've really missed killing brainless demons. All brute strength, killer jaws –"

This time I got elbowed by Claire. When I glared at her, she glared back. "We get it." She said.

"How did you know –?"

"Magical devices called cellphones, Jace." I answered. "She texted us."

"So we went." Isabelle finished, just beginning to examine her nails.

"She texted _you_?" He demanded. "Is she all right, did she get hurt?"

"Yes, she's bleeding to death." Isabelle drawled, tone all sarcasm. "But I thought I'd avoid telling you right away, because I like to draw the suspense out."

_Oh, Isabelle_, the fangirl side of me thought, _how you had me at hello._

"She's here?" Jace asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Jace, of course not. We didn't want to stain the carpets. Maryse is a stickler for those, remember? No, she's in an abandoned alley."

He glared at me, and I shrugged. "If you ask stupid questions, I'm going to give you stupid answers."

"She's upstairs." Isabelle said. "Resting –"

But Jace was already gone, running through the doors of the Sanctuary, and to Clary. I sighed.

"You can't really have thought he was going to do anything else." Simon said.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Claire flew at me with everything she had, her fists poised for attack. I already saw the move coming, and ducked under her fist. I then hooked my ankle around one of hers, and forced her to do a faceplant on the hard gym floor.

"Come on, Claire, you said you wanted to fight in the end." I said dryly as I walked around her. "This half-assed punching isn't giving me much reassurance."

"Because we've been at this for three _hours_." She growled, pulling herself to her feet. "Three hours _and_ I just killed a demon."

"I'm teaching you endurance." I informed her. "You're never going to just fight one opponent – that's wishful thinking, rookie."

"I told you to quit calling me that." She snapped, whipping around and flinging herself towards me.

"I'll stop after you stop acting like one." I sidestepped her, feeling slight remorse kicking in when she stumbled past me.

Maybe I was being too hard on her, and maybe I wasn't. Maybe I was taking my anger out on her from everything that was spiraling into some black hole I couldn't see the end of, and maybe I wasn't. Maybe I was just trying to make sure she would be safe after I was gone, and maybe I wasn't. Maybe I was really training my replacement, the next Verdantia.

And maybe I wasn't.

Watching Claire pull herself to her feet again, my thoughts were already years ahead of where I was standing. Seeing her in my hand-me-down gear (or maybe she wouldn't be as sentimental and have her own), pulling herself up from being pushed down, a silver whip in hand glinting in sunlight.

She could be amazing.

But would I let her? That was the real question. She would want to continue, but I don't think I could let her. Let her deal with seeing death stacked on death, probably get shot up with gene enhancers where she would throw up blood, be staked, stabbed, and whatever else this life would throw at her…

It was enough to make my legs give out on me on the spot. And that was the honest to… to the universe's truth. Enough to make me beg – yes, _beg_ – Claire not to go on. Leave now while she still had the chance. I couldn't force this life on anyone, no one deserved it. Hell, maybe I didn't even deserve it. But I was leaving it soon enough, and maybe I should get started to accepting it.

But that didn't mean I was going to sit around and do nothing. Rookies still needed training, and I still had a couple of questions that needed answers.

"So… Camille Belcourt…" I started off casually as Claire flew at me with one – two jabs that I dodged with relative ease. She reached out to punch again, and I deflected it, jabbing her in the stomach.

She took a few steps back, grabbing her stomach as she wheezed for air. "What about her?"

"Did you find something… familiar about her?" I asked just as Claire ran towards me again.

I ducked under her first fist, and out from under her flailing limbs. She'd lost balance on her own accord with that one.

"Also, try not to think of only moving your fists." I suggested. "Right then you could've kneed me in the ribs. Think with your whole body."

She nodded as she regained her footing, turning around to face me again, pulling her fists in front of her defensively. "Camille is in the _Infernal Devices_. With Jem, Will, and Tessa. She's Magnus' ex or something."

The _Infernal Devices_? That book took place one hundred…

Of _course_.

I immediately straightened up from my mock fighting stance, dropping my arms to my sides. "I think that's enough for tonight." I said.

The other girl sighed in relief, and we both made our way towards the other end of the gym. I reached the bench a few seconds before Claire, already picking up a towel to dry my face that was damp from sweat.

When I put the towel down, I saw her already looking at my critically.

"You're sure you're okay?" She asked.

"Positive. Get some sleep, you're going to need it for tomorrow's training." I smirked, which made her groan in frustration.

"You're not going to bed?"

I glanced towards the door leading out, and shook my head. "I think I'm going to do a bit of practice myself." I admitted.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**More musings of a dying Madi. Just because I feel like we've had far too few of them. If you were in Madi's shoes, would you let Claire take your place as the next Verdantian?**


	13. Middles meet Ends

**Okay, I really must rant.**

**I swear I am getting more and more frustrated by the chapter. I'm receiving no comments. What happened? This story used to be so popular, and still seems to be with all of the people who favorite these stories and me as an author. Yet every time I add a new chapter, all I'm treated to are practically crickets.**

**I'm working so hard to find a way to schedule my updates and keep this plot exciting for you guys with new twists and turns. Claire and I have actually even mapped out the next **_**ten**_** books of this series. Did you read that last sentence? Ten stories! Ten stories filled with epic ideas that launch the life of a Rogue even further than I first assumed would be possible. I could drop spoilers all day, post countless plot sketches and chapters and one-shots from these next ten stories, but I don't because I want people to see for themselves.**

**But if I'm not getting any feedback, it feels like no one is reading. And if no one is reading, then what's the point of even continuing? I don't write for me, I write for people. I see these stories in my head already, I always felt like keeping them to myself would be a waste. Perhaps no one is commenting because these stories now suck – **_**despite**_** my attempts to keep changing things up. But it seems like no matter what I do, nothing is working.**

**What am I supposed to do? What else **_**can**_** I do?**

**Here's another Madi chapter that will probably lead to the end of the **_**Verdantian Chronicles**_**. I'm not going to post chapters and waste space on this site, and I'm definitely not forcing Claire to do the same if she doesn't want to.**

**Thank you to the people that are loyal and comment. You have no idea how much I appreciate you.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Only Human**_** ~ Jason Mraz**

_**Everything's Okay**_** ~ Lenka**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**13. Middles meet Ends**

I slowly crept down the stairs of the Institute (avoiding the elevator at all costs) and towards the Sanctuary. Church and I had crossed paths at one point, but he wasn't interested in following me today. Fleetingly, I wondered why.

Fleetingly, though.

Because let's face it. Cats are cats, and they'll do whatever they want, and look demonic while doing it.

Anyways…

I was pressed for time. I needed to talk to Camille – fast before Alec and Magnus arrived. There were things I had to know. Immediately.

I already found myself in front of the door leading into the Sanctuary, surprised to find it unguarded. Maryse and the other Shadowhunters must've been off doing something else.

I reached out and carefully opened the door, already hearing voices flooding into my range of hearing.

"Immunity, Magnus." Camille had demanded icily.

I crept into the room, looking ahead to see Magnus sitting in front of the vampire currently strapped to a stone column. He was dressed in all black (no glitter to be seen either, which I feel should stir emotions of shock), save for a long, white scarf. He looked frustrated, watching her with those familiar cat green eyes. They had a hint of an ancient weariness that I never really saw often.

"Camille –"

"They will stake me out in the sun and leave me to die." The vampire hissed. "That is what they do to those who slay Nephilim."

Magnus stood up, beginning to fiddle with the end of his scarf that had hung loosely on the floor. "I'll do what I can, Camille. But I make no promises."

"You never would." The vampire scoffed quietly. She suddenly looked quite desperate. "Come here, Magnus. Come close to me."

To my surprise, he did. He came close to her, able to touch her if he wanted, but didn't. Instead he simply looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Remember." She murmured, so quietly that I had to rely on my genetically enhanced hearing to catch it. "Remember London? The parties at de Quincey's? Remember Will Herondale? I know you do. That boy of yours, that Lightwood. They even look alike."

Suddenly, cunning jade green eyes locked on mine, making me automatically reach for my waist. I had wanted to grasp for a sword hilt, but I realized I wasn't wearing my weapon's belt. I wasn't wearing my gear at all. Even though she was chained, I found myself shaken.

"I bet you remember, don't you, Rogue?" She demanded, her voice practically ringing in superiority. "I knew you would come back – that you couldn't resist. Your curiosity is _insatiable_."

Magnus looked at me in surprise. "Camille, she –"

"She remembers." Camille went on. "I know she does. Funny, Rogue, you didn't mention you were immortal."

Oh, if only she knew how immortal I _wasn't_. There was a tightness in the back of my throat that constricted my words, whether from laughter or tears at the irony, I couldn't be sure.

"How do you know what I am?" I asked instead.

I already knew the answer though, and Camille knew I did too.

A sly smile spread across her features. "We met one hundred years ago. In London."

I narrowed my eyes, feeling my hands curl into fists. "No, we didn't. Seeing as I wasn't even _alive_ one hundred years ago –"

"Don't try to convince her." Magnus ordered. "She doesn't know yet."

Yet? Was Magnus in on it too? Would that even surprise me?

But it did, and I balked. Seriously, I didn't even know the meaning of 'balked' until this very second, because it never applied to my life until just then. "_Yet_ –?"

"But it _is_ her! She should remember –"

"No she shouldn't. Look at her," the warlock went on. "She's different from how we saw her in London."

"You and I met before _too_?" I demanded. "I was in _London_? Magnus, why didn't you tell me –?"

"Because you told me not to." Magnus said severely, immediately shutting me up.

I told him _what_?

I couldn't get the words out fast enough (a rare feat by my standards), my oh-so-exquisite vocabulary becoming a jumble of mush as I spluttered my outrage. Upon seeing Magnus' concerned face (and Camille's smug one), and my lack of rendering the use of the English language, my anger grew.

"Why would I do something like that?" I finally demanded. "I wouldn't, that's why! Now one of you is going to tell me what's going on. Right. _Now_!"

"No." Magnus replied.

"Why not?"

"You told me it will alter your future."

My future? How could anything possibly alter my future at this point? I was going to die! Die and…

Be sent to Hell.

Once again, I found myself at a loss for words. I mean, you would too when you learn your future self is cavorting with _your_ friends and telling them not to tell you stuff. Important stuff. At the moment, I really considered my future self to be a conniving bitch.

Or a demon raised by Belial to do his bidding.

"You knew." I said, looking at Magnus. "You knew all this time, and you didn't tell me. You just played the idiot. You let me make _that_ decision –"

"You were the one that gave me the spell in London."

So it was true. My future self was demonic, and it was Belial who would be finalizing my fate. I wouldn't even be able to fight it. How very slain-hero-poetic.

And possibly a bit ironic.

I felt my emotions immediately shut down, and the rational side of my mind go on overdrive. Claire needed to be trained. She needed to kill me once I became a demon.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I pretty much flew out of the room at that, deciding to look like a complete loser than completely lose it in front of a vampire and a warlock.

I walked around the Institute, feeling the soft carpet gently give under my bare feet. I had originally gone back to my room in order to change into my pajamas and go to bed, but that thought suddenly became out of the question when I realized I would probably (well, more like definitely) get nightmares.

At that realization, I had left my room. But not without a trusty pack of cigarettes, and my Bic lighter (which I had stolen back under cover of glamour).

"Madi."

I froze in my tracks, immediately turning around at the sound of my name. I saw Maryse just peering out from the library, and I frowned. Why hadn't I seen her?

I nodded politely. "Hello, Mrs. Lightwood." She nodded in return, slowly walking towards me. Her eyes flickered towards the pack of cigarettes in my hand, which I wasn't so easily hiding. "I was about to head up to the roof."

Her usually hard expression seemed to crack at what I'd said. Only a little. And what little there had been was suddenly replaced by armor once again. "Aren't you a little young for those?" She asked sternly.

I shrugged. "Probably."

Her frown tightened a little. "Your parents would be upset –"

"They wouldn't care." I informed her.

In a way, it was kind of true. My parents no longer cared about what I was doing anymore – or just didn't find reason to ask. Ever since I had started portal-traveling, I'd seen less and less of them. Mainly it was because of me. I spent most of my time training instead of coming to dinner, sneaking out of the house and coming back at strange hours.

Whenever they asked me questions about school (that I had forgotten about in between lapses of travel and fighting), my obvious confusion was enough for them to probably believe I'd stopped going.

I knew my mom had noticed some of her washrags were stained red with blood from my more serious bouts of training. I knew they could hear my screams from the nightmares, abruptly cut off by me as soon as I would wake up. I knew they could smell the tobacco and smoke on my clothes. I began to notice more and more pamphlets and calling cards around the house for psychiatrists.

They were scared of me, because they knew. I was no longer their daughter. I was the shell of who I had been, filled with something much darker than there had been before.

It was like Maryse could see my thinking. "Don't you have any guardian that takes care of you?"

I wondered what a good response would be for that question. I supposed I could just make up the name of some uncle or cousin, but I really didn't want to come up with one more lie to add to the already growing pile. I shook my head.

"It's better that way." I said. "No one would know what to do with me."

Another statement of truth. If I'd somehow find someone to adopt me. Knowing fully well what I was. Yeah, it would work out _brilliantly_. Life would be amusing:

"Madi, keep your weapons off the table."

"Oh, don't get blood on the carpet!"

"Is that Belial still giving you a hard time? Do you need me to go talk to him?"

"Here, honey, I sharpened your swords for you!"

"Heading out for another adventure, dear? Have fun! Be safe!"

"Do you think you could make a portal to take us to the beach this summer?"

"Goodness, your gear sure does get filthy from your little quests!"

"Back again, huh? How were Jace and Alec? Or did you say you were going to see Howl?"

"You know, dear, you should try some new worlds. I bet you would love _Twilight_!"

What a joke.

Bringing myself back to the situation at hand, I took a few steps back, beginning to turn around. "Anyways, if you need anything, I'll be on the roof. I forgot to tell you: it's great to see you again, Mrs. Lightwood. This is the most beautiful Institute I've ever stayed in. I love being here."

And, being more honest than I thought I ever would with Maryse (or any adult from any book, for that matter), I left.

_**.M.I.W.**_


	14. Promise

**ShoutOuts from Claire:**

**Hey guys, I really love you all and love writing these stories with my good buddy Madi. We got really excited when we mapped out everything for the next stories. Every time we are too busy to post chapters for a good bit, Madi says she gets a ton of messages asking where we are. Which is why I was a bit confused when we didn't get that many reviews.**

**Now we're not begging for reviews, or getting mad at you guys, like you seemed to think was the case. But it would be rewarding for us to know that you do really love our stories and follow them as you used to. In the first few chapters, the reviews would come like a storm, and now they are drizzle. Please come back in a hailstorm, it would be wonderful.**

**We all have busy lives. We get it. Madi is in college, and I'm in my most critical year of high school and trying to decide what the hell I'm going to do with my life and have as few mental breakdowns as possible. God knows what you all have to deal with. But if you could take a few moments to write a simple "Keep up the good work" or something, we'd be much obliged. **

**Thanks, my friends. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming. Though this chapter is from Claire's point of view, these songs are Madi themed. Hope you like them! There are three, because I'm good at finding angsty songs.**

**~ THEME SONGS ~**

_**Sleeping Sickness**_** ~ City and Colour**

_**Everywhere I Go**_** ~ Lissie**

_**Flowers for a Ghost**_** ~ Thriving Ivory**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**14. Promise**

After a long day of training and a shower, I had pretty much immediately passed out on my bed in the Institute. Sleeping was a blessing, a moment of quiet.

Of course, it didn't last long.

A loud, piercing scream made me bolt upright in my bed. It was a sound I'd never heard before. Fear, pain, desperation – all wrapped up into one bloodcurdling sound that made my heart stop.

And it sounded like it was coming from the room next door.

Obviously, I was out of my bed in the next instant. I grabbed my whip that had been sitting on my nightstand, hearing it slither behind me and give a small snap as I ran to the door.

_BAM!_

That sounded like a door slamming.

I grappled the handle and pulled the door open, racing out into the hallway –

I was welcomed to seeing a blur roll out of Madi's room. The room where I'd heard the scream.

Madi stopped in a crouch, twin blades held in an 'x' in front of her. Her face was white as paper, looking murderous and… completely desperate.

"Madi?" I asked, my voice still sounding surprisingly sleepy. "What's happening?"

She jumped around to face me. In a second, the blades were at my throat and I was staring into Madi's eyes.

"It's me!" I yelped as one of the swords got dangerously close to my jugular. "It's Claire!"

Looking at her up close, though, I could see something else…

Terror?

No, no, that couldn't be right. Being terrified wasn't Madi's style.

With a flash of realization, the swords were gone and sent flying back into Madi's bedroom, an angry snarl of frustration following.

Madi herself had gone sliding down the wall. She slowly and rhythmically began beating her head against it, knotting her hands into her hair. I could hear her mumbling to herself, and caught the words "fucking" and some other profanity. I leaned in a bit closer to hear better.

"Why can't she just get it over with… kill me already… do it quick…"

I knelt down next to her, and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. I'm not going to lie, she was scaring me a bit.

"Madi? What happened?"

Suddenly, her eyes were fixed on me, looking suddenly crazed. "You have to tell them." She said abruptly. "You have to tell my family. They have to know if something happens."

To say in the least, I was confused. "What?"

"They can't not know. You have to find them. You have to tell them."

"I don't understa –"

"_Please_. You have to promise me."

"Madi, what are you talking about?"

She suddenly gripped my arm with bruising force. "Promise me!" She insisted.

"I promise!" I yelped, not knowing what else to do.

She immidiately let out a deep breath and her eyes closed, sagging back against the wall. Her hands slowly loosened on my arm, helping me regain circulation. She looked as if I had just lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders.

I stayed crouched on the floor next to her, just to make sure she was reasonably okay. After a few seconds, her eyes opened and met mine once more. Suddenly, she looked like she was back in the world of reason again, giving me a scrutinizing look, before pushing herself to her feet.

"Sorry about that." She said, sounding surprisingly casual for just having some sort of mental breakdown. "You can ignore what I just said – actually, I'd prefer it."

She dusted her hands on her pants, then combed a hand through her hair, seeming to put herself back together. For all the world she looked like the same old Madi, but there was something off. I couldn't quite place it, but there was definitely something wrong.

"Wait, what?" I demanded, jumping to my feet as well. "No, tell me what's going on."

"It was just a nightmare, that's all. I'm sorry for freaking out on you. It was nothing." She moved to go back to her room, and I went after her. I don't know what it was, but that definitely wasn't _nothing_. I recognized a mental breakdown when I saw one. Madi suddenly looked like she was at the end of her rope, but I didn't know why.

"That didn't look like nothing, Madi –"

"Well, it was!" She snapped. I took a slight step back, frowning, and she sighed. "Look, Claire, just ignore it. It was a bad dream. They happen. Drop it."

"If I can help, then let me!" I almost followed her into her room, but the glare she gave me stopped me in my tracks. "Why can't you let me? I deserve to know!"

"Goddammit, Claire! You don't _want_ to!" She slammed the door in my face.

I stood there for a second, dumbfounded. Then, finally, I moved towards her door, pressing my hands against it.

In Madi's room, I could hear things being thrown around, a cry of anger, and finally a loud crunch that made her wall vibrate. I almost reached for the door handle, but when I heard quiet sobbing, I pulled back.

_**.C.I.W.**_

**Okay, note from Madi. **

**You really need to listen to these songs. The last one, **_**Flowers for a Ghost**_** especially. When I heard it, I was attacked by serious Verdantian feels, wanted to curl up in a corner, and sob. Seriously, I'm the writer. I should not be getting Verdantian feels.**

**But, holy hell, though! Dat angst!**


	15. This World of Chaos

**I don't know if I ever posted anything online about this, but I have a Tumblr. So, erm, if you want to ask me some questions or something, you can go on there and do it since I only check my PMs when I log in and post chapters. The link is on my profile. No one probably cares, though.**

**Started doing ShoutOuts again too. Because I've actually really missed talking to readers.**

**ShoutOuts ~**

**Guest:**** Yes! The feels! Have a Kleenex on me!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Future Starts Slow**_** ~ The Kills**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**15. This World of Chaos**

It was an incredibly hot night for it being so early in the summer. Brooklyn's infamous muggy weather was enough to seem like some sort of monster that stretched across the entire, polluted city. It made the air thick, making Belial assume that human tempers would rise with the weather. A Greater Demon could only hope.

He was standing in a shadowed alley, his back leaned casually against one of the brick walls. His hands were in his pockets, and his legs were crossed in front of him at the ankles. His dark gaze was focused on a bar in front of him.

It was lively tonight, many demons had ventured inside to probably kill some poor human. Idiotic things – if they continued what they were doing, they would be killed before the first rays of sunlight. In their place, so many years ago, Belial had been cautious. It was what had gotten him to the position he was in.

But Lilith was cautious too, if not more so. And for that reason alone, Belial could not understand what she was doing in the establishment he had seen her go in. This was a place only the lowest of the weak would venture. Lilith, like him, was of almost-aristocratic standing – she could do so much better.

Hours had passed by like this. Belial watching the bar's entrance with the patience any hunter would envy. He had centuries of practice, doing this. Watching, waiting, thinking.

It was almost too suddenly that he saw Lilith strut out. Lilith, in all of her glory and exuding it through her current human vessel. This one was a small blonde woman, petite in every sense of the word. No one would harm her because of her angelic beauty, not knowing what lay just underneath her skin.

She had two guards stationed on either side of her, which wasn't surprising. Lilith was cautious, after all. She used a large amount of her energy on shifting her soul from one human body to another, had countless guards. Very unlike Belial, who decided manifestation was easier for him, and didn't have much need for guards. Only his champion. The Verdantia. And she was falling into his hands at a steadily increasing rate. It wouldn't be long before she was his.

Of course, there was one obstacle he had to overcome to make sure she stayed this way.

Lilith started moving away from the club, and Belial remembered his objective.

He immediately disappeared in a cloud of black mist, only to appear before Lilith in all of his own glory. He looked down at her, slowly putting his hands in his pockets. She made a show of sizing him up, seeming to appreciate what she saw. A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth, reminding him of something suddenly quite recent. "Hello, cousin."

The guards at her side dared to move forward against him, and Belial glared at them. The demons crippled under his stare, and were immediately exorcised, empty vessels falling to the ground. Lilith looked to her sides, appearing remorseful.

"Oh, Belial, why did you have to do that?" She murmured. "I had put a bit more effort than normal into bringing them from Hell."

"I wanted to talk alone." He answered. "Please, Lilith, do manifest. I don't like talking to masks."

She smirked slyly up at him before the body suddenly dropped to the ground. A black mist spiraled out of the girl's mouth, and the shape of a new woman formed before Belial.

Instead of being petite and blonde, this woman was of an average height, though still on the shorter side. She had dark brown hair that was twisted back into a bun. Her body was no longer frail, instead thin and strong. Now almost being Belial's height, she met his gaze, seeming incredibly bored.

"Well, now you have my complete attention." She informed him. "You didn't tell me you were in the my world, Belial. Last I'd heard, you were in some quaint English village."

"Yes, dealing with one of your spawn." He answered dryly. "Which is why I needed to speak with you."

Lilith arched an eyebrow. "Spawn? No, Belial, that demon was more of a _pawn_. I didn't think she would be much trouble –"

"She wasn't, I assure you. But her message may be." He answered slowly. "She seemed to make it abundantly clear that she was working for you, and that you are after something very dear to me."

"Oh?" Her lips curled back into a hard smile at the challenge. "And that would be?"

"My ward. The Verdantia."

She seemed to glow in recognition, and Belial didn't like it. It had been five hundred years since he had seen Lilith, and it still didn't seem like enough time to be away from her. She would steal and lie and cheat to get anything she wanted – she went by no system of honor whatsoever. That was something he found incredibly familiar too.

She smiled at him. "So you're the creator of the little imp. Clever use of your power – how many years did it take you to become so strong?"

He didn't answer. She knew how long something like that would take. It made her smile even wider.

"What would you have had her do?"

He wouldn't respond to her toying.

"It must be difficult to come to terms with the fact that your magic is completely wasted." She went on. "All on some bratty, ungrateful child. If I were in your stead, I would have picked someone much more submissive."

"If you know how to push her like I do, you would see that a problem like that doesn't concern me."

"So she has weaknesses."

"She's still human."

"Yes." The smile turned into a hard smirk. "I know."

Belial's frown deepened at the admission. How, though?

She seemed to read his thoughts, which wouldn't be surprising if she was. "Dreams are very powerful things, you know. My first intention was to break her. It isn't in a mortal's place to call my first born – and she had to be punished. Death or insanity seemed adequate enough. Somehow, though, she resisted. For appearing so senseless, she has quite the mental fortitude. Of course, that must have been why you haven't killed her yourself."

After a few minutes of silence, he spoke. "It's like owning a wild animal. If it doesn't trust easily, you must take time to tame it –"

"Or spare yourself the trouble and _break_ it." Lilith practically snarled, causing an abrupt silence once again.

When Belial refused to speak, she continued. "Don't waste my time with your proverbs. Since you couldn't control your little pet, she has stepped onto my territory, and now she is mine. I will not make the mistake of losing her again."

"Only because I've made her useful to you." Belial said. "If I hadn't, you would no longer care."

"Perhaps." Lilith agreed. "Or perhaps it was because her counterpart was proving to be quite interesting. I do like matching sets, you know."

Belial's eyes widened. "How do you –?"

"After seeing the Verdantia growing so well, it made me interested in what else of the Fate was still intact. It turns out your magic was only a catalyst – speeding up what was already in motion. If I can't have her, then I will kill her and take the other."

Belial's temper rose, and he let out a low growl before suddenly letting his fist fly towards her –

Only to have Lilith disappear in a cloud of black mist.

He let out a low growl, venting out his frustration. He should have known there wouldn't be another way. He had only one last resort if he wanted to gain anything out of this growing problem.

"Then I wish to strike a deal with you."

He felt her presence behind him as she manifested again, and could almost feel the victory in her voice.

"Truly?"

_**.M.I.W.**_

**I do wonder what that was about. After a chapter like the last one, I thought we could use some space from psycho-Madi.**


	16. Willing it Away

**Madi here. Sorry for the lateness. I've been busy. A lot of stuff has gotten out of hand and I'm really, really trying to figure it out. On another note, I've watched **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**! It's amazing! I'm in love with Jack Frost, and I regret nothing!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**I am Not a Robot **_**~ Marina and the Diamonds**

_**Bleeding Out**_** ~ Imagine Dragons**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**16. Willing it Away**

I glared at my bleeding knuckles, wiping my face with my free hand in order to force away the wetness of remaining tears. My body was still shaking with pent-up anger and fear and sadness and any other emotion that couldn't be placed into words.

I didn't know what I should have been more terrified about: the fact that the dream had become so much more real and inviting that I'd woken up with every intention of ending my life, or the fact that Claire had seen me in the… state I had been in.

She was only trying to help. Something I would have done with any character in distress. Was that what I was becoming? Another angst-case that was going to be forced into the spotlight of feelings and emotions?

God, what the hell had I done? What the fuck had I become? This wasn't me. I wasn't the real Madison Verdantia. I wasn't the Madi a year or so ago that had swung a rusty tree-limb cutter at a demon and dove into a portal. I wasn't the same naïve girl that had laughed with werewolves and whacked off the heads of vampires. I no longer felt the lightness that I did when soaring through the air with wings that seemed to have sprouted from my own soul.

I felt heavy, dark, _horrible_. I felt like I was dying.

And I shouldn't feel like that. I should feel grateful for the days I have left, because there aren't going to be a lot of them.

I pulled myself to my feet, finally finding the strength in my legs to carry me to my bathroom. I walked into the small room, grabbing a washcloth hanging innocently on one of the towel racks. I turned on the faucet and put the rag underneath the arctic water.

After effectively soaking the rag, I pressed it to the split knuckles on my right hand, the relief from the constant burning instantaneous. After clearing up the bleeding, I would get the gauze under the counter and bandage myself up properly. Maryse would be pissed if I got blood on her carpet, which (knowing her) would probably lead to some sort of brawl. That would be a little hilarious.

On that note, I should be enjoying the sight of battle like I used to – not feeling pointless like I had in the Church of Talto (seriously, what was that shit?). I should be making Jace as happy as possible (because that kid has issues, and doesn't deserve me piling on more from my end), drinking chai tea with Magnus, teaching Alec the fundamentals of music and Isabelle the fundamentals of cooking.

I should be telling Claire about my adventures instead of hiding them for myself. Because, seriously? Who is going to hear about them besides her? I should be teaching her how to punch properly, because even if she isn't going to be a Rogue, self-defense is important.

My death isn't going to be a bunch of bull shit and melodrama. None of my friends deserve that. I don't deserve that.

For living seventeen years, I've had a great run. I had lived in three states and traveled across half of the country for the sake of it. I knew how to break dance, and could dance better than my fellow Caucasians. And then, let's not forget becoming a Rogue. It's not every day you can say you've traveled worlds, wielded magical swords, and chopped the heads off of vampires and demons. I did things that I realized I loved – something most people would never really get the chance to do.

After wrapping the gauze around my hand, I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. All of the lights were off, only the lights outside in the city filtering through my window and lighting my dark room.

With a frown, I noticed my swords were lying in a clattered heap near the foot of my bed where I'd thrown them earlier. I kneeled down and scooped them up. This wasn't how you handled fellow comrades – even if you were pissed and sad and scared. And even with their crappy treatment, I could still feel their hum of life at my touch.

"I'm sorry." I said, setting them on the trunk at the foot of my bed.

I walked towards my rucksack sitting innocently on a small wire chair near the window. I reached in and pulled out my carton of cigarettes (the last) and my lighter. A Russian brand of cigarette – menthol – that had given off a bitter yet smooth flavor with every drag. High quality, expensive stuff that made me practically starve for any chance to grab a smoke. I had become addicted since coming to this world, even though I tried to pretend I wasn't.

A weak way to mask my fear. There had to be a better way to deal with it.

Because of that, I dropped it into the small garbage bin next to the chair, and decided bed was the next best course of action. It was almost four in the morning now.

And if I had to deal with another nightmare, it would give me an excuse to experiment my newfound source of enlightenment.

_**.M.I.W.**_

_Fwuuahh-snip!_

The practice dummy's neck was snaked within the silvery grasp of Claire's whip. The girl jerked the taught cable back before charging past the falling mannequin, giving another harsh tug that severed the poor thing's head off.

Not bad.

"A little clumsy," I noted, "but it'll do when you're in a jam."

Claire smiled a little, pulling the whip back into its coils. "That's the plan. Just wait, I'm going to be so awesome during this fight."

I smirked. "I'm sure you'll try to be at least, Rookie."

"Hey, this is my second world." She said. "I think we can skip the 'Rookie' business, can't we?"

I pretended to think about it, walking around her towards the training dummy, flipping my swords to find my balance. "I don't know… The nickname's growing on me."

It was like I could hear her roll her eyes. I let out a slight laugh before kicking up the dummy to its upright position. I pulled back my swords, getting accustomed to their weight in my hands again, before flying forward –

"Look, you're going to the Ironworks party, right?" A strong, female voice spoke up. It echoed throughout the training room.

And threw off my focus.

I ended up with a finished, pathetic clip at the dummy's chest as I stumbled past it. Claire snickered behind me, and I turned to glare at her, then focused on whoever had just started driving the plot of this story.

Isabelle was trotting into the room, nodding to both Claire and I. She began to move towards us, a phone at her ear.

"We can meet there and talk next steps." She continued with her phone conversation. "And I'll tell my mom about what's been going on with you. They're already investigating the Church of Talto, so they can add that to the info pile."

"Info piles?" I asked. "I do love a good info pile. Is that Simon? I say hi."

Isabelle nodded to me, then focused on the call. "And bring Jordan with you. You can use a bodyguard. And Madi says hi."

"She'll also be on guard duty." I said a bit louder so Simon would hear me over the call.

Isabelle suddenly frowned. "I'll talk to her. See you there."

She hung up then, looking at both Claire and I.

"What did Simon need to talk about?" Claire asked.

"Simon bit some mundane, and then she turned out to be kidnapped by someone and killed later. Apparently they did it because he didn't go to the Church of Talto."

Claire gave me a look that I knew very well. A look that said that the end was hurtling towards us without any warning whatsoever. I knew that look because I sometimes saw it on my face whenever I looked in a mirror during any given escapade. Books. They really are a roller coaster if you read them carefully enough. All rise, and then at the last possible second, a steep fall.

I decided to keep my voice neutral. "Simon bit a mundane?"

Isabelle huffed. "Yes. The idiot didn't even realize he could've broken the Law."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Claire defended.

"Well of course not," Isabelle snapped, "but he's still an idiot."

I nodded in agreement (hoping both sides would take it as me agreeing with them), carefully putting my twin blades back in their scabbards. "Oh well. That's over now. He's not going to do it again willingly. I don't even think he did it on purpose this time."

"Of course he did!" Isabelle snapped. "He _bit_ her!"

"He's not human, Iz." I responded coolly. "He's a being that's going to live on pure instinct forever. The desire to feed will always be his first priority. And he was running out of supply. I can't believe you of all people didn't notice he was suffering."

The Shadowhunter gaped at me, anger sparking in her eyes.

I shrugged. "Just saying."

Claire took a nervous step nearer behind me, probably as a precaution. Or she generally thought a fight between Nephilim and Rogue was about to break out. At that point, I kind of wondered as well.

"I don't know where you come from, but this is how our system works." Isabelle retorted. "I thought you knew that when you came here. We're warriors, not peace negotiators."

"Fine." I replied shortly.

"Anyways." She said, continuing to give me a wary look. I looked away. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go dress shopping."

I perked up at that, a smile beginning to grow.

Claire looked genuinely distressed. "But we don't –"

I bumped my shoulder against her upper arm, effectively tipping her a little off balance and shutting her up.

"I like this idea." I said. "Claire, I think we can take this opportunity to relive Arizona."

"Arizona…?" Her face lit up with realization. But not exactly in a good way. "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me –"

"He who does not prevent a crime only encourages it." I replied loftily, walking towards the door.

Claire sighed wearily. "Seneca."

"Correct."

"What are you guys talking about?" Isabelle demanded.

"Just old memories." I grinned, looking at Claire. "So, Rookie? Are you going to try to prevent me?"

She gave a small, daring smile at that. Small, but daring.

_**.C.I.W.**_

Aside from barking orders and pushing me harder than ever in training, Madi hardly had spoken to me since the nightmare, or what could've been a nightmare. It was hard to tell, since I was still kept in the dark about most things.

I trusted Madi, but I couldn't deny that I wished she'd be more open with me. After all, I was dragged into this. Like it or not, we were now partners in crime, brothers in arms, a team, you name it. It was time we got off the need-to-know basis.

Or at least, I thought it would be. But then at one o'clock in the morning, I heard my door opening. I immediately woke up at that, only to see Madi walk briskly into my room in full gear. I raised an eyebrow.

I yawned. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes," Madi said, turning around and rummaging through my drawers. "And so are you. Put on your gear."

Without even waiting for my reaction, she threw the gear at my face. I clawed it off my head. "What, why?" I sputtered, scrambling out of my bed.

"Well, in case you've forgotten, we've been invited to the Ironworks party and neither of us have particularly formal wear." Madi explained, watching me with a slightly bemused expression as I hopped around on the floor trying to get my gear on.

Was she serious? I knew that she said we were going to steal dresses, but now? I thought she was kidding!

"Madi, it's one in the morning," I protested, tripping over a pantleg and falling over. I never said I was the most coordinated. Madi choked back a laugh. "Shut up, gear is really hard to get on. Anyway, I don't think any shops are open this time of night."

Don't say stealing, don't say stealing –

"Unless you have money for nice clothes, then we're going to have to steal –"

She said stealing.

"– and you're going to have to get over yourself. Gear makes it harder for us to be seen. It's harder for me to throw up a glamour over normal clothes."

Wait.

"You can use glamour?" I asked.

Madi shrugged.

I sighed in defeat. "Are we hitting up Pac Sun again?" I said, remembering our adventures in Maximum Ride.

"Please," Madi snorted. "This is New York, and it's a wedding party. We'll be classy as fuck."

_**.C.I.W.**_

About twenty minutes of scoping out promising stores (Madi was apparently a picky shopper), we had managed to pick the lock to a little shop full of vintage and Indie dresses. Well, Madi picked the lock, I watched in slight amazement as she did it.

Sometimes this just didn't seem real.

The sound of a door opening brought me back to what was happening, my eyes widening as the door gently swung open with a breeze.

"Ah, beautiful." Madi grinned, then ducked inside.

The store was a lot smaller than it looked from the outside. Dresses were everywhere, and there was only one dressing room in the back. The store was dim, the only light coming from the streetlamps outside.

Madi sauntered ahead of me, already pulling off dresses off of the racks. "Choose your weapon, Rookie." She called over her shoulder.

Ten minutes later, both of us with dresses stacked on our arms, I waited outside of the dressing room as Madi tried on her dresses.

It was actually pretty fun, veto-ing and maybe-ing the dress selections Madi had made as she came out in option after option. Out shopping with my friend. It was normal, almost disturbingly so.

"How's this one?" She asked, emerging in a blue strapless trimmed with lace. I cocked my head to the side, analyzing.

"It's a nice silhouette, but not your color. I vote no," I concluded. "Next!"

It took no less than eleven dresses to find the right one. When Madi pulled the door open to her dressing room, it was with a flare that made the dress twirl out, a daring grin on her face. Always the entertainer.

The dress was amazing, though. Strapless, a deep purple that reached just above her knees. She sashayed out of the dressing room to look in the mirror.

"I know, you don't have to tell me, I'm fabulous, right?" She said, striking her showstopper pose in front of her reflection.

I smiled. It was absolutely amazing.

Madi gently took the sides of her dress and fluffed them out, her arrogance fading as she looked at herself. Something about her face then looked like she was hiding something. What that something was, I didn't think I'd ever know.

"You better choose that one, because it's actually perfect." I said.

She turned then, shifting immediately out of her weird funk. "Oh I know, trust me," Madi said, ushering me into the dressing room. "Your turn."

Madi was blunt with her opinions, usually just making a face that seemed to ask why I'd ever even chosen to live when I came out with a dress she didn't like. When a dress was really bad she even made a slashing motion across her neck. So when I found my dress, I knew.

"Wow."

It was black and strapless, sweetheart bodice and a flared skirt. The really beautiful part though, was the embroidery. The bodice was covered in a gold, green, and red peacock with beaded accents. It was gorgeous, if I do say so myself. I'm usually not so vain, but hot damn. I looked good.

To hell with my moral compass, I was stealing this dress.

Once we made our 'purchases,' we left the store with everything relatively intact. Except for the lock. Instead of successfully unlocking the door, Madi had broken the lock. She had scribbled down a note that apologized for the disturbance, and something else I didn't see. Madi folded it quickly and jammed it in the crevice of the door and we started walking back to the Institute.

"Madi," I asked.

"Mm-hmm?"

"We're going to look so hot."

"Damn straight, Rookie."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Really missed the old Madi. Thankfully she's coming back, I kind of need a tough character right now.**


	17. A Debt Left Unfilled

**So close to the end! Thanks for those of you who've commented thus far!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Weapons**_** ~ The Daylights**

_**Take the Heartland**_** ~ Glen Hansard**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**17. A Debt Left Unfilled**

The area was in constant motion. People were walking through the throngs of guests, talking to other partygoers, some were dancing, others were standing in clusters and talking and drinking.

There were also the sounds. The clinking of silverware on glass, laughter, talking, and music filled the air just above the noise. Everything was at a constant chatter.

The building was beautiful too. Just like Clare described, the space was open and huge. The floor was made of a silvery steel, which looked shiny with the small, white lights scattered throughout the space. They were wrapped around large steel overhead supporting beams. I felt like I was at a posh party back in the 1920s.

It was all so much and all so little to take in.

I kind of stood idle while watching everyone. Claire had gone off to inspect the world of the _Mortal Instruments_ – something she hadn't really gotten the chance to do. Everyone was off doing their own thing, and I didn't really know what thing I should have to focus on for tonight. I guessed I would just be under the torture of waiting for everything to explode.

My dress felt cold against my skin, the skirt swished out whenever I walked, which felt weird. I realized it'd been a while since I'd worn a dress that didn't feel like a Victorian blanket. There weren't any sleeves, which kind of showcased my Runes perfectly, jet black against my pale skin.

They'd been drawn down my arms, rolled over my shoulders, and even began to creep onto my collarbones. Some were old, kept alive with the magic of portal-hopping. A couple of them, however, were new editions just for tonight. I found them in an old book Jace had been studying: _Runes Throughout the Ages_. They were the Runes of fortitude, equilibrium, and stamina. I also carved a Mark into me that symbolized courage in combat.

Yeah, that's right. Me? Needing courage in combat? If anything, I felt like my problem had been that I was too excited to fight. But after binding my gear together to hide it until I needed it for tonight, I realized I was shaking. My whole body was shaking like a leaf. And I could barely control it. I'd almost broken down and grabbed my cigarettes.

So I carved the stupid thing right onto my right collarbone, to remind myself that I had to be brave. That if I was dying tonight, being sent to Hell, and becoming a demon, I at least left something good behind.

"Madi, does that centerpiece look centered to you?"

I followed Clary's gaze towards the floral centerpiece in the middle of the table next to me. I looked at it carefully, then shrugged. "Looks all right to me. Would you chill out? We're at a party. You know, a place with dancing, and mingling, and music? I'm pretty sure I could even swipe some champagne."

"No, it's okay." Clary murmured, straightening an already straight silverware set.

She looked nice tonight. The gold dress that fit her perfectly shimmered in the dim, twinkling lights. Her fire-red hair was pinned up, and the only jewelry she wore was the Morgenstern ring on its chain around her neck. Jace would have been so excited to be with her tonight. If he wasn't being detoxed for demonic possessions, of course.

I sighed a little as I watched her continue to fiddle with table settings. She just didn't seem to have her head on right. Not that I really blamed her, I guess, it just seemed kind of pathetic to me.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone grab Clary's attention. Quite literally. Someone put their hand on her shoulder, and we both turned around almost simultaneously. Clary seemed to look at the girl in confusion, while on my end, it was a completely different story.

My stomach jumped into my throat, then dropped. I found my hands curling into fists, and I felt like my ribs were cracking apart under the pressure of how hard my breath was being locked into my body.

Because a surprisingly pale girl with smooth, milky skin was looking down at Clary. Her eyes were a pure, solid blue, and she had long blonde hair. She was tall too. And thin. She looked like she was skin and bones.

But this was just a cover.

I could see through the girl's glamour.

And she was _blue_.

The Blue Skank!

"Kaelie." Clary said, surprised. "I didn't realize – do you know Luke?"

The girl's face twisted a little in contempt. "Do not mistake me for a guest at this occasion. My lady said you were quite flinty, despite your small size. In the Court you would be looked down on for having such a short stature."

Kaelie looked at me then, completely throwing me off guard. My teeth ground together out of pure anxiety. "You would not do much better."

Okay, anxiety over.

I felt my blood beginning to boil over, probably in a weak attempt to block out the intense pain in my chest. Did she realize she stole my boyfriend? Had he even been my boyfriend to begin with? I was about to open my mouth with a _blazing_ (and I mean _blazing_) comeback –

"Well, we're not in the Court," Clary immediately supplied. "And we're not in Taki's, which means _you_ came to _me_, which means you have five seconds to tell me what the Seelie Queen wants. I don't like her much, and I'm not in the mood for her games."

I found myself beginning to sulk. She led off great with the Taki's bit, but I still felt a serious blow to my ego that hadn't gone properly defended.

Suddenly, the freaky (fucking slut) girl reached out to point a finger at Clary's throat. "My lady said to ask you why you wear the Morgenstern ring. Is it to acknowledge your father?"

Clary clasped the ring tightly in her small hand. "It's for Jace," she blurted out, "because Jace gave it to me."

I felt my temper rising double-time then. Never tell shit to a Fae. They'll fuck you over. And it looked like in Clary's face that she knew it too.

"But he is not a Morgenstern," Kaelie replied, "but a Herondale, and they have their own ring. A pattern of herons, rather than morning stars. And does that not suit him better, a soul that soars like a bird in flight, rather than falling like Lucifer?"

I was already ten steps ahead of the game there, and quickly decided to intervene.

"Gee, I didn't know you knew so much about Shadowhunters there, Smurfette." I rejoined. "Was that the only reason you came here? Asking about a ring? Something tells me the Queen seems to have a lot of time on her hands to be thinking about family jewelry."

She glared at me then. "My Queen's thoughts do not concern you."

"That's not what she said last time I was here." I snapped back, making sure it sounded like the best fucking innuendo out there.

It got the desired effect, and her eyes widened in horror.

"Yeah, I thought you'd still remember when your lives were in my hands."

"That debt has been paid in full." Kaelie practically snarled.

I snorted, my jaw stiffening. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"Kaelie," Clary suddenly demanded, her voice steely calm. I backed off a little at the sound of it. Clary was having no shit today, it seemed like. "What does the Seelie Queen _want_?"

"To give you this." The Fae held out her hand. In it was a tiny silver necklace with a bell acting as its pendent. She held it by its chain, and as she moved it, the bell gave a soft, _tinkling_ sound that reminded me of wind chimes blowing softly in a summer rain.

Wow, that was graphic, wasn't it? Me and my imagery.

I threw my arm out in front of Clary, blocking her from the bell just as she was already shrinking back. Kaelie glared at me, and I glared right back.

"Not interested." I said.

"It's not your gift to receive." The other girl retorted.

"You honestly think I care?"

"I do not want the gifts of your lady," Clary said strongly, "for they come freighted with lies and expectations. I will not owe the Queen anything."

What the fuck is with this proper Victorian-speech, here?

"It is not a gift," Kaelie huffed. "It is a means of summoning. The Queen forgives you for your earlier stubbornness. She expects there is a time soon in which you will want her help. She is willing to offer it to you, should you choose to ask."

"Oh trust me, she won't." I snapped.

But she bowled right over my observation. "Simply ring that bell, and a servant of the Court will come and bring you to her."

Clary shook her head. "I will not ring it."

Kaelie shrugged, immediately setting guard-dog-mode on a new high. "Then it should cost you nothing to take it."

A pale, freckled arm shot out from over my protective one, grabbing the bell.

"No! Stop!" I yelped.

"You would do anything to save him." Kaelie told Clary savagely. "Whatever it cost you, whatever you might owe to Hell or Heaven, would you not?"

The bell rang out again as Clary held it tightly in her hand.

"A wise choice." Kaelie smirked at me.

I snapped.

"I'm going to kill you now." I said, already curling a fist back to swing it into her face.

"Madi!" Clary cried.

Kaelie dodged it, though. "Perhaps we should talk." She suggested, already snaking towards the balcony of the building.

Clary rested a small hand on my shoulder, "Madi, don't –"

"Stop it, Clary." I stepped out of her hold, already setting to be on Kaelie's heels.

Once we were just out of the crowd, Kaelie paused to see if I was keeping up. I stormed towards her, shoving past her towards the balcony outdoors with my shoulder. Smart of her to choose to talk out here. Her bloodcurdling screams for mercy wouldn't be too loud to cover the music.

"Rather volatile, aren't you?" She demanded, trying to retain some haughtiness as she followed me outside. It didn't really work since her tone sounded more or less pissed.

"You don't know the meaning of the word." I snarled.

I finally stopped at the railing, only when we couldn't go any further. I was fighting down the tremors fighting to break through my body. I was getting so worked up over this. If I wasn't careful, I was going to fuck myself over majorly if I my adrenaline kicked in.

"Don't be so upset." Kaelie murmured, as if she read my thoughts. "Meliorn is quite wonderful. I can only imagine how devastating it would be to lose him."

I gripped the railing, my knuckles turning white under the pressure. "That's over with now." I said.

"Is it?" She mused. "You've obviously been holding out for him. Even when you abandoned him, you expected he would love you still. Truly, Madi, you are a romantic at heart, and that's as wonderful as it is tragic. To see him in the arms of someone so perfect for him –"

"Is this going to be some Rattlesnake-Mongoose-type thing?" I demanded. "I don't even see how this is your business to begin with. Don't tell me – this has something to do with the Queen as well. Is she trying to set me up with someone now?"

Kaelie glared at me. "We wouldn't sully our kind with yours, _Rogue_."

"Really? Again, I'd love to mention my last visit here. You guys seemed pretty pumped to have me on Team-Fae then. And giving me a prisoner as a gift for my services, by the way? Not cool."

"You dare rescind our gratitude?" She demanded, aghast. "_You_? How – who do you think you _are_? Some _god_ –?"

"Take that bell back to your Queen and we'll call it squared." I snapped.

She sobered at that, her posture suddenly closed off and cold. "I cannot."

"Then we're not even."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who thought Kaelie was blue. In the first book, doesn't Clare say she is? I'm so confused, and I'm sorry if I ruined things in chapter five if I've been wrong this entire time.**

**When Madi mentioned "Rattlesnake-Mongoose-type thing" when arguing, it was a reference to Mac Lethal's song **_**Rattlesnake versus Mongoose**_**. It's about a guy who broke up with his girlfriend, and is completely over her, but she keeps trying to make him jealous.**


	18. Kick Start

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Screen**_** ~ Twenty One Pilots**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**18. Kick Start**

Kaelie left the party about five minutes later, sputtering some lame insults at me as she left. I could care less about the whole thing, my head already in a downward spiral of emotion. Anger, betrayal, frustration – the usual.

The thing between me and Meliorn was definitely over now, as far as I was concerned. I mean, it had been before, but this just sort of solidified it for me. I was never going to see that kid again.

And I was okay with that, until I suddenly realized that that relationship was probably going to be the last one I would ever have. Then it kind of sucked.

I walked through the party, barely paying attention to the people I pushed past. I found Clary, Magnus, and Alec already seated at a large round table. Clary's head shot up when she saw me, and I attempted a smile to ease the worry on her face.

"Hey, guys," I greeted as I sat down at the chair closest to me. It was right next to Alec and Magnus and across from Clary.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you found me," Magnus said dryly, nudging my arm with his elbow.

I grinned at Magnus, but out of the corner of my eye saw Alec glaring daggers my way. And partially at Magnus too. I quickly turned away and shrugged.

"Sure, sure," I agreed, my eyes fixed on the centerpiece of the table. I reached out to touch one of the flower petals, trying to figure out if they were real or not, glancing over to see Alec cooled down a little.

The silence after that was a little awkward, until Clary suddenly jumped up to her feet, making me flinch in surprise. I looked up to see her already wrapping her arms around Simon's neck, who was being flanked by Jordan, Isabelle, and Claire. I exchanged a careful look with Claire, before giving a smooth 'sup nod' with Jordan. Isabelle waved me off and vanished into the crowd.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Simon asked.

Clary pulled away from him and shrugged. "He got held up at the Institute." She turned. "Hey, Kyle."

Jordan gave a meek smile. "It's Jordan, actually."

"So I've heard," Clary returned, and gestured towards the table. "Well, we might as well sit. I think pretty soon there's going to be toasting and stuff. And then, hopefully, food."

They all sat down, Claire taking the empty spot next to me.

The awkward silence ensued once again.

"So," Magnus piped up. "Jordan. I hear you're in the Praetor Lupus. I see you're wearing one of their medallions. What does it say on it?"

Jordan started, turning away from watching Maia. "_Beati bellicosi_ – blessed are the warriors."

"Good organization," Magnus replied. "I knew the man who founded it, back in the 1800s. Woolsey Scott. Respectable old werewolf family."

Alec snorted disdainfully. "Did you sleep with him too?"

I'd been flipping one of the serving knives, and fumbled a little with it at Alec's blatant question.

"Alexander!" Magnus gasped.

"Well, I don't know anything about your past, do I?" Alec demanded. "You won't tell me anything; you just say it doesn't matter."

Magnus' widened eyes narrowed and turned into a glare. "Does this mean every time I mention anyone I've ever met, you're going to ask me if I had an affair with them?"

Alec shrugged, already beginning to look worn from the fight. "Maybe."

"I met Napoleon once," Magnus rejoined. "We didn't have an affair, though. He was shockingly prudish for a Frenchman."

"You met Napoleon?" Jordan asked, surprised. "So it's true what they say about warlocks, then?"

Alec whipped on him in an instant. I leaned back into my chair. "Shit," I muttered.

"_What's_ true?" Alec demanded.

"Alexander," Magnus snapped. "You can't be rude to everyone who talks to me."

Claire slowly leaned closer to me, out of fear or interest, I didn't know. I was trying to do my best to look like the conversation wasn't existing. Like I was deaf and blind to the world. Isn't that the polite thing to do?

"And why not?" Alec demanded. "Cramping your style, am I? I mean, maybe you were hoping to flirt with werewolf boy here. He's pretty attractive, if you like the messy-haired, broad-shouldered, chiseled-good-looks type."

"Hey, now," Jordan said meekly.

"Or there are plenty of pretty girls here, since apparently your taste goes both ways. Is there anything you _aren't_ into?"

"Mermaids," Magnus replied. "They always smell like seaweed."

"It's _not funny_," Alec growled. He stood up from his chair and stalked off into the crowd.

The silence turned from awkward to stunned. I was still playing with the serving knife, glancing Magnus' way after a second or two. His head was in his hands, black spikes of his hair sticking up between his fingers. "I just don't see why the past has to matter." He muttered.

I could see why Magnus would think that. He was a warlock. He would live forever, as far as he was concerned. The past would never mean much to him because it wouldn't define his future.

Now, as a person very aware of her mortal clock ticking down to its final numbers, I really had a difference of opinion. For me, the past did matter. My life was stretched out behind me, coming to a screeching halt. I would never have the chance to change my future because that time was spent. For me, my life was already in the past. It had no future.

"The past always matters," Jordan spoke up. "That's what they tell you when you join the Praetor. You can't forget the things you did in the past, or you'll never learn from them."

Magnus glared up at him. "How old are you?" he demanded. "Sixteen?"

"Eighteen," Jordan replied, looking a little nervous.

When Magnus didn't say anything else (and I was seriously beginning to debate whether or not I should be shielding Jordan from a massive attack), I glanced over at Clary. She was staring at the front door, her face paling.

My eyebrows furrowed when she dropped her napkin on the table and scrambled to her feet. "Excuse me," she said, practically running from the table.

Magnus was next. "Well, if there's going to be a mass exodus…" he said. He stood up, throwing his scarf around his neck, and disappeared into the crowd, probably looking for Alec.

I slowly leaned back into my chair, letting my muscles relax. "Well, hasn't this been a picnic?" I noted dryly.

Suddenly Simon stood up. "Don't even think about it," he told Jordan, who had started looking at Maia again. "You stay here."

"And do what?" Jordan asked.

"Whatever Praetor Lupus do in this situation." Simon shrugged. "Meditate. Contemplate your Jedi powers. Whatever. I'll be back in five minutes, and you better still be here."

Simon turned to Claire and I. "Watch him." Simon ordered, making me arch an eyebrow in response.

"Bro, you better check yourself before you tell me what to do again." I suggested coolly.

Claire sighed loudly. "Chill out, Madi. Go ahead, Simon, she's just in a bad mood."

A few seconds after Simon left, I stood up from my seat, smoothing out my dress. "Well as fun as this has been…" I said, already leaving the table.

"Madi!" Claire yelped after me, quickly on my heels. "Where are you going? Isn't the… the uh… isn't the thing supposed to start now?"

"They'll find us when it does." I said. "Plots just have a way of coming together when you need them to."

I made it to the far end of the bar where no one was looking, and snagged one of the bottles. "Now relax, would you? Get some wine, champagne, anything –"

"Are you _trying_ to get drunk?" Claire squawked, grabbing at the bottle. "Jesus, Madi! First smoking, now underage drinking –"

"Rookie, please shut up. You're not my mother." I said, reaching for an unattended bottle opener. I began to twist it into the cork of the wine bottle. "I'm not going to get drunk."

Claire continued to look in horror after I pulled out the cork with a satisfying _pop!_ I lifted the bottle to my lips and took down a few swigs. The sweet drink tingled in my mouth, and I only tasted the slightest hint of alcohol. I pulled it away to look appreciatively at the label. "Not bad stuff, this. You should try it."

Claire groaned, and pushed the bottle towards me. "There's going to be a battle in, like, thirty _minutes_! Are you _kidding_ me?"

"I swear to God, you're going to be my first blood of the evening if you don't shut up." I said dangerously, taking another swig of the champagne.

"You're going to get drunk." She stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Claire, I spent a month in Montana getting shitfaced every night with Russian vodka. I don't think a little champagne is going to kill me."

She glared at me for a few extra seconds, then sighed loudly and folded her arms across her chest. I shook my head, and drank more.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"There you two are!" Isabelle sighed in annoyance.

It'd been almost an hour or so since I started on my bottle of champagne. Claire and I were now sitting at a table, and I was pacing the drinking speed to a minimum. I gave her a cocky smirk, which she rolled her eyes at and let her forehead collide with the table.

"What's up, Isabelle?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Camille has escaped the sanctuary." Isabelle sat down with us and reached across the table to grab my bottle. "Starting the after party early, are we?"

I rolled my eyes, dragging the bottle back to me after she took a swig. "Are you suggesting we need to go after her or something?"

"No, Magnus is taking care of it. I just thought I'd let you guys know."

"Great to be so informed." I said, standing up. "I think I need to get some fresher air."

We began to walk outside, only to be stopped by a certain teenage werewolf, who looked incredibly worried.

"Jordan," I greeted him. "What's up?"

"I can't find Simon." He answered.

"Well, we haven't seen him," Isabelle said. "I thought you were supposed to be his keeper."

"He told me he was going to be right back. That was forty minutes ago. I figured he was going to the bathroom."

"What kind of guardian are you? Shouldn't you have gone to the bathroom _with_ him?" Isabelle demanded.

Jordan's eyes widened. "Dudes do not follow other dudes to the bathroom."

Claire sighed.

"Latent homosexual panic will do you in every time," Isabelle said. "Come on. Let's look for him."

After scanning the party three or so times, and collecting Maia and Alec along the way, I found myself getting fidgety. Obviously things were kick-starting, and I felt a weird, niggling feeling in my stomach that made me feel like I had to go solo on this.

"I'm going to head back to the apartment to look for him." Jordan decided. "If he's there, great. If not, that's still where I should start. They know where he lives; they've been sending us messages there. Maybe there'll be a message."

"I'll go with you," Isabelle decided.

"You don't have to –"

"Yes, I do. I told Simon he should come here tonight; I'm responsible. Besides, I'm having a crap time at this party anyway."

"Same here," Claire agreed. "Watching Madi drink all night isn't going to do wonders for my social life."

"Maybe we should all go." Alec piped up. "Should we tell Clary?"

"It's her mom's party," Isabelle shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair. Let's see what we can do just the four of us."

"Four of you?" Maia asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to come with us, Maia?" Jordan asked.

Maia and Jordan stared at each other for a minute, sharing a look that I know I would never understand ever. I was already backing away from the obvious-soon-to-be-couple, deciding I had to go solo.

"It's Simon," Maia finally said. "I'll get my coat."

Claire looked at me then, frowning. "Madi?"

Everyone else's attention turned on me then, and I slowly took a step back.

"You guys go ahead." I said. "I'll scout the area. Maybe he's taking a walk or something, you know? I'll give you a text if I find him."

"You're sure?" Isabelle asked, looking like she didn't believe me.

Damn these perceptive Shadowhunters.

"Positive." I replied, turning into the crowd. I quickly looked over my shoulder as a last-minute thought hit me. "Keep an eye on Claire, would you?"

Before I could get yelled at, I was already hurrying to where my gear had been stowed for this exact moment. It was outside on the terrace, stuffed amongst some fake ferns. I pulled out the small black bundle and made my way inside of the bathroom.

I quickly slipped out of my purple dress, letting it fall on the floor for someone else to find. I slipped on my pants, shirt, and jacket. Then I pulled on my boots, and slipped my swords over my shoulders in their typical 'x' formation. The weight settled comfortably on my shoulders, feeling a lot lighter than when I used to carry around that rucksack all the time. I was glad I decided to leave it at the Institute. It wasn't like I'd need it anymore.

Throwing myself under a glamour, I slipped out of the back of the party, and started booking it to the Church of Talto.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**I'm really sorry if this chapter was horrible, I wasn't expecting to write it. I'm also sorry that this has been so delayed.**


	19. Sentiment

**What?! A double-update?! Think of it as a reward for being so awesome. Thanks, guys!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**One Foot**_** ~ Fun.**

_**Beat the Devil's Tattoo**_** ~ Black Rebel Motorcycle Club**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**19. Sentiment**

Well, I had been going to the Church of Talto, until I realized way too late that this whole showdown was going on in another building.

…

I know, my intelligence knows no bounds.

I was pretty much booking it at this point – I had been for about ten or so blocks. The weird part was I didn't feel tired. At all. I felt incredibly light, like I could never get tired. Maybe my adrenaline-enhancer-stuff had kicked in without me knowing, and I didn't even realize the difference.

No, no, no. After such a long time of not dealing with it, I'd recognize it.

I knew Claire, Isabelle, Alec, Maia, and Jordan were finding their own way. I probably should have waited for them, told them where to go, but my mind was a whir of action rather than emotion. I could only focus on me getting to the destination. Any amount of pause was a threat to me breaking down. And that just couldn't happen.

I darted around another street corner, ducking past the mundanes that couldn't see me. I was numb to everything, my thoughts on overdrive. _Come on, Verdantia, focus. It's just another fight. You know how it'll go down._

Yeah…

Fighting through a throng of girls wrapped tightly in scanty clubbing dresses and tiaras (one of them had a sash that announced she was twenty-one), I passed another block, and realized I was only getting closer to the church.

And then I saw it.

I skidded to a stop just past a luxury apartment building under construction, managing to tangle my legs. Instead of falling on my face, though, I used the momentum to spin, just like I was dancing. My foot landed hard on the pavement, my stance spread and ready for action.

And then I found myself standing in front of the heavy front gates. The only barrier from me and my own personal Hell.

My heart was racing, but not from fear. No, it was only from the run. My breathing wasn't even that labored.

The world was quiet around me. There wasn't a hint of anything sinister happening. It was just an average night. The weather was pretty mild for summer in New York, and that was… strangely that.

It was weird. I thought there would be something more… dramatic. Profound.

But there wasn't. It was just me: Madison Verdantia, seventeen years old, a lover of music and Pizza Rolls…

Standing outside of a church.

About to die.

And that didn't scare me.

I walked straight up to the narrow gates that were my only barrier, and inspected them. My brows shot up in surprise when I saw a hole torn into the barriers. I slowly stepped through.

I wasn't scared.

My steps started to increase in speed until I was jogging, running, sprinting. I opened the doors to the huge building and ran into the lobby –

"Madison."

I stopped short, my boots sliding along the tile lobby floor.

Sitting at the reception desk (how I didn't notice him, I have no clue) was a young man sharply dressed in a dark tailored suit. He was tall and lean, silvery blonde hair styled like he was a model for GQ. He could've been a model even, except for the pallor of his skin, which was tinged with purple because of the ichor running through his visibly black veins. His head was bowed as if he were praying, but that would be impossible. It rose when he knew I was looking at him, and I met two black eyes that knew no remorse or humanity.

Belial.

"Here to see me off?" I asked. "As nice as the sentiment is, I can't really believe you're here."

"I suppose," he said calmly, rising from the rolling chair he'd been sitting in. He walked around the desk towards me, his hands folded behind his back. "Sentiment has never been one of my most defining characteristics."

"Could've fooled me," I retorted.

He arched a silvery blonde eyebrow as he came closer to my side. I felt myself stiffen up automatically, and took in a deep breath to try and dispel the nervousness. Demons have that effect on people, regardless of how badass you are.

"We both know how impossible that is." Belial stated blandly, his eyes slowly raking up and down my body. I squared my shoulders.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"In your words, to see you off."

"Yeah, well take a good look." I narrowed my eyes in disgust, slowly trying to walk around him and towards an elevator. "Because this whole human thing isn't going to be mine for long now, is it?"

There was no emotion in his eyes. "Quite right."

Fucking bastard.

I stormed past him, jamming in the 'up' arrow of the elevator. My heart was racing as I had to stand there and wait for it to come, slowly leaking adrenaline through my veins.

It wasn't coming.

I jammed the button again, and realized there was no light turning on. I risked a glance over at Belial, seeing him watching me. He looked like he was almost about to smile.

I sighed and began to start walking, setting a brisk pace towards the end of the hall where I could see a door leading to some stairs. It wasn't that long until I heard another set of footsteps shadowing mine.

"Why don't you get lost?" I asked. "It's not like this is the last time you're going to see me, and I'd actually like a little time to myself."

I had walked the length of the hallway, stopping short when the heavy-looking door blocked my way. I arched my eyebrow for a split second before hiking my foot back and kicking the sonofabitch down. It swung off its hinges with ease and banged against the wall, the noise echoing throughout the huge room.

I stormed in, reaching back for Sandalphon as I scanned the area. It was dark, cold, empty, and not stairs. I heard a gentle sloshing of water creating waves. A pool. Right.

There was a languid sigh from behind me, "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Careful, Bells, you're beginning to sound excited for my personal doomsday," I retorted dryly. I set my course for dead ahead, letting Sandalphon drop into his scabbard when I knew I was safe.

The staccato _tap-tapping_ of Belial's probably-Prada shoes echoed behind me. After ten or so steps, my nerves were already grating. Not in the 'omg-I'm-so-terrified' kind of way. More like the familiar 'if-you-don't-shut-up-your-death-will-be-certified' kind of way.

Metatron slid out of his scabbard with a cold, metallic sliding sound. It waved gently through the air, becoming an extension of my arm, its tip grazing Belial's neck.

"You're a Greater _Demon_," I said, "Surely that means you can be quieter than this."

"You ought to turn left up ahead," Belial informed me.

I turned blindly in the darkness, following his instruction. I didn't slow my pace, instead gripping Metatron a little tighter. He wasn't glowing, though, which was a little disconcerting. I hardly ever had to say his name for him to come to life lately. It was like the blade knew I didn't want him to come to life yet.

Which would mean that my swords had a conscience, and that was _way_ too upsetting to think about at the moment.

_Thump._

I reeled back in surprise after running into a wall. I reached out to touch the cold, smooth barrier with my free hand, frowning as I groped for a door. See? Thinking about my swords possibly being alive, and this is what I get.

A sudden cold hand clamped down on my free one, a wiry body barely pressing against the back of mine. On instinct, I locked up.

My hand was slowly being guided to a doorknob, which I grabbed onto and twisted. A chest heaved against my back, letting out a sigh. "I'll get you to the All Mother's hive, at least." Belial said.

I jumped away from him and through the door, turning around to glare at him. "Well, if that's not too much trouble," I snarled.

I turned around to see stairs leading up, and up, and up. Geez, wasn't the elevator supposed to work in this book?

I grabbed the railing and propelled myself up half the first flight of stairs, skipping two at a time as I climbed up. "Nobody has time for the bullshit I have to put up with." I growled to myself.

As I was on the landing of the second floor, my eyes narrowed when I saw Belial already standing before me. Slowly, he held out his hand.

"There _is_ an easier way, pet." He drawled.

I slowly walked up the last two steps, regarding his pale hand. I frowned. What was he getting at?

"I can take you there with less effort on your part," he explained.

"Oh yeah, just because you want me in top form?" I snorted. "You're so full of shit. You and I both know you can't _wait_ until I draw my last breath –"

He grappled my arm and jerked me into his chest. I landed against him hard, sucking in a sharp breath of pain and surprise. I looked up at him, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck bristle. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, and the air was suddenly knocked out of my lungs.

I'd only experienced this type of 'knock-off-your-rocker' kind of disorientation before, and that was when a certain glittery vampire decided my running had been too slow.

Teleporting with Belial was definitely like that, except a lot worse.

My legs felt like jelly as soon as I felt myself stationary, having to slump against a demon to regain my bearings. I would never let myself live this one down.

"You have no idea what I am thinking as I hold you now, child," Belial's low, velvety voice growled in my ear. "Never speak of my emotion as though you know it."

Finally regaining my strength, I shoved against his chest, breaking out of his arms. I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. "Don't talk like you have any, either." I snapped.

Belial glared at me then, but reached out to wrap his finger around a strand of my hair. I tried to pull back, but his inhuman speed had him inches away from me.

"I suppose I am growing sentimental," he admitted, seemingly to himself. "I realize now I will miss this form. Hopefully your soul will not change in death."

My resolve crumbled a little at that. I was dying, and my soul already had a claim on it. "Wouldn't that be a shame?" I said, finding myself sounding a little breathless.

I ducked out of Belial's way, finding myself in a dark corridor, facing another heavy oak door.

"See you on the other side…" I looked over to the corner Belial had pushed me into, only to see that I was alone.

And in the silence, I could hear it.

The shouting.

Clary's voice, pleading, begging for another option. Another way out.

She was going to get one.

I yanked out my twin swords, their light brightening the darkness that surrounded me. Sucking in another breath, I hiked my foot back again, and jutted it forward.

_**.M.I.W.**_

_BAM!_

The door swung open, this time falling pretty much completely off its hinges, and breaking the tension in the room.

Time slowed down.

I felt four pairs of eyes lock on me.

I first saw Jace without his shirt on, holding a struggling Clary against his chest. Her eyes were locked on me, and she looked like she was about to shout something at me. I slowly scanned to my left, seeing an alter set. Bowing over an open glass casket was Simon, his fangs extended against the pale neck of a certain Jonathan Morgenstern.

And hovering over him, was a woman. A woman with long black hair, black eyes, and red lips that turned into an all-too-familiar half-smile. She was dressed like a spy: black slacks and a black pea coat.

Time was put back to a normal speed.

I flipped my swords and walked into the room, feeling my whole body beginning to pulse with my adrenaline. "_Lilith!_"

"Madi! Stop!" Clary shouted, "She's not a regular de –"

She was constricted by Jace's iron grip.

I didn't turn to look at her. My gaze was only on Lilith. She was scrutinizing me carefully, a sly grin cutting that half-smile. I gritted my teeth, my swords glowing brighter in a challenge.

"Oh, sweet child," Lilith cooed at me. "How I knew you would come to me. I knew you would come _home_!"

What the fuck?

The Greater Demon moved towards the casket. "Come, my daughter. Look at your brother!"

"Daughter…" I echoed quietly.

Lilith was already at the casket, looking down at a sick-looking Simon in disgust. He didn't have much time to react before Lilith raised her hand in order to strike him –

I unlocked.

"Don't _touch_ him!" I shouted, making Lilith pause long enough for Simon to scramble out of her way. "Now listen here, you twisted bitch. I don't know what game you're playing, but we're going to put a stop to it. Right. Now."

"Oh, of course! You've been left in the dark for such a time, my dear." Lilith said, actually looking remorseful. "I'm so sorry for that."

I chuckled. "Are you now?"

"Of course!" She said, looking shocked at my question. "I have waited to meet you for such a time. It truly is a wonderful thing when a mother and daughter are reunited. Don't you think so?"

That was when _all_ of my thoughts, comebacks, and plans went flying out the window. My body locked up, my mind wiped clear to become an empty canvas. All analytical was gone. The only thing left was raw emotion. Confusion, pure fear, and anger.

_Such_ anger.

It pulled me out of my trance (which had been held for maybe three seconds or so) to me crouching a little in attack, holding out my swords. "I think you're confused," I said slowly. "You're not my mother. My mother lives in Atlanta –"

"And how proud of you she must be!" Lilith mused. "You were her little miracle, after all. Odd, isn't it? That a woman deemed infertile by so many doctors suddenly gives birth to such a beautiful, healthy child?"

Again, I felt my heart drop. Nausea rolled my stomach over. My hands started to shake.

"It would be safe to assume she had… some help, wouldn't it?" Lilith asked.

"She's lying, Madi!" Clary shouted. "She isn't your mother!"

"How would you know?" Lilith snapped at Clary, and I glanced back to see Jace hold her a little tighter.

My head was spinning as the demon walked towards me, pulling something out from behind her back.

"If – If you were my mother," I asked, "where the fuck were you?"

"That is a simple question, child." Lilith said warmly, a cold smile stretching across her features. "I thought you had died. I shouldn't have underestimated you so, though, my dear. Any child of mine is a strong, capable warrior. You were so very different from your mild-mannered family, were you not?"

She held out a large, dark object that glinted out of the corner of my eye. I looked down at it, seeing a huge revolver half the size of my arm held out to me. "What's that?" I asked dumbly.

"A gift, my daughter." Lilith said, reaching out to take one of my hands. I quickly transferred Sandalphon to my left hand, nervously gripping both seraphs in one hand. Her cold, smooth skin brushed against mine, making dread leak into my system. "As insurance to never doubt me again."

I was now holding the pistol in my hands, frowning as I looked at it. It was old, looking like it'd been used in the Civil War era. I brushed my thumb across the handle, feeling a pentagram carved in its side. Something about it felt familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Madi!"

"_Cut it out_, Clary," I growled, giving her a pointed look before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Now I love antique weaponry just as much as the next Civil War reenactor," I said to Lilith, "but I don't understand why you'd give me this. It's junk. Old. Outdated."

"This is no mere trinket, child." Lilith purred, stepping around me. "This is the Colt – a very powerful weapon. It is said to kill anything, even Greater Demons."

More confusion. "Look, I'm not one to judge people's life choices, but I have to ask. Why are you giving me this? Seeing as I'm here to kill you anyway, you kind of speed up the process with this little curveball."

"Oh, my daughter, do not pretend to be so dense, it's unbecoming. This is a sign of _trust_!" She cried. "With you wielding it at my side, we shall be an unstoppable –"

"I think you shouldn't be counting your eggs so fast," I said, slowly stepping away from her. "You're talking like I'm going to switch sides. As you can see, I'm rather aligned in most of my life choices, and you aren't one of them."

"Oh, but you will be!" Lilith said fervently.

"Glad to see the cockiness is hereditary," I noted, "but I'm not interested in being on any team with you. You understand, right? I just don't work with psychos."

Lilith's eyes narrowed, and I slowly stuck the gun in the hem of my pants, taking Sandalphon back in my right hand.

"Please think this through, my child." Lilith pleaded. "I would hate to have to destroy you so quickly after meeting you."

A cry of pain snapped my mouth shut, and we both whipped around to see Clary slicing Jace's chest. The ugly red Mark now had an equally hideous red gash slashed through it. Clary leapt out of the way, and I found myself grinning as Jace's eyes cleared.

He looked up at me, then Lilith, then grabbed Clary's knife.

"Kill her, Em," Jace commanded, chucking the knife at Lilith's face.

The Greater Demon dodged it narrowly, looking at me in shock.

I twirled my swords, grinning at her expression. "As you can see," I drawled, "I sort of already have a commanding officer."

_**.M.I.W.**_


	20. Yes

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Oh No!**_** ~ Marina and the Diamonds**

_**Salute Your Solution**_** ~ The Raconteurs**

_**Wait, Wait, Wait**_** ~ The Format**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**20. Yes**

"What did you do to him?" Lilith hissed, glaring at Clary. "_What did you do_?"

I already shot forward, Lilith narrowly dodging my blades as I swung them out. I shadowed her dodge, wheeling around her so that I was still standing between Jace and Clary and Lilith. The demoness glared at me and let out a low hiss.

"You're such a freak," I snarled, stabbing forward with both blades. The demon pulled back, her face twisting into a sneer. "You think I'll fall for your shit?"

I swung out with Sandalphon, twisting Metatron above my head as I slashed out. Lilith leapt back, and let out a low, animalistic growl that set my teeth on edge.

I was already running after her, seeing her rise her hands slowly –

And then I was flung into a wall.

Like, legitimately, a _wall_.

One second I was on the ground, running, the next my back was being slammed into a wall.

Demon magic. It'll do it to you every time.

"My child, you still have a choice." Lilith pleaded to me before turning on Jace and Clary.

I wheezed, pulling myself to my feet just in time to watch Jace position himself in front of Clary. I grappled my swords, and ran after him.

That is, until, I saw Simon's crumpled body next to the glass coffin. I stopped short, and dropped to my knees at his side.

"_Michael_," Jace growled, holding up a seraph blade. I looked up just in time to see the blade burst into one of the strongest light's I'd ever seen a blade glow, and he held it before Lilith like the experienced, capable warrior who had fought by my side at Hotel du Mort.

I looked back down at Simon, slowly setting down one of my blades.

"Simon? Simon." I whispered, gently touching the side of the vampire's face. He felt incredibly cold against my fingertips, and when I looked closer, I could see his skin had a faint black tinge to it. Like Belial's skin…

"Ah, Michael," Lilith murmured. I looked up to see her advancing on Jace, and found myself at a sudden crossroads of what I should do. "The captain of the hosts of the Lord. I knew him."

I watched Jace raise the seraph blade a little higher. "Don't come any closer."

I nudged Simon carefully. "Dude, come on." I breathed. "You gotta help me out here."

"Michael slew the demon Sammael, whom I loved," Lilith said. "Why is it, little Shadowhunter, that your angels are so cold and without mercy? Why do they break that which will not obey them?"

Simon slowly opened his eyes, looking incredibly groggy. "Wha – Madi…?"

I grappled his shoulders with my free hand and pulled him away. "Simon, you need to get the hell out of here. Or at least find a place to hide. I promise you'll be okay, I just –"

A sudden howl broke my sentence, and I looked up just in time to see hellhounds leaping out of Lilith's hands. "Oh, this bitch," I muttered darkly.

"Madi? What? Bitch?" Simon asked hoarsely.

"I mean it Simon," I pulled him back a few more feet before leaping forward. "Hide."

I saw one of the hounds already running for Clary, and I gave an all-out sprint to the monster. I pulled my swords back, feeling my blood tingling in my veins. Any second now, I would get the biggest rush of my life.

I pulled my blades back just as Clary stumbled back. "_Metatron!_" I cried. "_Sandalphon!_"

Both blades burst into a brighter light (not as bright as Michael's, unfortunately, but it'd do the trick), and I leapt forward.

I sliced through the hellhound's neck, and the whole creature dropped like a dead weight in front of Clary's feet. She let out a scream of horror, but was cut short as soon as she looked at me. I was grinning, feeling the effects of the serum hitting me in the most deliciously painful ways.

"Oh God, _yes_!" I snarled, whipping around when I heard a cry of surprise.

Lilith was looking at me in horror, and anger, and I my grinning turned a little more maniacal. "My daughter, please!"

"Nope!" I shouted, flying towards her.

She let out a growl in response as I swung my swords out towards her, her palms hitting my blades –

_CRACK!_

I bounced back at the force of the collision, the sound ringing through my ears. I glared at Lilith, already darting in for another attack. I was going all out for this.

Suddenly, Lilith's eyes scanned the area just as she dodged my next blow. I was getting annoyed now.

"Hey, eyes on me." I snapped.

"Where is she?" Lilith demanded. "Where is the girl?"

"She has nothing to do with this." Jace said, and I lunged at Lilith while she was distracted.

She darted to the side, and attacked with a weak punch that made me back up to Jace's side. "Huh, this bitch." I noted dryly.

"Do not speak to your mother that way," Lilith snarled.

"I repeat my earlier sentiment." I said, flipping my swords casually.

"Hey, you've got no arguments from me," Jace agreed, following suit. "Madi, I don't think you heard earlier, but this demon thinks she can't be killed."

"Because I _can't_." Lilith spat.

"Oh, I say differently." I disagreed.

"Just what I was thinking," Jace said. "Should we test it?"

"You know I'm a fan of a challenge," I admitted, giving Lilith a cold once-over. "But, somehow this doesn't seem like it will be. I mean, I know I'm a badass, and you're a badass. Two badasses together? Against that? She won't last five minutes."

"I do not wish to destroy you, my child. This is your last chance." Lilith warned.

I laughed, the sound coming out harsh and brittle. I flicked my swords out in front of me. "Really? Could've sworn my last chance was three chances ago. I think I'll get over it."

The demon was suddenly a blur. One second, she was by Jonathan's casket, in the next she was in front of us, slashing forward.

Jace ducked right and I twirled left. He slashed his seraph into Lilith's shoulder while I sliced her side and back of her leg. She crumpled for a split-second, before whipping around to attack me.

I ducked under her first punch, blocking the second and dropping to pull a smooth spin-kick. Lilith dropped hard on her ass, and just as Jace was about to make a killing stab, Lilith flitted out of the way and behind Jace's back.

"Duck!" I ordered, already leaping over Jace's back and swinging into a half-windmill (break dancing terminology here, kiddies, look it up). I kicked Lilith in the face, making her back up a few steps. I finished through by dropping onto my feet just behind Jace, who was already wheeling around.

Jace surged forward while I took Lilith at the side, both of us landing another slice before she darted away.

"Madi, feint!" Jace ordered, and I dropped and pulled myself to my right, craning my neck around to see Lilith coming straight for me.

Jace swung his seraph towards her –

_CRACK!_

"Oh fuck," I murmured.

Lilith had Jace's seraph, her hand was curled around the blade. She was holding it so tightly that her palm was bleeding black ichor. With a sickening smile, she snapped the seraph blade in half. The blade became (not to quote Kansas, but come on) shiny dust in the wind, and the hit burned up in black fire.

"Poor little Michael," Lilith murmured, dropping the burnt hilt to the floor, where it disintegrated into ash, "He always was weak."

I was already on my feet, throwing my body in front of Jace's and handing him Sandalphon. "Sandalphon," I said shortly. He grasped the blade gratefully and gave a minute nod to show his understanding.

"You and your name-dropping," Jace said dryly. "It's like _I'm with the Band_ with Biblical figures."

"That'd be a sick-ass show," I noted, thinking it over.

Lilith struck forward with a snarl, and I followed suit. I drew Metatron diagonally in front of me, suddenly realizing I didn't understand how to fight with one sword. The weight threw me off. Lilith seemed to sense this as well, grabbing the sword's blade to block it from herself. Now she could easily wheel around and slice off my hand with those talons on her hands.

Her eyes widened as if she realized it too.

This was it.

Her eyes narrowed, and she drew back, and threw me to the side. I slid across the tile floor, major confusion hitting me. She had me, she had me, she had me, she _had_ me! Why didn't see take me?!

And then I figured it out.

The question that I had to ask.

Jace had attempted to distract Lilith through some sick conversation, but I was already on my feet, storming towards them.

"You can't kill me," Jace said, seeming to realize something on his own. "What you said before – I'm the counterweight –"

"Don't flatter yourself," Lilith sneered, her eyes darting to me for a split-second.

It only enhanced the theory.

"Now I've taken about as much of this as I can take. Lilith, what do you want with me?" I demanded, stepping in front of Jace. "Who am I to you?"

She let out a low growl, glancing between Jace and I. Finally, she spoke, looking at Jace, "You and my Jonathan weren't the only ones resurrected that night. My daughter was also brought back."

Now she was looking at me.

My mind was a whir of thought, never settling on one exact idea. I was the counterweight. But why? Why was I the counterweight here? Jace was the counterweight. Why did I become… that?

Why did she keep calling me her daughter?

Why didn't Raziel talk to me through our telepath-communication-crap this go around? He said I'd been damned since I first laid eyes upon a fouled beast – that I'd been cursed by a Greater Demon. He'd never mentioned anyone by name…

I just assumed it was Belial since that was the only one I knew.

It was deemed impossible for my mom to ever have children. My own brother was a one-time miracle that wouldn't happen again. Then one day my mom met this woman. The woman said my mom would have a strong, beautiful daughter. It was fate that she would have a daughter.

A smile grew on the Greater Demon's face. One of pure victory. "My child," she greeted me.

I yanked my sword out of Jace's hands, who seemed to follow my mental wavelength and was too surprised to react. My heart was pounding, my whole body becoming a complete and total unstoppable force as white hot rage hit me.

"You're dead." I said, my voice cold and soft.

I lunged at her.

Lilith tried to back away, but I was already running at her. All the Marks, and the serum? Put that shit together and I was unstoppable. She was done. I swung out, slashing her chest with Metatron. I swung around and stabbed Sandalphon deep into her side.

Lilith cried out in pain and… pride? Looking up at her face she looked almost… exultant. "That's it, my child!" She approved. "How _vibrant_ you are!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, already attacking her again.

She flitted back, much to my distaste, her breathing ragged and her expression proud. "Your anger is truly magnificent. Your creation was sublime. It's no wonder Belial coveted you so –"

"I'm _not_ your child!" I yelled, my voice echoing across the rooftop. "I will never be your _anything_! Got it? Not your daughter, warrior, follower, best friend, bitch –"

A panicked scream cut off the rest of my probably epic rant. I spun around, Jace's eyes wide with horror, as we both watched Clary being drug out from behind some hedges.

And then I realized how fucked over I was.

"_No_!" Jace cried, just as Clary was whipped up in the air, being held right in front of Lilith. Her dress was torn and dirty, her hair completely out of its combs and clips.

"You _bitch_!" Clary snarled.

"You see, my child? My Verdantia?" Lilith proclaimed. "You _are_ mine! Unless… you want the girl to die."

Lilith drew her fingers back and flicked them. A silver whip leapt out from them and cut down Clary's side, making her scream in pain as an angry red cut now stretched across her side, already bleeding.

"Clary!" Jace yelled, but froze, trying not to move. That would make things worse.

Lilith drew back her fingers again –

"Stop!" I cried out.

My seraph blades slipped out of my hands, clattering on the floor at my sides.

Lilith paused, and I felt all eyes of the room on me again.

"Don't hurt her. I – I'm done." I said, quietly. "I'm yours."

Lilith grinned darkly. "Of course you are."

"Let her go, then." I commanded. "You have your counterweight – now let Clary go."

The demon seemed to think it over for a moment, then shrugged offhandedly. "No. I don't think I will." She flicked her fingers back, and out. Another gash met Clary's body. "I think you need to learn your first lesson, child, about obedience. You ought to see how your selfishness affects everyone."

Lilith dropped Clary's body, and sent it flying across the tile ten or so feet away from me.

"You will watch her _die_." Lilith snarled.

She drew her hand back, a black flame surrounding her hand and she pulled it back. Then, she chucked it forward. Towards Clary.

Time slowed down.

"No!" Jace shouted, trying to reach her.

He wouldn't. He was too far away.

But I wasn't.

My feet were already moving.

For some reason, I thought back to that time I stood in the meadow with a demon. Angorian. The one who brought me here to this disaster. We had a conversation there about this moment. It wasn't that long ago, but it also felt like a distant memory.

"_The only thing that kept me entertained was the scene of your death."_

"_Yeah, so how does that go down, exactly?"_

"_In typical Verdantian fashion, of course. Guns blazing, fighting until the very end, never losing hope. Truly American, but also truly trivial."_

I guess this would be typical Verdantian fashion. Fighting until the very end, guns blazing…

Guns blazing.

I have a gun.

I dropped to my knees on the hard tile floor, reaching back for the handle of the Colt resting in the hem of my pants. I pulled it out, flicked off the safety, and aimed it towards Lilith's head – just above the giant black ball coming straight towards me.

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Time sped back to its regular pace.

I heard Lilith scream, and knew I hit my target. I shoved Clary as far out of the way as I could, and found myself staring at the black fireball coming straight towards my face.

I spread my arms apart wide, letting out a sharp breath.

It slammed into me with the force of a wrecking ball.

It knocked the air right out of me.

And I felt pain – a deep pain that shoved through my chest. So deep, I already knew there was no way to fix it. It was burning at my heart, constricting it, breaking it.

I fell back.

"Madi! Madi! _No_!" Someone screamed. "God, no! _NO!_"

Yes.

_**.M.I.W.**_


	21. Can't Stop Now

**Minute (maybe? possibly?) gore ahead.**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**It Gets Better**_** ~ Fun.**

_**All Fall Down**_** ~ OneRepublic**

_**Devil's Spoke**_** ~ Laura Marling**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**21. Can't Stop Now**

"God, no!" Someone was shouting. "_NO!_"

Claire was right on Alec's heels as soon as he burst through the doors, letting her whip slide off her wrist to be battle-ready.

But when she saw what was going on… She didn't know how to react.

Jace and Clary and Simon were sitting on the floor, Jace was cradling something in his arms. It looked like a body. Clary held her hands up to her face, tear streaming out of her eyes. Simon looked like he was in agony.

"You can't go!" Jace continued to shout. "You. _Can't_! _Madi_!"

Madi?

When Claire looked at Clary again, she saw the girl gasping.

Jace shook the body in his arms, and that was when Claire saw it.

A pale hand fell limply to the floor, belonging to a battered body with a massive, bleeding _crater_ in its chest. The head lolled to the side, eyes closed, the face holding an expression of complete peace.

Claire never thought she would see Madi look like that.

That was when the world started to fall apart.

"_No!_"

Claire let the whip slip out of her fingers, and she was already running to Madi's side, dropping to her knees. The overwhelming stench of copper hit her nose, making her gag. She looked down at Madi's chest, seeing the huge…

The only way to describe it was that it was a _crater_. Like a wrecking ball had just taken a chunk out of a building. It exposed parts of Madi's ribs, her stomach, intestines –

Claire screamed. She couldn't keep the horror inside of her anymore. She let the scream fly from her chest and into the open space around them. She scrambled away from the body, falling on her backside on the cold, tile floor. She covered her hands over her mouth, watching Jace throw his jacket over Madi's body to hide the ugly wound.

"She was just a kid!" Claire shouted. "She didn't. _Do! Anything! Who would do something like this?_ Oh my God!"

She watched as Jace bent down to press his lips against her forehead, his face twisted in pain. Clary was gripping Madi's free hand.

"She was my friend!" Claire continued to shout. "She – She – I –"

Claire grappled her hair in her hands, her breathing growing heavier and more ragged. "What _is_ this?" She screamed.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I was in a forest. A forest coated in snow. Fat flakes were falling from the sky. And it was quiet. Deathly quiet.

How did I get here? I blinked slowly, and sudden images flashed before my eyes. I'd been in New York, getting blasted by some demon mojo. I –

Was I dead?

"Hello!" A voice greeted me. It was feminine and young, and if I wasn't mistaken, it sounded familiar.

I turned around to see rustling in the undergrowth. I looked down to my waist to see that I wasn't carrying my weapons. Not even wearing my gear. I was in blue skinny jeans, my black converse, and a black pea coat. I frowned, and looked up once I saw a figure emerge from the forest and into the clearing.

She was young with a thin body. She was wearing a magenta jacket zipped all the way up, blue skinny jeans, and some white slip-on shoes. Her chocolate, straight hair swung as she hopped into the clearing. She seemed to have a pleased expression on her face when she saw me. Like we were friends.

I frowned at the look on her face. "Who are you?"

She stopped a few feet away, folding her arms across her chest. "It's been a long time." She said offhandedly. "I knew you wouldn't recognize me. And then there's the fact that we've never really introduced ourselves. My name is Bree Tanner."

Bree Tanner. My eyes widened in response, I began to really wish I had my swords right now.

Was I dead?

Probably.

_**.C.I.W.**_

Claire watched everyone else try to figure out what to do. Alec contacted the Clave, telling them the situation. Maia and Jordan were staying close to each other, Simon and Isabelle were too. Jace stood near Alec, casting a look at Madi's body every so often. Clary was with Jace.

No one was with Madi. She was laying on the floor, covered with Jace's jacket. Only Claire sat next to her, holding the dead girl's twin swords in her lap.

On the floor, next to Madi as well, was an old gun. Claire picked it up and inspected it. It was an antique revolver with a pentagram carved into the handle. It looked familiar, but Claire couldn't place it. Why would Madi have this? Her pride and joy were her twin swords. Claire remembered watching Madi put so much work into sharpening and polishing the seraph blades.

She wouldn't be doing that anymore.

Claire's eyes pricked with tears, but she pushed them away. She didn't want to break down again.

That was when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

Claire turned to her right, and saw a tall guy wearing a suit standing at the edge of the roof. He looked pretty creepy, and when he turned to look at her, Claire realized that his eyes were black.

This was the dude that Madi had been talking to in that graveyard.

The demon.

Wasn't his name, like, Belial or something?

Claire jumped up from Madi's side, setting the seraph blades next to her body. She grabbed her whip, and ran towards the doors, knowing no one else in the room would even notice she was gone.

She stormed out of the doors, focusing on the strange man… demon….

Whatever.

"Who are you?" Claire demanded.

The demon's gaze flickered from Claire to Madi's dead body, and he folded his arms behind his back.

"I suppose I should formally introduce myself," he decided in a silky, creepy voice. "My name is Belial. I am the demon that bestowed Madison Verdantia with her powers."

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. She knew what she was doing the whole time. You see, Claire Icanthya, your mentor knew she was going to die. She knew for quite some time."

_**.M.I.W.**_

"And you're Madi Verdantia." Bree went on. "Even though that's not your real name. I understand if you don't know who you are – some people don't when they first come here."

"I know who I am." I said indignantly. "How do you know Verdantia isn't my real name?"

"I've been watching you." She said casually, because when you're dead I guess that's a normal thing to do. "I mean, you'll forgive me for wanting to get to know the person that killed me and all."

Guilt washed over me in that instant, and I sighed. "I'm so sorry. If there was any other way, you have to know –"

"I do." Bree replied. "I've looked over my death so many times. I would have died some way. It was my time to leave, as it was yours."

I didn't like the way she said that, and there was no way in hell I'd just forgive the asshole that offed me. "You're not mad?"

She smiled kindly. "At first I was. But after watching you, and your life, my anger faded. The beautiful thing about death is that there is understanding and acceptance. With understanding you, I understood my death. When I accepted you, I accepted what happened."

"To be honest, I don't think I'll find much understanding in my death."

"You should not have died, Madi. You will never find understanding or acceptance."

Well isn't that just the icing on the cake? "Then why am I here?"

"Because you died." She replied.

"But if I shouldn't have died, then can't I just go back? If I don't belong here, then shouldn't I –"

"You can't go back." Bree said, her voice suddenly stern. I frowned. "This may have not been the destiny of your life, but your physical body is gone, and you could not have changed that even if you wanted to."

"So… is it going to be like this forever?" I asked.

Bree laughed. "No, of course not. This is just the first part. I'm here to lead you to the next, when you're ready."

She held out her hand.

_**.C.I.W.**_

Claire's mind was reeling. Belial told her the long story about how Madi's fortune was foretold by a demon that she was going to die. She knew she was going to die. This whole time, Madi was fighting horrible dreams sent to her by a demon, dying, and never knowing when or how. A lot of things suddenly started making sense.

This was what she meant when she begged Claire to tell her family if something happened to her. She knew she was going to die in this world, and her family would never know. Just like Claire's family wouldn't know what was happening to her right now.

"So, as you can see, this leaves me without my finest creation." Belial said.

"Then why don't you just bring her back to life?" Claire demanded. "You're supposed to be a Greater Demon, you can do stuff like that."

"Death is not as simple as it looks, child," Belial replied calmly. "Even if I could, I would not be able to resurrect her. Madison Verdantia has been marked from the moment she was given these powers. There is no scenario, no change of plan, that would let her life continue for a second longer. Amusing how one small weight can tip the scales into one's favor."

Claire didn't like this. If this freak was going to keep talking in riddles, she would coil her whip around his throat right now and end it. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I wish to offer you a proposition, pet." Belial explained.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I looked at Bree's hand from where I stood, frowning. It was tempting, it really was. Just to leave and accept that I was gone. So tempting, yet something felt _off_. Wrong. Unsettling. I took a step further back.

"This is a little too homo for my tastes." I admitted.

She dropped her hand and sighed. "Madi, I know it's confusing, but I promise you it'll be easier if you just come with me."

"I'd rather not." I replied. "Actually, I think I have an appointment."

I remembered.

"Yeah… I do. Belial is supposed to have my eternal soul." I said, gesturing to myself. "If I'm right, this should be… _me_… right?"

Bree nodded.

"Then I can't. Claire has to be kept safe, and this is the only way I know she will be."

But Bree wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead, she'd turned to my left, focusing on something in the distance. I slowly followed her gaze, frowning. "What…?"

Suddenly, a bright light surged through the forest, snapping trees and bowling them over. Bree let out a shocked gasp, and I turned to look at her just as she was running back the way she came.

"Bree!" I shouted, turning back to the light.

I tried to run back, move, but I was rooted to my place. Instead of being panicked like I knew I should have been, though, I was confused.

The light hit me then, and it was followed by a terrified, bloodcurdling scream.

_**.C.I.W.**_

"What… kind of proposition?" Claire asked.

Belial shrugged. "A simple one. One in which you swear your loyalty to me, where your mentor did not."

Claire could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"If you don't, your fate will be just as certifiable as the Verdantia's," Belial explained. "She thought she could be free to have a choice. She was too naïve. But you – you know better. I can see it in your eyes, child. You are calculating and will make the right choice. Now, you can chose to be loyal to me now, or…" Belial looked at Madi's body. "Or you can wait until another demon finds you. I can promise you now they won't be as… lenient as I."

Claire played with the handle of her whip a little. She felt her body beginning to tremble, which wasn't a cool thing at all to experience. She glared at Belial.

"Not a chance," she said icily.

"Then you can't live," Belial replied.

Before Claire could even say anything else, Belial threw out his hand, and she watched as a pitch black dog rose up from the floor. It snarled, and leapt straight for her.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I gasped and coughed, opening my eyes wide. "What the _fuck_ was that?" I demanded.

"Madi!" A masculine voice gasped in surprise. It was then that I felt warm arms around me, tightening when I tried to move. Pain radiated through my body. I felt like I was burning just underneath my skin.

"I restate my earlier question." I growled, craning my neck around. My vision grew less blurry by the moment, and I found myself staring into gold eyes, then ice blue ones, green ones…

"Madi, what the –" I heard Jace stammer. "You should be –"

Then someone screamed.

It sounded the exact same way as it did before, and it ripped through my ears in painful awareness.

My fingers tightened around the hilts of two familiar blades, and I leapt up, charging straight for the cry.

Straight ahead, I could see Claire.

She was off to the side, misplaced, being mauled by a hellhound.

"_Sandalphon! Metatron!_" I cried, and my two swords burst into a bright, victorious light.

I flew forward with a speed I'd never felt before. Everything was all reaction.

I swung out with both blades, and sliced through the neck of dog.

Claire gasped in pain, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the pain she must've been going through. Then her eyes closed, and her body went limp.

"_Claire_!" I shouted, dropping to her side. My eyes widened as I looked her over, my head pounding and making me feel dizzy. I didn't care.

Claire was pretty banged up. She had claw marks sliced through her stomach and shoulders, a gruesome chunk had been ripped out of the arm she'd been defending herself with. And then there was the really fucked up wound on her shoulder. Bile rose in my throat, and I could only swallow to keep it back. No wonder she passed out. She must've been in some serious pain.

When things began to come into more focus again, I could see that the wounds weren't normal. They were black and already swollen-looking, oozing dark crimson blood that didn't seem to stop.

I heard the sound of a paper crumpling not too far off, and looked up.

Belial. Strange, always-out-of-place Belial was standing off in the shadows, a horrified expression on his face as he looked at me.

Somehow I didn't even have to ask. I just _knew_.

Belial.

It always came back to Belial.

I made sure he got the most murderous look from me possible, and I watched him disappear in a cloud of black mist.

I shucked off my jacket (which I noticed had a nice chunk of it burnt off) and wrapped it around Claire's arm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alec run around me and on the other side of Claire. He began to check her injuries.

"What do I do?" I demanded.

Another person dropped to their knees beside me, and I looked over to see Jace. "Jace, what do I do? One of you – tell me what to do! She's dying – I promised I'd keep her safe!"

"She's been poisoned from the hellhound bite," Jace explained. "It's pretty severe – it needs to be treated fast. She'll have to be cleansed with holy water, but there isn't a church close by. She might not make it –"

"Oh, trust me, Lightwood," I growled, stepping over Claire's side to push Alec out of the way. "I'll _make_ one close by."

Jace looked at me in shock. "Madi –"

"I'll be right back," I stated, crouching down to Claire's side. I threw out my arm in front of me.

_Churches, churches, churches, churches, churches – _

A blue portal cracked open out of thin air.

"Madi!" Isabelle shouted, and I looked up just in time to see the Shadowhunter throwing a jacket at my face. I caught it and pulled it close to me.

Without saying anything else, I pulled Claire and myself through the portal.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Ta-da? Have I completely destroyed this readership yet?**


	22. Coming Back

**READ THE NOTES BELOW THIS CHAPTER!**

**~ THEMESONGS ~**

_**Underdog**_** ~ You Me at Six (acoustic version)**

_**Comeback Kid**_** ~ Brett Dennen**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**22. Coming Back**

I twisted the tap on the spigot outside of the church, letting the water soak Claire's body. It was hell dragging her up the church steps, and I was only too relieved to just flop against a wall and watch the holy water do its cleansing magic.

My head was still spinning from whipping out a portal like that. I was also waiting until my adrenaline would wear out and I would start puking up blood. It was weird – it should have started by now.

But I still felt like the double-adrenaline was still in me, just at a more manageable level. Like I still had all the power, but with more control. When examining myself of any injury that should have been somewhere on me, I saw that I was completely healed. The only things, I guess, that proved I got hit were my ruined clothes.

My shirt had been pretty much blasted away with the demon's strike. When I knew no one was around, I ripped off the rest of the fabric and zipped up Isabelle's jacket all the way up on me. My pants were also ruined, the button gone and only held up by the zipper. I guessed I had one huge, bloody mess of a hit by the outline my clothes gave me.

And… my runes weren't on my skin anymore.

They were just white, swirling scars, barely noticeable.

What the fuck was that about?

I looked back up to see Claire being soaked by the water, the worst of the infection steaming and healing. All that was left were angry red gashes. Better than black and purple, that was for sure.

My head and body were still aching from the portal traveling, and probably from the whole coming back from the dead thing. I wasn't even going to try to think about the latter for a _long_ time, though.

I pulled the jacket Isabelle had tossed to me closer around my body by folding my arms. It was a little (only a little) big on me, but definitely a keeper. It was a dark gray leather with a gray cotton hoodie. And it was _warm_. I had no idea where I'd taken us to for this church, but it was definitely cold out, and since my Shadowhunter top had been singed to becoming a sort of crop top, I was grateful for the clothes.

I'd have to get new pants soon too. After Claire was in the hospital, though.

When Claire's wounds looked cleansed, I turned the water off, pulled her soaking wet body close to mine, and stepped through another portal.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I was in a fucking amount of pain.

I had Claire admitted into a hospital under some phony excuse that I'd found her _that_ cut up and soaking wet in an alley on my way home from work. Luckily, they bought it, and when I knew she was in safe hands, I fucking portaled _again_ to shoplift some clothes.

So now I was in a pair of skinny jeans, black combat boots (I chucked my old Shadowhunting riding boots as well, deciding they didn't go with my outfit), some Led Zeppelin T-shirt, and my new jacket. My swords were hitched around my waist, but invisible to the human eye. I also had my new Colt tucked in the belt of my seraph's scabbards. I found the gun in my new jacket's pocket when I threw it down to put on the Zeppelin shirt, and the jacket dropped a little heavier than it should have.

Taking a quick mental itinerary of my supplies, I realized I left my rucksack back in New York. In that said rucksack were a change of clothes, my driver's license, money, cell phone, iPod, my book (_City of Fallen Angels_), and a pack of gum. Then I remembered that a lot of my clothes were also in the drawers of my room in the New York Institute.

I groaned.

One battle at a time.

"Miss Verdantia?"

Right on cue, the doctor walked towards me with a concerned expression on his face. I stood up slowly, my muscles practically screeching in protest. I fought back a grimace as I looked at him.

"We have the stitches in, and your Jane Doe just needs rest. She's still sleeping," he said. "She's very lucky you found her in time, any longer and her arm would have had to be amputated."

My stomach curled in on itself in disgust at myself more than anything. I swear I had to swallow back bile. "But she's all right?"

He nodded. "Yes. I suppose you didn't find any ID on her so we'd be able to contact her parents?"

I shook my head. "No, I think whoever did this was in it for her wallet. She had nothing except the clothes on her back."

His expression turned grave. "Thank you for doing this, I can't believe anyone would just leave her lying in an alley in this condition."

"No problem." I said as politely as I could manage. The doctor took it as his cue to leave, and walked back into some backroom, not even saying goodbye.

I guess he assumed I would just leave sooner or later too.

For a fleeting moment, I considered pulling up a portal to Brooklyn to get all of our stuff, maybe find something that would tell me Claire's address. But all of that traveling I did in the past hour practically killed me. I swear I was still reeling. Maybe in another hour I would try it.

Then, suddenly, something felt off.

I slowly looked up from my hands, seeing that the hospital (a place that hadn't stopped moving since I arrived) was frozen. No one was moving, people seemed to be locked in mid-step. It was like watching a movie put on pause.

What was this?

"Madison."

I turned around.

Belial stood behind me in his human form, his overall darkness a stark contrast against the whiteness of the hospital. He looked a little… nervous.

Good.

"_You_," I snarled, standing up from my chair again. I moved too fast, and my body tried to lock me in place, but I was having none of that. Mind over matter. I grabbed the Colt from its place on my belt, and cocked it into position.

"We must leave. Immediately. It isn't safe for you to be here right now." He said.

"_No_," I corrected him, "it isn't safe for _you_ to be here right now."

"Please, pet, spare me your dramatics. We must go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I stated. "You hurt Claire – you almost killed her. Consider any and all contracts between us _off_. If you don't back the fuck up and go back to wherever the hell you came from, I won't even hesitate in blowing you away."

"My child –"

"Spare _me_ the pet names," I retorted. "Why on earth would I leave with you? You haven't done anything for me. I know you weren't the one who brought me back to life. Obviously you're not a fan of whoever did me that favor, either. So we're done. You want me to leave with you to cover your own ass, and I'm not interested.

"As far as I'm concerned, anyone can come at me. Demons, angels, the works. They'll get the same treatment as you're getting because I'm done. After I know Claire is safe, I'm going back to Brooklyn."

"You can't." Belial said. "That world has been sealed from you."

I bristled at that, but shook my head. It seemed unbelievable, but at the same time, I decided against testing it. "Fine."

"Your existence is no longer insured," Belial warned. "When Lilith learns you're alive, she –"

"Lilith is dead," I said.

Belial frowned. "In the dimension your Brooklyn is in, yes, she is. She still thrives in other worlds. When she learns you are still alive, she will do anything to take her daughter –"

"That _thing_ is _not_ my mother," I spat.

"I would not rush into such surety, pet." He replied. "I realize now that I was attracted to you for reasons too circumstantial to ignore. Even before I gave you your gift, you were more malicious than any human I have ever seen, and your scent was – is – too dark to be human. Your resemblance to Lilith's manifested form is striking –"

"Shut _up_!" I yelled. I grabbed Metatron with my free hand, and sliced a huge, diagonal from Belial's shoulder all the way down to his waist. Black ichor seeped from his wound, and he snarled at me.

"This is a warning Belial, Demon of Lawlessness," I said. That's right, I fucking Googled this bitch. "If I ever see you again, I will end you. And if what you told me earlier is true, I will hunt you down in every single dimension to make sure of it."

_**.M.I.W.**_

It was four o'clock in the morning. The moon allowed its silvery light to pour into the small room I had now inhabited. I leaned against the window.

My whole body ached and felt unsteady underneath me, and my head felt light. I kept thinking I was about to keel over at any second, that my body would fold from under me and I would be down for the count. But Claire was safe. She was all right.

I glanced down at her comatose body currently sprawled on her bed. It was hell putting her there, trust me.

Claire groaned softly when she rolled on her side, putting her weight on her bad shoulder.

I quickly turned to her desk, snatching up one of her pens. I grabbed a spiral bound notebook and opened it to an empty page. Then, I scribbled down a note:

_It's me. After you passed out I took you to a doctor. You've got stiches in your left shoulder. The pain meds the doc prescribed are in your top drawer. Take one every four hours._

_I'm sorry about what happened to you, really. I should have protected you better, and I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I wish I could stay to tell you everything in person, but I've got to go. I need to lay low for a while. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I'm going, but no one can know. Don't look for me. Please, please don't go into any worlds. Avoid the portals at all costs._

_This is going to be the last that you'll ever hear of me. You're out of this. I'll keep you out of it for as long as I live._

_Get rid of this note as soon as you read it. Be careful, and have a great life._

_Madi_

I tore the paper out of the notebook and walked over to her side. I pried open her left hand and tucked the note safely into it. Once I was sure she was set, I opened the window to her room (on the second-story floor, mind you) and vaulted myself out.

My stomach did a nervous flip at my sudden zero-gravity, but I pulled my hand out.

A blue, spiraling portal furled out of thin air, and I dropped in.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**And, once again, Madi drops off the face of the earth with a note.**

**So… I'm just going to kind of continue doing these. I like writing about Madi and her adventures and I have great ideas.**


End file.
